


Scar Tissue

by Neva_Borne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Love, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Scars, Slow Burn, Trauma, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Katara and Zuko both nearly die while fighting Azula for the Fire Nation, but the war is won. They have a long journey of physical and emotional healing ahead of them, the world is demanding their help in rebuilding, and Zuko's mother is out there, somewhere. In their mutual struggle to redefine themselves in a world that demands everything from them, they find themselves gravitating towards each other for support. And within each other, they find the strength they both desperately need.---CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN AS "These Scars of Ours"
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 239
Kudos: 683





	1. Waking Up (Katara)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating this every 1-2 weeks.

The bright blue flash of Azula’s lightning was imprinted on her eyes. She could feel the electricity pulsing through the air as the lightning crackled towards her. She was frozen in place. Her feet wouldn’t move; the only thing running through her head was “this is the end.” And then, as if in slow motion, Zuko, jumping in front of the bolt of lightning and catching it in his hands, and she could see his body shaking with the energy, and it was too much for him, and he fell, twitching, to the ground. And all Katara could think was that she had to get to him, to help him, but as her feet finally started moving, a flash of blue flame stopped her in her tracks, and she suddenly remembered that Azula was still there, her maniacal laugh distant but very, very real. And she had to turn and run away from Zuko’s prone body, pulling out her water from her waterskin, looking desperately for anywhere to hide from Azula’s onslaught of fire. 

Narrowly avoiding a powerful blast as she ducked behind a pillar, Katara tried to calm herself. Calm her breathing. Bite back the panic that was rapidly trying to overwhelm her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense where Azula was, reaching out with her water to find her. Just as she felt her water wrap around the insane girl’s body, she felt the heat of a fireblast coming straight towards her. Too slow, she tried to duck out of the way. Pain. White hot pain combined with the choking smell of burnt clothes and flesh. Tears fell from her eyes as she gasped and fell to the ground. One breath. Two. She grit her teeth and summoned up her water once more, tangling it around Azula and slamming her against the ground, the wall, the ground, the wall, until her body was flopping like a ragdoll. Unconscious? Dead? Katara didn’t care. Staggering over to her, she tied the girl up, just in case. Her hands were shaking, she could feel her body going into shock. The rope felt foreign in her hands, like her hands were giant numb blocks of ice. 

Blackness was swimming at the edges of her vision. The pain was creeping from her side to the rest of her body. Her arms and legs felt heavy and useless, even as she stumbled her way towards Zuko. She fell, barely catching herself on the cobblestones, fighting the blackness that threatened to consume her. She dragged herself towards the boy, summoning water to her hands as she moved. Reaching out to him, she let her hand rest on his chest, where a large hole had been burned into his shirt and a radiating burn threatened her already weak hold on reality. Forcing herself to ignore the possibility that she was too late, or that the wound was too severe, she concentrated on his body and urged the water to work its way through the wound and heal it. She felt her energy being leached away as it was transferred to the water, and to Zuko. She felt herself falling… falling into blackness. It surrounded her, was never-ending. She was just falling, and then there was nothing.

-

A dull ache seemed to radiate throughout her body as she felt herself slowly pulled from the comforting unconscious blackness. The ache grew deeper and more painful the closer to reality she moved, but she could do nothing to stop it. She became aware of something soft beneath her body, and something else cushioning her head. Something was draped over her body too, warm and heavy and comforting. An attempt at a deep breath revealed a sharp pain in her side and something constricting around her body. Her mouth was dry, and she swallowed thickly before licking her lips. Her eyelids felt heavy and gummy, and she raised her left hand to her face to rub her eyes before forcing them open.

Red. That was her first impression. Whatever she was looking at was very, very red. And it was blurry. Several seconds of blinking later, she realized that she was looking at the top of a canopy bed, and that she was, in fact, laying in said bed. Determined to get a better look at her surroundings, Katara used her hands to push herself into more of a sitting position, wincing and letting out a sharp hiss of pain as her side protested the change. Once she stopped moving, the pain became bearable once again, and she opened her eyes to look around the room. It was a decent size, with a bookshelf, a desk, and some soft chairs in a corner. A large red curtain to her left hinted that the sun was shining beyond it, as the gold light tried to permeate the room but was blocked by the thick fabric. Most notably, of course, was the Fire Nation emblem sewn into the red duvet she was laying beneath on the bed. 

Mild panic threatened to overcome her. What had happened to Aang? And Sokka? Toph, Suki, Zuko? Had they lost, and she was now a prisoner in the palace, subject to Ozai and Azula’s whims? If so, why save her? But if they’d won, where was everyone? How long had she been out? And Zuko - what had happened to him? Tears threatened to force their way out, but she forcibly took a few shaky breaths and closed her eyes as she tried to think rationally. Would she be here, in a fairly luxurious Fire Nation bedroom, if Aang had lost? More likely she’d be dead. Still, where  _ was _ everyone?

The door creaked open. Katara’s eyes flew open as her heart sped up. The person in the doorway stopped as they realized that she was awake. 

“Oh!” They said, surprised. “Master Katara, you’re awake!” They stepped further into the room and flicked at a switch on the wall, causing the room to be illuminated by numerous candles on the walls. 

The light revealed the person to be a middle-aged woman holding a basket of what appeared to be medical supplies.

Katara tried to speak, but found her mouth too dry. She swallowed and licked her lips, coughed, and tried again. “Who-who are you? What happened? Where’s Zuko? Where’s Aang? And Sok-”

“Hush now,” the woman said, coming closer and setting the basket down gently on the bed beside her. “So many questions, and you need your rest.” She reached into the basket and pulled out a jar of some white gooey substance. It smelled fresh and sweet. “My name is Uulana. I’m the palace healer.” She smiled at Katara. “I need to check your wound, is that alright?”

Katara shifted uncomfortably. “What happened? Where is everyone? Is Zuko alright? I-” she took a breath, trying to fight off the panic again. “I tried to heal him, I don’t know if it worked. Is he okay? What happened?”

Uulana rested a soft hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright dear. Fire Lord Zuko is alive and well, thanks to you. Now, we really should focus on you.”

Katara furrowed her brows. “Wait…  _ Fire Lord _ Zuko? So that means… the war is over? We won?” 

Uulana smiled at her again. “Yes dear. Now, will you please let me tend to your side?”

Katara couldn’t hear her. A million things were running through her head. They had won. Aang had won. Zuko was alive. He was Fire Lord. Already? Or had she been out for so long she’d missed the coronation? 

“What about my brother? And Toph? And my dad? And Suki? How long have I been out? What’s happening out there?”

Uulana sighed, clearly a little miffed at Katara’s lack of cooperation. “Everyone is fine, dear. Most of them are here in the palace. You’ve been unconscious for about a week now. Now, I really need to look at that wound.”

“When can I see them?” Katara pressed, still ignoring Uulana’s request to treat her wound. “And just get me some water, I’ll heal it myself.”

Uulana looked offended, but backed off. “I will get you some water if you promise to let me check it after you’ve tried to heal it.” 

Katara nodded, and the healer stood and made her way to the smaller room off to the side. She heard the sound of running water - she couldn’t imagine a sweeter sound - and then Uulana was back with a bowl of cool water. She set it on the table beside the bed, gave Katara a slightly reproachful look, then moved over to the curtain and drew it back so that the golden warmth of the sun streamed into the room before she left the room, presumably to alert her friends that she was awake.

She had grown accustomed to the dull ache in her body, though it still wasn’t pleasant, but as she moved her arms to remove the wrappings around her midsection, ripples of pain spread from her right side around her body and she let out a squeak before she bit down on her tongue and forced herself to keep moving. Finally the wrappings were gone and Katara took a breath, preparing herself for what she was about to see. She leaned back and opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. Her entire right side was red and blistered. It looked like some of her skin had been completely removed. The beginnings of darker, thicker scar tissue were starting to show around the edges. 

This time the tears fell freely. Katara felt completely helpless and horrified. There was no way she’d be able to heal herself - not completely. She’d always have a horrid, huge scar. She could barely see through her tears, but she forced her arms to move, to bend the cool water to her. Biting down hard on her cheek to prevent herself from crying out, she pressed the water to her side. It began to glow bright blue, and she could feel the water seeking out the damaged parts of her body and gently easing the pain. The worst of the pain from her side ebbed away, the minor surface blisters faded. The ache in her muscles and bones dwindled and she felt herself relax. She was tired, and she let the water fall back into the bowl as she stared up at the canopy once more. She didn’t want to look again. She wasn’t sure she could bear it at the moment. 

Uulana returned with a small tray laden with various foods, and a teapot full of steaming tea. She paused, seeing Katara’s distraught expression, and set it down on her left side with a sympathetic smile. She then moved over to her right side and opened up the jar of ointment again. Katara took a deep, shaky breath, and wiped her eyes before gently taking the cup of tea in her hand.

“You’re a talented healer,” Uulana commented, clearly impressed with everything Katara had managed to do.

Katara sipped her tea, her eyes burning from the effort of preventing more tears. “I can’t get rid of it.” 

Uulana sighed sadly. “No, dear. No one can. But you are alive, and not many who cross Azula can say that.”

She was silent for a while, concentrating on her tea and not on the woman’s gentle hands as she examined the ragged scar and applied the ointment. “When can I see my friends?” She asked, finally.

There was no response for a moment, as Uulana pressed a clean bandage to her side. Katara winced at the pressure, but the pain was far more tolerable now with the combination of waterbending healing and the ointment. 

“As soon as you finish your tea and at least one slice of toast.” The woman said, standing up and removing the basket of supplies from the bed. She rearranged the duvet so that only Katara’s head and arms were exposed, and her bandaged wound was no longer visible. 

The excitement at the thought of seeing her friends pushed away her negative thoughts for a while. It was much more difficult to force the piece of toast down than she thought it would be, though. It didn’t taste bad - in fact, it was spread with some sort of berry preserve that tasted wonderful - but her body had been through so much, and she hadn’t eaten in over a week, so her stomach seemed much smaller. 

Uulana busied herself with straightening up the room as Katara ate, even opening the balcony door a little to let some fresh air into the room. Katara was grateful for the fresh breeze. She could smell the plants from outside, could hear the birds chirping away. It made her feel more tied to reality. Eventually she swallowed the last bite of her toast, and Uulana took the tray and set it down on the table. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest? Your friends will still be here tomorrow.” 

Katara shook her head. “I want to see them now.”

She nodded and glided to the door. Almost as soon as she opened it, it burst open and Sokka appeared.

Relief flooded through Katara. Sokka was alive! He was okay! She hadn’t realized she had still been worried about that not being true despite Uulana’s assurances. 

“Katara!” Sokka almost yelled, limping his way over to her bed and throwing his arms around her. “Thank the Spirits you’re okay!” He mumbled into her shoulder, and Katara was certain she felt moisture from his eyes as she wrapped him in a hug.

“Why are you limping?” She asked desperately, breaking the hug and holding him out so she could look into his face. His eyes were slightly red, and she knew he had been crying. Sokka never cried. 

He shrugged and grinned his stupid, lopsided grin. “I kind of fell off an airship and nearly died, but I just broke my leg instead. It’s fine, it’s healing up nicely.”

She searched his face, but she knew he was telling the truth. She knew he really was okay. He was her big brother, her protector, but he’d always been terrible at lying, and his face was showing no hint of deception this time.

“Katara!” The young, boyish voice broke Katara’s concentration and she looked over at the doorway to see Aang’s concerned face coming towards her. A smaller, broader figure remained by the doorway, a slight smirk on her face.

“Well, if it isn’t Sugar Queen, back from the dead.”

“Hi guys,” Katara said, a smile creeping across her face. “I’m so glad you’re all okay!”

“Are you kidding?” Aang said, throwing his arms around her neck in a desperate hug. “We’ve all been worried about  _ you _ !” 

She patted him on the back affectionately. “No need, Aang. I’m fine. Just a little beaten up, that’s all.”

Even as she said it, she felt her energy draining, the pain in her side flare slightly. She couldn’t even convince herself of her lie. She glanced at Toph, whose smirk had faded. She didn’t call her out, though, for which Katara was grateful.

“So what happened? With the airships and Ozai and everything?” Katara asked, gently disengaging Aang from her neck and readjusting her pillow, wincing slightly as she did so.

Concern flashed across Sokka’s face, and he quickly reached over to help her move the pillow. “Are you sure you want to hear everything now? You look pretty tired.”

Katara rolled her eyes and took a breath to hide her discomfort. “I’m  _ fine _ , Sokka. I promise. I want to hear how we won.”

“Well,” Sokka began, clearly excited to be sharing his story again. He proceeded to launch into a very detailed, somewhat exaggerated retelling of how he, Toph, and Suki had infiltrated one of the airships and subsequently destroyed the fleet by steering the ships into each other. 

“And then Toph and I nearly died and we were surrounded by firebenders and then Suki showed up like the brilliant amazing person she is and saved us and we destroyed the rest of the ships and then we caught up to Aang and he had the Fire Lord in a floppy mess on a pillar and it was  _ hilarious _ because Ozai can’t bend anymore!”

Katara, fighting desperately to stay focused and attentive, furrowed her brows, suddenly very alert. “Wait, what?”

“I took away his bending,” Aang confirmed. Before Katara could request more details, he continued. “When I disappeared, I met a giant lion turtle, and he taught me about energy bending, which is super ancient and predates the Avatar, and I used that to take away Ozai’s bending instead of killing him.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “That’s… amazing. I can’t believe that’s a thing.”

Aang nodded as Katara fought off a yawn, blinking rapidly to try to stay awake. 

“Alright everyone,” Uulana’s voice punctured the air, more commanding than it had been previously. “Katara needs her rest. You can all visit her tomorrow.”

“But,” Katara protested, “I haven’t seen Zuko yet…” But even as she spoke, she felt her energy draining away and the promising darkness of sleep beginning to take hold. 

“Tomorrow,” Uulana said firmly, ushering her brother and Aang out of the room as Katara gave up fighting and let herself drift off to sleep.


	2. Blame (Zuko)

Uulana had long since ushered everyone out of Katara’s room by the time Zuko made his way down there. He had been stuck in his office with Iroh and various Fire Nation nobles, discussing the intricacies of reestablishing the Fire Nation as an ally to the other nations, and he hadn’t managed to get away. Iroh had answered the door and received Uulana’s message, and upon returning, told Zuko only that Katara was fine. 

The hours had dragged by as worry and excitement gnawed away at his stomach. He was hardly able to concentrate on the meeting, his mind wandering to Katara. But eventually the nobles also decided they were tired, and Iroh escorted them to the door as Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at his face. The nobles were incredibly frustrating and unwilling to make even the slightest change to their lifestyles; they were the ones who had profited on the war. Now that it was over, they were bitter about his request that they use their wealth to help rebuild the Fire Nation and their reputation. 

“They just need time to adjust, nephew.” Iroh said softly, returning to his place by Zuko’s side.

Zuko nodded and crossed his arms. “They didn’t see what it was like out there. They don’t understand.”

It was Iroh’s turn to nod. “You will make them understand. You are their Fire Lord. They must obey your laws just as they obeyed Ozai’s. They will come round.”

Zuko sighed heavily and stood, wincing slightly as the sudden movement pulled on his injury. It had only been a week since Azula’s lightning had caught him in midair. It was a miracle he wasn’t dead, or at the very least, lying in a hospital bed. Except he knew it hadn’t been a miracle that saved him. It had been Katara. Brave, selfless Katara. 

“She’s awake.” Iroh’s voice penetrated his thoughts.

“She’s awake?!” Zuko said, sharply, looking at his uncle. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He stormed towards the door, ignoring his uncle’s excuses, and began striding down the corridor. Every breath and every step hurt, but he ignored the pain. She was awake, and he needed to see her. To thank her, to make sure she was okay, to let her know that she wasn’t alone.

Not that she was, Zuko knew. She had Sokka and Toph and Aang. Bitterness swelled at the thought of Aang and Katara, despite his best efforts to damp it down. He knew Aang. He was the Avatar, he was a friend, the boy who had saved the world. He knew Aang would never let Katara get hurt. But there was something that made him feel angry when he thought about Aang holding her hand, or kissing her, or taking her away on Appa on an adventure he wouldn’t be able to join.

He reached her door and paused, out of breath. His torso hurt from the exertion. Worry, excitement, nerves, all swirled within him as he reached out a hand to open her door. His hand was shaking. The door swung open. 

She was asleep, dark hair curtaining her face, her brilliantly blue eyes closed. Just like every other time he’d come. Disappointment hit him as though he’d run into a solid wall. He slumped his shoulders and sighed as he walked quietly into the room, closing the door behind him. The curtain to the balcony door was drawn back, the door propped open to allow a breeze into the room. With the golden sunlight, dripping with deep orange as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains, and the breeze, the room certainly felt more alive. As he reached her bedside, he could see her face had a bit more color than it had recently. 

Guilt flashed through him as he remembered waking up in the courtyard, water soaking into his skin and his shirt, pain radiating from within his abdomen. And she was beside him, her hands outstretched to him, and she was so terribly pale. He remembered the charred remnants of her tunic, could see the vicious red mark of fire on her skin, encasing most of her right side. He remembered crawling to her, reaching out to touch her, hoping against hope that she was still alive. He’d thought she was dead. She looked dead. Her skin was cold against his hand, but there was the faintest flickering of a pulse, and his fear turned into desperation as he looked around for someone to help them and saw only Azula’s lifeless body a few feet away. Somehow, someone had found them. He wasn’t sure who, or how, or how long they had been lying there, him screaming for help even though every breath hurt.

He flopped into the chair beside her bed and rested his head in his hands, fighting down the remembered panic. As always, the panic went away, but the guilt did not. It hung heavy in his stomach, gnawing and biting at his insides. He had let her get hurt. He’d let her down. She had nearly died, and it was his fault. 

After several moments, during which he fought to keep his composure, he lifted his head. The sunlight was fading, but he could still see her face clearly. She seemed more peaceful, more like she was resting this time than unconsciously fighting to survive. Hesitantly, Zuko reached out his hand towards hers. Her hand was warm, alive. He could feel the blood pulsing through her veins. She was okay. She was strong, and she was fighting, and she was going to be okay. 

-

“Zuko?”

The voice was soft, but it drew Zuko out of his sleep. He lifted his head, slightly disoriented, and blinked to clear his vision. The room was dark and shadowy, and he could hear a Fire Owl hooting in the distance. Finally, his golden eyes locked onto a pair of bright blue ones. His confusion deepened for a moment, and then realization hit.

“Katara! You’re awake!” He moved to throw his arms around her, but hesitated, and moved gently towards her instead. He felt her arms move slowly to embrace him in return, and all the worry and guilt and negative feelings seemed to disappear, if only for a moment.

“I woke up yesterday,” Katara said, breaking the hug and holding him out so she could see him. “At least, I think it was yesterday.”

Zuko nodded, searching her face and taking everything in. She looked tired, her face thinner than usual, deep bags beneath her eyes, but she was very much alive. 

Katara must have been doing the same thing for him, because her brows furrowed slightly as she spoke. “What about you? Are you okay? I couldn’t tell if I was able to heal you and Uulana said you were okay, and that you’re  _ Fire Lord _ now, but I wasn’t sure I believed her, but you’re here and-”

Zuko couldn’t help but smile. Here she was, not even a day out of her constant sleep, and she was worried about  _ him _ . “I’m fine, Katara.” He interrupted. “I promise. You should really be worried about yourself.”

The waterbender shrugged, then winced and let out a small hiss of pain. Zuko’s smile faded and he furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing. It just hurts when I move too much, that’s all.” She opened her eyes and met his gaze. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Zuko. I felt so helpless, and you… you…” She took a breath. “You jumped in front of  _ lightning _ for me. Why on earth would you do that?”

He felt her intense stare, unable to look away from her blue eyes. She looked so confused, so innocent. Zuko felt a strong tug on his heart, the desire to brush away the stray lock of hair that had fallen into her face, but he just swallowed and spoke. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. It was my fight, not yours.”

Katara smiled wryly at him. “Well, that didn’t work out too well I guess, did it?” 

Guilt flashed through his body, but Katara was smiling and there was humor in her eyes. Zuko smiled back and shook his head. “No, I guess not.” 

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments until Zuko saw Katara fighting off the urge to sleep, and he straightened up. “I should go, you need your rest.”

“Oh,” disappointment flashed across her face. “Okay. Promise you’ll come back tomorrow?”

Zuko smiled as he stood. She looked so young, lying there beneath the blanket in a bed that was far too big for her. And she was young, he realized. Two years his junior, if he remembered correctly. Far too young to have fought a war and lost everything she had. The guilt grew heavier within him. It was his nation that had caused all her pain, his family whose orders had taken her mother from her, his sister who had nearly killed her. She was young, but the war had aged her into a woman. He hoped she couldn’t see through him, see the turmoil within his soul. “I promise.” He said softly before turning and walking towards the door.

-

He slept fitfully that night, unable to shake the memories of lightning and Katara’s prone body. Blue flashes permeated his vision. Azula’s laughter rang inside his head as she danced around him, sending blast after blast of blue flame towards Katara. He tried to yell, tried to call out to Katara, but his voice wouldn’t work. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. All he could do was watch as the flash of blue fire shoot towards Katara, and he choked on his own voice as he tried to yell her name. The sound of her scream reached his ears. Tears filled his eyes as the raw sound rang inside his head over and over. He could feel her pain, taste the smokey air, and he could do nothing but watch as she burned. The screaming and the burning stretched on for an eternity until the blackness finally enveloped him in its embrace.

When he finally woke, he was dripping in cold sweat, his entire body sore from thrashing around, and his blankets were strewn across the bed and floor. The pale light of morning was just beginning to show outside as the milky twilight became tinged with yellow. Resting his head in his hands, he took several deep, steadying breaths. He had been plagued by nightmares ever since his duel with Azula, but they’d never been quite so vivid before. 

With another breath, he pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and straightened up. He had about an hour before Uulana would be in his room, bustling around and examining his newest scar. Groaning, he stood up and shuffled his way to his bathroom, turning on the tap to the tub and snapping his fingers to send little sparks of flame to the candles and torches on the walls. His head was foggy from lack of sleep, and he felt sticky and clammy from the sweat. Peeling his clothes off, he let them drop into a pile on the floor. The scar on his abdomen looked irritated and dark. Somehow, when Katara had healed him, she had healed him from the inside out, and subsequently saved his life. But the surface burns would be there forever. 

Steam began to fill the room as the hot water poured into the bath, and Zuko emptied a jar of dried herbs into the water. The fresh, gentle smell filled his nostrils, and he stepped into the water, lowering himself into it with a sigh of relief. The herbs were known to treat burns and minor scrapes, and he had been bathing with them every day. They were no match for Katara’s healing powers, but they certainly took the edge off, and he was grateful for them.

When the water grew stagnant and cold and Zuko had neither the energy nor desire to heat it again, he stood, water dripping off his body, and wrapped a towel around himself. As he stepped from his bathroom into his main bed chamber, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Just a moment,” he called, quickly raising the towel to his hair and rubbing vigorously to dry it out. Then, letting the towel fall to the floor, he made his way over to his wardrobe. He pulled on a pair of loose pants and his silk robe, leaving it untied as he made his way to the door.

“Surprise! - oh.” Katara’s blue eyes dropped from his face to land on the vivid scar on his abdomen, a look of horror and guilt clear on her face.

Zuko, recovering from the shock of seeing her awake and out of bed, flushed bright red and quickly drew his robe together, tying it off so his chest was no longer visible. “Katara, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting? You’ve barely recovered!” 

Her gaze lifted to meet his once more, and she blinked. “I, uh… well,” she began, stumbling over her words as her eyes dropped to his covered chest. “I did more healing on myself and I slept a lot and I feel a lot better, so… I wanted to…” She trailed off, then looked up at him sharply. “You said you were okay!” 

The accusation in her voice took Zuko by surprise, and he raised an eyebrow as she frowned at him. “I  _ am _ .”

“You’re clearly not!” She protested, leaning on the wall slightly.

Zuko frowned. “I am, I promise. Come on inside and sit down, you look exhausted.” He stepped aside to allow her into his room. 

“Thanks, you look fantastic too,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, although Zuko caught the hint of a smirk as she spoke. He couldn’t help but smile, though it quickly faded as she slumped into a chair, letting out a hiss of pain as she did so.

“Why did you walk all the way here, Katara? You’re barely healed.” Zuko asked, sitting down next to her and fixing her with a concerned look.

Katara rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “I hate being cooped up. And you’re up and walking around, so I figured I should be, too. And I feel fine, really. Just a bit tired.”

Zuko frowned at her. “I’m up and walking around because you healed me and saved my life, Katara.”

She looked at him defiantly. “Well, I’ve healed myself twice now so I should be twice as healthy as you now.”

He groaned in frustration and rubbed his face while shaking his head. She was so stubborn. Selfless. Wonderful. 

“Now, about you. You said you were fine, but you have a huge scar on your stomach. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Zuko opened his eyes and met her gaze. She was staring at him with a determination and concern that he’d never really seen before. He didn’t understand why she was so worried about a scar. He already had a scar, one far more obvious, on his face. “Katara, really. It’s just a scar. It’s almost completely healed. Honestly, it’s fine.”

“I should’ve done more,” Katara mumbled.

“What?” 

“I should’ve done more,” she repeated. “I should have run away from the lightning, or I should have gotten to you faster, or healed you better, or something.” 

Zuko was shocked to see that Katara had tears in her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and sharp, like she was holding in sobs. “Katara, what are you talking about?”

And then she was crying, her body wracked with vicious sobs that he knew from experience must hurt. Before he knew what he was doing, he was crouching beside her, enveloping her in his arms, holding her head to his chest as he gently stroked her hair. 

“It’s all my fault,” she sobbed, holding onto him as though her life depended on it. Her hands were soft, but they gripped his arms with a strength he was surprised she had after being injured so badly. “It’s all my fault you got hurt, and you nearly died and I wasn’t able to heal you and.. and…” Her words blurred into sobs, and all Zuko could do was hold her and stroke her hair.

“It isn’t your fault, Katara,” he whispered, resting his cheek on her head. “I promise, it isn’t your fault.” His heart hurt as she sat there and cried, blaming herself for his pain. It hurt because he knew that without her, he would be dead. Without her, Azula would have won, and he wouldn’t be here, holding her. 

When her sobs subsided slightly, Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders and held her out so he could look into her face. “Katara, look at me.”

The girl sniffed and wiped the wetness from her cheeks, reluctantly looking up with red, swollen eyes to meet his gaze. Zuko had only seen her this distraught once before, shortly after her confrontation with Yon Rha. She was so strong and had fought for everyone else for so long, always hiding her own pain. He had seen it time and time again. And his heart hurt.

“Katara, I need you to listen to me. It wasn’t your fault that I got hurt. It isn’t your fault that I’ll have a scar. It’s Azula’s fault. If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead. Most of us would probably be dead, honestly. Have you  _ seen _ your brother? He’s an idiot. Without you, he probably wouldn’t have lasted to the North Pole. And you can’t feel guilty over me getting another scar, especially when you yourself are injured! You nearly died too, in case you’ve forgotten. You’ve been conscious for less than twenty-four hours and already you’re trying to push your own needs aside and help everyone else, but you need to focus on yourself.” He gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she looked down at the floor between them. “I know that isn’t your style, Katara. I admire that about you. But if you don’t take care of yourself, who’s gonna end up taking care of all of us idiots?”

That got a small smile out of her. Zuko smiled back.

“I’m sorry,” Katara sniffed. “I must look like a complete idiot.” She used Zuko’s arm to pull herself up and out of the chair, wiping her face of her tears again. 

“Just get some rest, Katara.” He said, guiding her to his bed. It was still messy from earlier, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He certainly didn’t want Katara to have to walk all the way back to her room when she was so clearly exhausted. As she lowered herself gingerly onto the mattress, Zuko scooped up the blankets and tried to arrange them as neatly and comfortably as he could around the young waterbender. 

As he made his way to the door after making sure she was comfortable, her small voice halted him in his tracks.

“Zuko?”

“Yes?” He said, turning to meet her brilliant blue eyes.

“Thank you.”

He smiled. “Get some sleep, Katara.” 

He closed the door gently behind him, then sank to the floor, utterly drained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, already! I know it seems kind of exposition-y, but I gotta set the stage somehow. Plot is coming, I promise! And with that comes even more drama.   
I'm really excited to keep writing about their emotional trauma though (as wrong as that may seem). Let me know what you think. Like I said before, I'll try to reply to everyone!


	3. The Jasmine Dragon (Katara)

Katara didn’t see Zuko for a week after her adventure through the palace to see him. She had fallen asleep in the Fire Lord’s bed, but she had woken up in her own with Uulana looking at her disapprovingly from the chair beside the bed. She was sternly instructed not to go wandering about the palace again by herself. Katara nodded and agreed, but had no intention of following through on those orders. Uulana had clearly anticipated her disobedience, however, since from then on, there was almost always someone in her room, watching her.

It was frustrating, being confined to her bedroom unless she was escorted outside, but she managed to convince Uulana to let her walk around the royal gardens several times. The fresh air and gentle movement made her feel more refreshed, and probably sped up her healing process. She had a few more visitors, but Zuko was apparently too busy to stop by. Katara wasn’t sure if he was actually busy, or if he just didn’t want to see her after her embarrassing display.

By week’s end, Katara felt much healthier. Most of her strength had returned, she was able to eat properly again, and Uulana had just finished her final examination of the wound.

“Now,” the healer frowned at Katara, “you aren’t to do anything that is too physically difficult. If you feel it hurt, you stop whatever you’re doing and rest.”

“But she’s cleared to travel?” Sokka interrupted, before Katara could say anything.

“Yes. Just so long as she’s careful.”

Katara smiled and nodded. “I will be, of course. Thank you, Uulana.” She folded her hands together and bowed towards the healer. Despite all her frustrations with her, she  _ had _ saved her life, and Katara was grateful. 

Uulana returned the bow before gathering her things and leaving the room. Almost before she left the room, Sokka bounded up from his chair.

“Alright sis, let’s get you packed!” 

Katara raised an eyebrow at her brother. “Uh, why?”

“Katara, everybody else went to Ba Sing Se for their summer festival and end of the war celebration. You’ve been cooped up here, so we didn’t want to tell you in case you couldn’t come, but now you’re cleared to travel so you have to come.”

Katara looked around her room, with its golds and reds, and she felt a slight pang of sadness at the thought of leaving it. She’d done so much traveling over the past year that she hadn’t really had a place to call home, and she had grown attached to the warm comfort of this place. But of course, the Fire Nation wasn’t her home. Plus, all her friends and family were in Ba Sing Se, and she wanted to see them. Over the week, the only visitors she’d had had been Sokka and occasionally Aang, and visits with Aang were short-lived and awkward. 

“Alright,” she said, excitement at the thought of seeing her friends and truly celebrating the war’s end replacing the disappointment of leaving the comfort of the palace. “Let’s go.”

-

Aang had apparently traveled with everyone else by boat, and had left Appa in case Sokka and Katara could come. Traveling by Appa was faster than boat and land, and Katara took comfort in the familiar sensation of flying on the furry bison’s back, letting the gentle, rhythmic movements lull her to sleep.

They landed in the heart of the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se the next morning, near a building that Katara found slightly familiar. The sign above the door was carved with words in an intricate font:  **The Jasmine Dragon** . Katara frowned as she slid off of Appa, trying to figure out why she felt like she had been here before, but before she could remember, a flying ball of white fur launched itself through the air and landed directly on her chest. 

She laughed, wrapping her arms around the lemur and stroking his ears gently as he made chittering noises and buried his face in her neck. “Hi Momo,” she said, grinning. “I’ve missed you too.” When she looked up, Momo still clinging to her, she was met with the grinning faces of… just about everybody. Sokka was hugging Suki tightly next to Toph, who was making a face of disgust. Aang was next to her, his trademark grin plastered across his face. And next to him…

“Dad!” Katara yelled, letting go of Momo and running towards her father. Tears of joy streamed unbidden down her face as she let herself fall into his strong arms. He smelled like the ocean and home, and she squeezed him so tightly she wasn’t sure she would ever let go. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Katara,” he whispered, one hand gently stroking her hair, the other holding her close to him. “Zuko told me about what happened and I thought… I was worried you were…” He trailed off, and Katara swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. Her father didn’t cry. Her father was strong and a warrior and he didn’t cry. 

“I’m okay, Dad. I’m okay. I’m here.” She had to stop there, because she knew that she hadn’t been okay, that her father had almost lost her, and she knew that he knew that too. And she didn’t want to let go of him because it felt so good just to be held and not have any responsibilities for a while. But eventually her father pulled away and kissed her softly on the forehead, and Katara wiped the wetness from her face before turning to look at everyone else. 

Iroh was there, and suddenly Katara remembered why the Jasmine Dragon was familiar to her - it was his tea shop. He was smiling softly at her, and she smiled back. Zuko stood beside him. Katara met his golden gaze and held it for a moment, searching his face for… well, she wasn’t really sure what. But seeing Zuko sent a shiver of anxiety down her spine, and she finally looked away to see two girls next to him. One was dressed in regal, blood red silk robes, hair blacker than the ocean at night, the other in vivid pink, brown hair twisted into two cutesy braids.

Panic shot through Katara as she recognized them, and she moved to draw water from her water skin when Zuko stepped forward and rested a hand on her arm.

“It’s okay, Katara. They’re on our side.”

She looked up, confused, then back to the girls. Ty Lee was grinning at her and waving, clearly unaware of the tension in the air. Mai just stared at her, her signature look of boredom on her face, although her grey eyes conveyed her silent hope that Katara would accept her. Slowly, Katara relaxed her muscles, letting the energy that had been pulsing through her ebb away. Still, she kept a cautious eye on the two girls as she looked up at Zuko with silent questions. 

He just smiled. “I’ll explain later.”

“Now that we are all here,” Iroh interrupted, “it is time for breakfast, and some proper catching up.” He ushered them all inside, where a table was set up with what looked like enough food to feed a small army. 

Katara’s stomach rumbled as the smell of the food reached her nostrils. She hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day, and the hunger had finally caught up to her. Her father kept a protective arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the table. Sokka and Suki sat across from them, grinning and laughing at each other. She watched them, a small smile on her face as she felt a tug on her heart. They were so happy together, and she was so happy for them. After everything that had happened, everything that they had been through, they had managed to find each other and hold on. Instinctively, Katara looked around at the table, unsure what she was looking for but looking nevertheless. She met Zuko’s gaze for a second and felt the familiar tug in her abdomen before quickly looking away. Her eyes fell on Aang, and she felt guilt and sadness well inside her as she looked down at her plate. She needed to tell him. Today, she promised herself. 

As she ate, she forced herself to participate in the conversations around her as much as she was required, although she preferred to listen. The only story she had to tell was that of defeating Azula, and she wasn’t particularly excited to relive that experience by sharing it with everyone. She’d been cut off from most of the world for two weeks now, and apparently a lot had happened in that time, so she was content to catch up on everything.

“So, Dad,” Sokka said, his mouth still full of meat and brandishing what looked like a turkey leg in his hand. “When are we headed back to the South Pole?”

Katara perked up, turning to look at her brother and father as Hakoda opened his mouth. “Tomorrow, I think.”

“What?” Katara burst out, furrowing her brows. “You’re leaving already?”

Hakoda turned to face her. “Well, the war is over now. I need to get back to our village and coordinate with Chief Arnook to secure supplies to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. I’ve been away for too long.”

“But… we’ve barely seen you!” She protested, feeling the lump in her throat grow again and her eyes grow hot at the thought of her father leaving them again so soon.

Hakoda blinked. “Well, I thought that you would be joining us…” He looked between her and Sokka, his blue eyes full of questions.

Katara felt the full force of both Sokka’s and her father’s gazes on her and she looked between them, her heart starting to race. “You’re… you’re both going back?”

Sokka swallowed his food and glanced at their father before nodding. “I mean, yeah… the South Pole is home.”

“Are you not joining us?” Hakoda asked, his voice soft.

Katara looked away from both of them and took a deep breath as she stood up from the table. “I um… excuse me for a moment.” She managed to keep her composure, even as she felt everyone staring at her, until she got outside, and then she could feel herself breaking. 

She wasn’t sure why she was so upset. Of course Sokka and her father were going back to the South Pole. The war was over. There was no need to stay away from home anymore. But as she jogged through the streets, tears blurring her vision, she knew that it wasn’t  _ her _ home anymore. She had been so many places, done so many things. As a girl, she’d dreamed of bigger and better things than the small, isolated village she grew up in. She dreamed of being a master waterbender, of seeing the world. And she had done both of those things, and she couldn’t go back and sit in the village where nothing ever happened. That wasn’t who she was. She wasn’t done helping people. 

By the time she stopped running, she had no idea where she was, but in front of her there was a large fountain surrounded by hanging lanterns. People bustled about, children laughed and played in the streets nearby. The sun was rising, almost at the midpoint of the sky. Katara collapsed onto the edge of the fountain and wiped the tears from her face, putting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, staring at her reflection in the water of the fountain. Distorted. Broken. Phantom pain shot through her side and she closed her eyes and tried to breathe as everything - her family leaving, the uncertainty of her future, her injury, the war, Aang,  _ everything  _ \- threatened to overwhelm her. 

She became aware of someone sitting down beside her, and she caught sight of the dark scar and shaggy black hair in the reflection in the water. She didn’t look at him or acknowledge his presence, but instead hid her face in her arms. She didn’t even know why he had followed her, or why he was sitting with her, or why he had saved her life. The floodgates opened and tears began to fall freely from her eyes once more. Her entire body shook as she remained hunched over, sobbing as silently as she could as Zuko just sat there beside her. 

As the sobs subsided and were replaced with violent hiccups that hurt worse than the tears, Katara straightened up to take several deep breaths, her face pointed towards the sky. “What am I supposed to do, Zuko?” She asked, not really expecting an answer but still hoping he might have one for her anyway.

“I can’t tell you that, Katara.” Zuko replied, his voice quiet. “Your destiny is not up to me.”

She let out a noise that was halfway between a sob and a laugh. “I’m not so sure it’s up to me, either.” She leaned forward again so she was sitting up normally. “I just… I don’t know what to do. Dad and Sokka are going home and I…”

“You don’t want to go with them.” Zuko finished for her.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. “But I don’t want to be separated from them again, either. The war kept us apart for so long.”

“The war is over. What’s to stop you from visiting them, or them from visiting you?” Zuko said, matter-of-factly. She glanced at him, unsure how to answer, but Zuko continued. “My uncle would tell you to look within yourself, and figure out what  _ you  _ want from your life, because life happens whether you want it to or not, and if you settle somewhere where you’re unhappy, that’s how your life is going to be. No matter what choice you make, you know your family will always be there for you.”

As she held his gaze, she saw the deep sadness in his eyes as he spoke. Family was something Zuko had never really had - not since his mother died, at least, and Katara suddenly felt her heart constrict out of sympathy and guilt. Here she was, crying about whether or not to live with her family or go her own way, and Zuko was comforting her, even though he would never be able to make that choice. She looked down at her hands.

They sat there in silence for a long time as Katara’s tears dried and she calmed herself, until a flustered middle-aged gentleman, his arms full of decorations, scurried over and insisted that they move so that he could decorate the fountain for the festival that night, so they stood and began walking through the streets, doing their best to avoid the myriad of people who were bustling about and preparing for the festival. 

A thought struck Katara, and she glanced up at Zuko, who was looking around at the streets with a boyish curiosity. “You’ve broken up with people before, right, Zuko?” She asked suddenly.

Zuko winced and looked at her, his brow furrowed. “Wow. Uh… yeah, I mean. I guess.”

Katara instantly regretted her words as she noticed his reaction. “Sorry, I just…” She sighed. “Nevermind.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind talking about it. Why do you ask, though?” 

She hesitated in silence for a moment, but she’d already begun the conversation so she might as well finish it. “It’s Aang. He… I… I’m not sure, but apparently he’s in love with me, or something, and he kissed me that night we watched the play on Ember Island, and I wasn’t sure what to do, because he had to fight a war to save the whole world, and now I think he’s still under the impression that we’re together or will be together or something.” 

“And you don’t feel the same?” Zuko asked, and Katara looked up. His golden eyes were flashing brightly, but she couldn’t read any emotion there. 

“No, I don’t. He’s like a little brother. I mean, he’s not even  _ thirteen _ . And I know I’m not that old either, but… I just can’t picture myself with him.” 

“You know, I always kind of assumed you two were together.”

Katara flushed a dark pink. “That’s not very helpful.” 

“I know,” Zuko sighed. “Sorry. You wanted help breaking up with him?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He laughed a little. “Well, I’m not so sure I’m the best person to get this sort of advice from. I’ve only really dated Mai, and I broke up with her by leaving her a letter that explained just about nothing.” 

“Wait… you dated  _ Mai _ ? The girl with the knives? And you  _ broke up  _ with her?” Katara stared at Zuko incredulously. She wasn’t sure what she found more ridiculous, the fact that Zuko, who was not known for bottling up his emotions, had dated Mai, the girl who was notorious for having absolutely zero emotion, or the fact that he was brave enough to break up with the girl who literally had knives hidden in various places on her body.

He nodded somberly. “Yeah.”

“Is that why she and Ty Lee are here?”

Zuko frowned and looked at her. “No. What?”

“For you to get back together with her.” Katara explained.

He shook his head. “No. I really liked her, but we weren’t right for each other. Mai and Ty Lee are here because they betrayed Azula when we rescued your dad and everyone from the Boiling Rock, and I invited them.”

“Oh.” 

A silence stretched between them for a while, until they turned a corner and were faced with Iroh’s tea shop once more. Zuko stopped suddenly, reaching out for Katara’s arm. “I need to tell you something, Katara.”

She looked up at him curiously, studying his face. It had become so familiar to her over the past year, but only over the past month or so had it become something that she knew well, and didn’t want to run away from. His burned face was full of a gentleness that she wasn’t accustomed to from firebenders. And he was looking at her, chewing on the inside of his lip, clearly nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “I…” He took a deep breath, and held her gaze steadily, a flash of courage shining in his eyes. “My mother’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, here is chapter 3! It was a lot more filler-y than I wanted or expected, but we finally have the beginnings of the adventure shaping up!   
I got distracted halfway through and actually started writing a different part of the story (where things heat up between Zuko and Katara) but obviously that doesn't belong here yet. You guys can look forward to it, though, because it'll be here eventually - I don't want to ruin the slow burn for you!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I hope you're excited for what's coming. I know I am!
> 
> Also, you can probably expect most updates to be on weekends from now on, as I have things going on during the week.


	4. The Festival (Zuko)

She was staring at him. Whether it was with shock or disbelief or what, Zuko didn't know, but her eyes were wide and so extremely blue and she was staring at him like he had three heads. And as she stared, silently, he began to wonder if perhaps this hadn't been the best time to mention the fact that his mother was alive, that perhaps Katara already had too much to deal with. But that was also why he had chosen to tell her now, because he knew she was struggling to make her decision and maybe if he offered her another option, a goal to work towards, her decision would be easier to make. And hearing that she wasn't with Aang had emboldened him, because, selfish as it may be, he wanted Katara on this journey and not Aang. Katara understood. She understood him better than maybe anyone, and he needed her strength if he was going to do this.

She was still just staring, and he ran a hand nervously through his hair, unsure what to do. Finally, he spoke. “Before I left the Fire Nation to find you guys and join your group, I confronted my father. And, long story short, he told me that my mother was still alive, just banished, like I was. And then I visited him in prison to find out where she was, and, well, he didn't know exactly, but he said she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.”

She blinked at him. She licked her lips. She glanced at the tea shop and then brought her gaze back to him. All as Zuko looked at her and chewed on his lip anxiously. Finally, she spoke.

“That's amazing, Zuko. But… the Earth Kingdom is _ huge _. How do you expect to find her?”

“Well,” he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck and avoiding her gaze. “I was hoping that you would maybe come with me… If you aren't going back to the South Pole, of course.”

“Oh.”

He looked at her, saw the battle going on inside her head, and instantly regretted ever saying anything. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. This isn't your responsibility. Forget about it.”

He turned to start walking back to the tea shop but Katara shot out a hand to stop him.

“Zuko, if your mom's alive, you should find her. And if you need my help, of course I'll come with you.” She smiled sadly up at him. “You helped me get closure for my mom. Now it's my turn to help you.”

Zuko's heart swelled, but he still felt slightly guilty. “This isn't your obligation, Katara. You don't have to come if you don't want to.”

“I know,” she said, letting go of his arm. “I want to.”

They began to walk towards the tea shop, and Zuko felt lighter and freer than he had in a long time. The weight of running the Fire Nation was lifted off his shoulders, the pain of the scar on his torso dissipated into thin air, and the only thing he knew was that he was going to find his mom with Katara by his side. 

“Don't tell anyone that I'm not going home.” Katara said, pausing on the porch of the tea shop and looking up at Zuko. “Not until tomorrow. I want everyone to enjoy the festival tonight.”

Zuko nodded in understanding and pushed the door open to reveal everyone gathered around a table, studying a piece of paper that was laid out in front of Sokka. Zuko frowned, concerned about what sort of news could bring everyone in like that. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, striding forward to get a look at the paper. 

Mai raised her head, her hand delicately covering her mouth. “You look like a boar-q-pine,” she giggled. 

He frowned deeper, more confused than ever, and then glanced down at the paper. Before he could process anything more than the fact that it was a very crude drawing of people, Katara began to laugh beside him.

“You do! You look like a boar-q-pine!” 

Zuko looked at her with a doleful expression, and she covered her mouth but continued to giggle. He rolled his eyes and returned to the paper, studying it more closely. 

“At least I don’t look like Momo,” he pointed out.

Katara peered at Sokka’s truly terrible depiction of her and then looked up at her brother. “Sokka! Why did you make me look like Momo?” Her tone was incredulous and accusatory, and Zuko couldn’t hold back his smile.

Sokka raised his hands in defense. “Those are your hair loopies!” He tried to explain, but he was being bombarded with everyone else’s criticisms of their characters.

“I look like a man,” protested Mai.

“And why did you paint me firebending?” Suki asked, looking at her boyfriend with frustrated affection written all over her face. 

“It’s more exciting that way!” Sokka defended, but he was drowned out by everyone continuing to make fun of his drawing. 

Zuko shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen, where he knew Iroh would be making tea. Although he was reluctant to tell the rest of the group about his travel plans, he needed to tell Iroh so that the Fire Nation would be taken care of in his absence. As he stepped into the kitchen, Iroh’s back was to him and he was humming a tune to himself as he poured boiling water into the largest teapot Zuko had ever seen.

“Uncle?”

“Yes, my nephew?” Iroh replied, his back still turned.

Zuko ran his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. Perhaps more nervous than he had been to tell Katara. “Uncle, I um… need to tell you something.” Iroh was silent, so Zuko took that as an invitation to continue. “My mother’s alive and-”

“And you and Katara are going to go find her.”

Zuko stared openly as Iroh turned to face him. His uncle’s face was full of understanding, but Zuko just stood there, utterly confused. 

“You… you know?” He spluttered, finally.

Iroh smiled. “I found out about your mother while I was imprisoned. Naturally, I assumed that you would go after her at some point.”

“And Katara?” Zuko asked, slightly hesitantly, rubbing his neck. It made sense that Iroh knew about his mother. Iroh knew everything. But, unless he had been listening to his conversation with Katara outside, which he couldn’t possibly have done, he had no idea how he knew he was planning on bringing Katara with him.

His uncle’s smile remained the same, but his eyes glinted with something that, despite all the time Zuko spent with him, he could never quite understand. “You brought her to fight Azula with you. It’s not a large leap to assume you’d bring her this time too.” 

Zuko felt his face grow hot, though he wasn’t quite sure why. His uncle hadn’t suggested anything, but the look on his face made Zuko feel exposed, somehow. “Well, uncle,” he began again, trying to collect his thoughts.

“I will look after the Fire Nation, of course. But Zuko,” Iroh moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a seriousness that he rarely saw from him. “Don’t spend too long away from home. The Fire Nation needs you.”

“Thank you, uncle.” Zuko said, a huge sense of relief washing over him. He never should have doubted that his uncle would be willing to help. Iroh always knew what was needed.

-

As the day progressed, the streets outside the Jasmine Dragon grew louder and busier as people decorated for the festival. As the sun began to dip below the houses and the sky turned from a brilliant blue to a mellow gray twilight, the streets of Ba Sing Se lit up with street lamps and strings of lights stretched from house to house. Distant music could be heard from the windows of the tea shop. The girls had all disappeared to get ready for the festival, although Zuko wasn’t sure why what they’d been wearing wasn’t perfectly acceptable. He, Sokka, and Aang were sitting at a table, talking about nothing and waiting for the girls to reappear. 

When they finally did appear, Zuko was taken aback. Mai and Ty Lee had changed out of their signature colors and were instead wearing soft green silks in traditional Earth Kingdom style. Suki followed them, her dress consisting of deeper greens and pale gold silks. Toph had remained in her outfit and she stomped out, barefoot as always, and looking like she had been forced to sit through girl talk for the past half hour. And then Zuko saw her. His breath caught in his throat and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat as his mouth went dry.

She was dressed in a sweeping, soft gown of forest green and a rich gold that looked almost Fire Nation. Intricate patterns were stitched into the fabric; three-quarter sleeves with long excess fabric dripped like water from her arms, nearly touching the floor. Her hair fell in dark, loose curls around her face, pulled back only slightly from the top of her head, her signature loops of hair twisted intricately. Around her neck was her mother’s necklace, a flash of blue that nearly matched her eyes, foreign amidst the flood of green and gold, marking her as unmistakably Water Tribe. 

He suddenly felt inadequate and underdressed, staring at the Water Tribe girl before him. He didn’t realize he was staring so openly until her gaze flicked over to his and she raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking up into a smile.

“Careful there Zuko,” she giggled, making her way over to him. “A squirrel-bat might decide to make a nest in your mouth if you leave it hanging open like that.” 

Zuko shut his mouth and blinked, trying to regain control over his thoughts. “Sorry… uh… you look… very nice.” He said haltingly, unable to hold her gaze for fear of getting lost and doing something rash.

Katara snorted in a very unladylike manner. “I feel like a clown. Or a doll some little girl has dressed too extravagantly. Or a mixture of both.” 

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Aang bouncing over.

“Wow, Katara, you look amazing!” The young boy said, grinning up at her with his big gray eyes. 

Zuko felt a jealous anger burst inside him at the Avatar’s words, but he bit it back. The only thing he had the right to be jealous of Aang was his innocence; his ability to avoid the very nature of the war and violence that had invaded every moment of his life, of Katara’s life, of Sokka’s and Mai’s and everyone else’s. Aang had grown up in peace, had magically avoided having to kill Ozai. Zuko had the right to be jealous of him for it, and he did feel some amount of bitterness towards the monk, but he tried not to let it eat at him. It was not Aang’s fault, and he wouldn’t ruin the boy’s innocent hopefulness for the world by hating him for having what he did not. 

“Thanks, Aang.” Katara said, but her gaze remained fixed on Zuko. He looked away from her, his gaze falling upon Sokka and Suki who were busy whispering to each other across the table from him. 

“You gonna share the secret, lovebirds, or are we just gonna have to sit here and watch you two be gross?” Toph muttered loudly from beside Katara, her arms crossed and lips pursed. 

Suki flushed and Sokka stammered something about where Toph could stuff her opinions, but they weren’t nearly as lively in their retorts as Zuko had grown accustomed to. He furrowed his brows, examining their faces, but saw no hint of anything that might explain their behavior. 

“Well,” Mai broke the silence with her signature bored drawl. “This is exciting, but perhaps we’d better get to the festival.”

Ty Lee clapped her hands together excitedly. “Yes!” She squealed, nearly bouncing up and down and grabbing onto Mai’s arm. “I haven’t been to a festival since I left the circus!” 

Mai rolled her eyes, but Zuko caught the hint of a smile on her lips. He furrowed his brows deeper, looking back and forth between his ex-girlfriend and her best friend. He wasn’t quite sure, but he thought that maybe something had shifted between them. The way Mai seemed to be leaning ever-so-slightly towards Ty Lee, their arms now intertwined. It was subtle, but Mai had never done that when they were together, even at their happiest. And he felt a warmth spread within him because he knew that Mai was happy. He hadn’t realized exactly how much guilt he’d felt about breaking up with her, but that all went away as he saw her look down at Ty Lee’s excited, happy face and smile.

“Right, yes,” Sokka stood up, taking Suki’s hand. “The festival. Let’s go!” 

As Zuko stood, he was almost knocked flying as Toph lunged for Aang’s arm. “I call going with Aang!” She announced loudly. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, but she ignored them, still clinging to Aang. 

“Uh, Toph,” Aang began, hesitantly, leaning slightly away from the blind earthbender as he looked up at Katara. 

“Aang, it’s fine.” Katara smiled. “You and Toph can go together.”

“But-” 

“Oh come on, Twinkle Toes,” Toph rolled her eyes, dragging the young airbender towards the doors of the Jasmine Dragon and out into the street. 

Everyone else followed them out, already chattering excitedly about things. Zuko watched them go, a slight sense of sadness welling within him as he saw a group of people who had fought a war together. He wondered if any of them shared the same nightmares that he had, or the same fears for the future of the world. 

“Come on then.” Katara said, extending her arm out to him. He took it, and the two of them walked out of the tea shop together.

-

The streets were crowded but bright. Strings of lights in colors ranging from white to red to green and blue were stretched across every street corner and wrapped around every pillar, casting an air of whimsy over the crowd. As they made their way further into the city, they began to see street merchants standing with their carts, yelling encouragement to passersby to purchase their wares. The smell of sweet rolls and savory meats drifted across the market to them, the faint sound of lively music reaching their ears from somewhere off in the distance. 

Katara’s arm was intertwined with his; he could feel the soft weight of her hand on his forearm, the comforting presence of her body next to his. Suddenly she pointed to a cart that appeared to be selling small cakes. 

“I have _ always _wanted one of those!” She exclaimed, dragging him closer to the stand. “But when we were here before I never got a chance to buy one.” 

Zuko raised his eyebrow, amused at her childish enthusiasm. He started to follow her, not that he had much choice since she was dragging him along anyway, but then another stall caught his eye. He disengaged himself from Katara.

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled, already starting to make his way towards the stall, barely registering Katara’s response before dipping into the crowd.

As he neared the steall, the man behind it gave him a wide smile and outstretched his hands in a welcoming gesture. “Ah, hello there! What is it you are looking for?”

Zuko flashed him a small smile, then focused his attention on the wares before him. He wasn’t quite sure what had drawn him to the cart, and he scanned it briefly. Laid out before him were various stones and gems, some cut, some not, in an absolute rainbow of colors. A yellow-orange gem caught his eye, and he picked it up to examine it further.

“Ah, that is a good one,” the merchant said, noticing Zuko’s interest. “What is the occasion?”

Zuko furrowed his brows and set the gem down, looking up at the merchant. “Occasion?” 

“A birthday or anniversary perhaps?” The merchant questioned further.

Zuko shook his head and looked back down at the array before him. “No, nothing like that. I’m just looking.” He was about to turn away from the stall, not having found anything that really drew his interest, when his gaze fell upon a small oval stone that was almost hidden behind larger cuts of sapphire and moonstone. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand to touch it, his fingers gently running over its smooth surface. “What’s this?” He asked, picking it up and examining it further. It had looked blue at first glance, but as he moved his head and it caught the light, it seemed to burn orange. 

“Ahhhh…” The merchant exhaled. He nodded appreciatively at Zuko. “That is an Element Stone. They are beautiful, but common, in their separate states. Earth.” He pointed to a leaf green stone. “Air.” He pointed to a stone that was nearly white. “Water.” An ocean blue stone. “Fire.” A vibrant orange stone. “They are arguably more beautiful in their combination. Earth and Water is uncommon, Earth and Fire even more so. But it is very rare that I come across a Fire and Water. And one as pure as that one?” He shook his head, as if in awe. “No, young sir. I’ve never seen one so pure before.”

Zuko flipped the stone over in his palm. It felt cool against his skin, the blue as deep as the ocean it represented. He looked up, over at the stall where Katara was finally at the front of the line, handing over coins in exchange for two cakes. The lights danced across her face, illuminated her dress, sent flickers in her eyes. That feeling in his stomach every time he looked at her was becoming familiar, unshakeable, and it made no sense. He looked back up at the merchant.

“I’ll take it.” 

The merchant grinned and extended his hand for the coins Zuko procured from his pocket. “Good luck, young sir.” He winked at him. “She’s a lucky lady.” 

Zuko ignored him, although he felt his face burn from the comment. He turned back to the crowd, slipping the stone into his pocket. He felt like he needed to keep it secret, that it was something special that he couldn’t just parade around. 

“There you are!” Katara’s voice broke Zuko’s distraction. He looked up to see her smiling in front of him, holding out a cake in his direction. “I was beginning to think you’d been swept away by the crowd.”

Zuko shrugged and took the cake from her. “I just got distracted by a merchant who wouldn’t stop talking, that’s all.” 

She shrugged in return and they bit into their cakes. The sweet bready casing was delicious and sugary, followed by the bite of a tart raspberry jam on his tongue. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had anything quite so hearty in his life. It was filling and refreshing at the same time. He glanced at Katara, and saw an expression of absolute delight on her face, and he couldn’t help but smile.

As they linked arms again and made their way deeper into the festival streets, Zuko reached into his pocket and caressed the stone. He wasn’t really sure why he’d bought it. He had been drawn to it somehow. Fire and Water. He glanced down at Katara, feeling that sensation in his stomach again. No. That was stupid. It was just a rock. It meant nothing.

They came out in a large square in the city. The movement of the people was different here, the music pounding in Zuko’s ears, upbeat and thrumming. Despite himself, Zuko felt the urge to sway along to the beat. 

“Care to dance, Fire Lord?” Katara asked, nudging him with her elbow. Her blue eyes were wide with mischief.

“I don’t dance, Katara,” Zuko laughed. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh come on,” Katara said, rolling her eyes and dragging him into the crowd of dancing festival-goers. “Everyone dances at festivals.” 

Ignoring his meager protests, she dragged him into the middle of the crowd. He saw her glance around at the other dancers, then she started moving to the beat of the music. Zuko felt himself drawn into the music, and before he knew it, he was dancing right alongside her, laughing when she laughed and letting all his worries float away into the cool, night air. It felt good. Good to be free, and young, and dancing. In that moment, they weren’t Fire Lord Zuko and Master Waterbender Katara. They were just two teenagers enjoying the festival. 

And then the music slowed, and the crowd moved in closer. Zuko and Katara were pushed together, and Zuko could almost hear his heart beating in his ears, and he felt hot as he tried to slow his breathing from the fast-paced dance that had just ended. Katara was staring up at him with those incredibly blue eyes, and her lips were slightly parted, her chest rising and falling as she, too, tried to control her breathing. And they were so close, the music slow and steady. Zuko was vaguely aware of the crowd separating into pairs, and the pairs swaying together to the beat. A tsungi horn played soft and low. For several seconds he just stared at her, and she stared back, and Zuko was overwhelmed with the urge to reach out and touch her face with his hands - her face that he was sure was as soft and gentle as she was - and he wanted to lean down and -

He blinked, and pushed away the sensation bubbling within him. Hesitantly, he reached out for her waist with his left hand, gently pulling her closer as his right hand took hers and interlaced their fingers. Her hand was cool and soft in his; he could almost feel the pulse of the water that ran through her veins and fueled her bending. She was still looking up at him as she placed her other hand on his shoulder and stepped in so that they were nearly touching. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat as they began to sway gently to the music. He wasn’t able to look away from her, and she wasn’t looking away from him either, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so calm and yet so inexplicably exhilarated. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour, and the only things he could hear was the faint, far-off sound of the music, and Katara’s breathing, and his own breathing, and the quiet swishing sound of her dress as they moved. 

It took him a moment to realize that the music had stopped. The crowd around them was moving again, the hubbub of people’s conversation reaching his ears. Katara blinked and stepped back, breaking contact with him as her arms returned to her sides. She looked away from him, out at the crowd, and Zuko felt his face burn as he turned away from her as well, clearing his throat to help distract himself from her. 

“Let’s go sit down,” Katara said, pointing to the fountain they had found themselves at just a few hours ago. 

“I’ll get us some watermelon juice,” Zuko mumbled, already making his way towards a stand. He needed to clear his head from the dance, from Katara’s intoxicating smile and the way her hair smelled like the ocean. He shook his head as he dug around in his pocket for change, and his fingers brushed against the stone again. His heart skipped a beat, and he tried to push away the thoughts that kept nagging him. 

“Here ya go, mister,” the salesman said, handing him two medium-sized watermelon juices and breaking him out of his distracting thoughts. He thanked the man and handed over his coins, taking the melons in his hands and maneuvering through the crowd towards the fountain. 

Katara was sitting on the edge, swirling her fingers idly through the water. The ripples from her fingers distorted the reflections of the lights strung up across the square, the little flames flickering in the water. Zuko sat down beside her, offering her one of the melon juices and setting his own down between them. 

Katara was staring at the water, her hair hiding most of her face from Zuko’s view. He sipped at his juice, content to sit in silence rather than say something stupid in front of her.

“Do you ever think about the catacombs, Zuko?” Her voice was quiet, thoughtful, slightly sad.

Zuko looked down at his juice to avoid looking at the girl in front of him. Of course he thought about the catacombs, when he had first really spoken to Katara, had learned about her mother, had reached out to her, and she to him, and then he’d turned around and betrayed her and Iroh and the Avatar. For _ Azula _of all people. “Yes, I do.” He murmured. 

She looked up at him, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if you’d come with us back then? Do you think things would’ve turned out the same?”

He met her gaze. “I don’t know, Katara. It was war. Things were uncertain. I regret my choice, that’s all I can really say.”

She nodded, as if satisfied with his answer, and looked back at the water. “It was war…” she repeated, as though deep in thought. 

They sat there in silence for a moment. Zuko watched her face, searched for anything that might give him a hint as to how to help her, but she gave nothing away.

“Come on,” she said, finally, picking up her melon juice and taking a sip as she stood. “We’ve got a whole festival to see still.” 

Zuko extended his arm to her with a smile and a slight bow. “Master Katara.”

Her lips quirked up into a smile and she bowed her head, looking sideways at him as she looped her arm through his. “Fire Lord Zuko.” 

They pushed back into the crowd and let the distractions of the festival fill their minds and wash away their worries for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit later than last week - with the holidays I've had a lot of distractions and I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it, especially since Zuko (the poor, sweet boy) is clearly head over heels for Katara already. 
> 
> Next chapter their journey together truly begins, so I hope you're as excited as I am. As always, let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. The Search Begins (Katara)

She didn’t sleep well when they finally returned from the festival. Her usual nightmares were interspersed with dreams about Zuko, and touching Zuko, and slow-dancing with Zuko. The look in his eyes as they stared at each other and danced, the way she had almost  _ felt  _ his heart reaching out to hers.

She sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. It was useless, trying to sleep like this. And thinking those thoughts would do her no good. They were stupid and irrational and made no sense. Sighing deeply, she slid her legs out of bed and made her way to the washroom. Her legs felt heavy from lack of sleep, her entire body aching. Her side felt hot and tight, and as she pushed the door closed, she winced, a flash of blue crossing her vision. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her tunic over her head, letting it drop to the floor and kicking it aside. She peeled her undergarments off as well, making a mental note to wash them properly before she and Zuko headed out on their crazy, quite possibly impossible, search. Looking up into the mirror beside the sink, she felt the familiar hot sensation behind her eyes and the tightness in her throat. She was still skinny, her cheekbones a little more pronounced than she was used to, her ribs visible beneath her skin. Her scar stretched from her upper thigh all the way to her armpit, red and dark and ugly. She held her breath and reached over to her side, letting her fingers gently skim the surface, feeling the wrinkled, melted, distorted skin. 

Closing her eyes, she took a deep, steadying breath. No matter how many times she saw it, touched it, she would never get used to the ugly mark that marred her skin and left a permanent reminder of how close she had come to dying. Flashes of blue flames interrupted her thoughts, the distant, remembered sound of Azula’s maniacal laughter echoed in her head. She felt her heart speed up, the panic threatening to rise up and consume her, and she opened her eyes, quickly looking around so she could ground herself. Another deep, steadying breath, and focusing on the sensation of the water that was just out of sight, and the panic faded away. The laughter and blue flames faded away. And she was safe. She was safe, but she felt incredibly alone.

-

The only other person awake was Iroh, and as Katara stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat at the small table, she was surprised to see him making tea at such an early hour. 

“Good morning, Katara,” Iroh smiled, setting down a cup of sweet smelling tea in front of her as he sat down near her. “What’s troubling you, my dear?”

Katara wrapped her hands around the cup of tea and drew it in closer to her, staring down at the steaming, green water and inhaling its soothing smell. “What makes you think something’s bothering me?”

Iroh just chuckled and sipped at his tea. “You don’t get to be my age without learning a thing or two about human behavior.” He looked at her, his signature gentle wisdom gleaming in his eyes. “So, Katara, what’s on your mind?”

She sighed and took a drink of her tea, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat and settle in her stomach, warming her from the inside out. “I have to tell my dad and Sokka that I’m not going home with them.”

Iroh nodded. “Ah, being separated from family is always hard.” He finished off his tea, looking at her thoughtfully. “I’m sure they trust you to make the right decision.” 

Katara nodded and finished her tea, which Iroh immediately refilled. The silence stretched between them for a while, as Katara didn’t know what to say, and Iroh seemed content to just drink his tea. It wasn’t long before the other occupants of the Jasmine Dragon began to wake up and join them in the kitchen. It was still early, but they were all traveling.

Sokka trudged into the kitchen, grumbling about waking up and rubbing his eyes as he yawned, Suki beside him rolling her eyes, glowing like she’d had the best sleep of her life. Everyone else followed looking worn out from the festival. Katara’s gaze fell on Aang, and she felt her muscles tense as she stood.

“Hey Aang,” she said softly. “Can we talk?”

The boy looked up at her, grey eyes wide and innocent and young as always, and he nodded at her. Katara led the way to the balcony that looked out at part of the city and sighed, leaning against the railing. She bit her lip, unsure how to begin, but Aang spoke first.

“You’re going to tell me that we aren’t going to be together, aren’t you?”

His words surprised Katara, and she looked at him. The young Avatar had copied her by leaning on the railing beside her, but he was looking at the ground, slumped over. It reminded her of how he’d been when he’d lost Appa, although he had grown a lot since then.

“I’m sorry, Aang.” Katara said, reaching out to touch his arm. “I just don’t think we’re right for each other. We’ve had different experiences and-”

“Different experiences? We’ve been traveling together for a year, experiencing the same things! How could those possibly be different experiences?”

Aang looked at her, brows furrowed. Katara chewed on the inside of her cheek, the memory of Yon Rha, the monster who had murdered her mother, pleading for his life as he wallowed in a muddy puddle flashing through her mind. She could still see the ice shard piercing his chest, the blood soaking into his clothes as he collapsed with a sickening squelch. She could still remember exactly how it had felt as she watched the life drain from his eyes. And she remembered how Zuko had looked at her, not disgusted or horrified, but with acceptance and understanding. They had agreed never to tell Aang, because Aang would never understand. And Katara could never be with Aang because of it.

“Aang, I lost my mother-”

“And I lost my entire people!”

“I know, but-”

“But what, Katara?” Aang fumed, his face contorted with anger she rarely saw on him. “You’re saying that the murder of my people isn’t equivalent to you losing your mom?”

Katara frowned. “No, I-”

“What, then? Why am I not good enough for you?”

She felt the heat behind her eyes and the constriction of her throat, signals that tears were not far off. But she was angry. Angry at Aang, angry at the world, angry at herself. She was angry because Aang would never understand the true nature of the war that he had ended. He hadn’t lived it like she had. He hadn’t suffered his entire life like she had. He hadn’t  _ killed  _ like she had. 

“Because of everything, Aang!” She finally exploded, turning to face him full on, yelling like she couldn’t remember doing since Toph had first joined their little family. “Because my mother died, because you somehow managed to turn your responsibilities into  _ fun  _ while I grew up during a war, always worrying that my dad would never come back and taking care of Sokka and everyone else! Because I nearly died and I honestly don’t know how I didn’t, and you treat me like I’m the same as you, and I’m  _ not  _ and I never have been! You always push for me to forgive and forget, and I can’t do that. I’ve hurt people and been hurt and you don’t understand that! You don’t understand  _ me,  _ Aang! You never have.” Hot tears streamed down her face. She could feel her cheeks burning, her ears hot and red, her entire body shaking from the emotion roiling within her. 

Aang stared back at her in shock as though she had physically hit him. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open. She could see tears of his own forming in his eyes. She exhaled deeply, trying to steady herself, calm her breathing, stall the anger from bubbling up again.

“I love you, Aang. Just not the way you want me to.” She looked out at the city, at the pink sky that was getting brighter by the minute as the sun rose. “I’m sorry.”

The silence seemed to stretch endlessly, the tension thick in the air between them. She could feel his eyes burning into her, but she stared resolutely out at the city, refusing the break the silence first. She had done her part. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks, hot and salty; full of anger and fear and sadness. Yelling at Aang had never been the plan, but sometimes he was just so frustrating, and young, and innocent, while she was broken and used up inside, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Finally, after what felt like years, Aang spoke. “I guess you’re right. I don’t understand you.” He said, his voice dripping with disappointment and hurt. “And that makes me really sad, because I’ve traveled with you for a year, and I thought I knew who you were.”

“People change, Aang. They grow up. That’s how the world works.” Katara muttered, looking down at her hands. They were shaking. Unwanted memories bubbled to the surface again; Yon Rha’s lifeless eyes staring at her from the muddy puddle, Azula’s demented smile and laugh, Zuko jumping, falling, dying, the pain of her own injury, the blackness of death creeping in. Memories which were far more vivid and powerful in her mind than those of their early adventures. The war had always been a part of her, but it had grown stronger until it seemed to dominate her. And it didn’t, not anymore, but the scars remained. Her hand automatically moved to touch her side and she closed her eyes. No, the scars would never go away.

“You’re just trying to be like him.”

“Like who?”

“Zuko. Ever since he joined our team, you’ve been sour and dark just like him.”

She turned to him, brows furrowed. She could feel the anger rising again and she fought to remain in control. One yelling match was enough. Even so, her fists clenched as she faced the young airbender and she grit her teeth. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Aang. You think that I owe you something, that the war shouldn’t have changed me, but I don’t and it did. I don’t have to explain myself to you anymore. Accept that we aren’t together and move on.” 

She turned and walked back inside. Everyone was fully awake now, and as she entered the shop from the balcony, she saw all their heads turn as they quickly resumed conversations, pretending like they hadn’t just been watching her and Aang for the past five minutes. But she didn’t care. The energy coursing through her veins emboldened her, and she locked eyes with her father.

“Dad, Sokka,” she said, standing as tall as she could, her face set and determined. “I’m not going to the South Pole with you. I’m staying to help Zuko find his mom.” 

-

Appa landed just outside the ferry station on the other side of the lake separating Ba Sing Se from the majority of the Earth Kingdom. The ride had been silent and tense; even Momo hadn’t made any noise or gotten himself into trouble. Katara was glad that the ride was finally over, and that she wouldn’t have to see Aang for… who knew how long. Part of her felt bad for hurting him, but the rest of her knew that it had been inevitable, and it was better now than later. 

She slid down from Appa’s saddle and reached up to catch the packs that Zuko was tossing down. Zuko slid down after her, and Katara turned to scoop her pack off the ground but was caught by a strong hand. She turned, looking up to meet her father’s steady gaze.

“Katara,” he said, and his voice seemed to reach inside her and soothe her worries. Familiar, strong, and wise, she felt safe as she embraced him. “Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

Hakoda’s eyes flicked over to Zuko, who was awkwardly organizing the packs, obviously trying not to intrude on their conversation. “Are you sure about him?”

Katara frowned. “What do you mean?”

Her father raised an eyebrow. “I mean, he’s a teenaged boy, and you’re a beautiful young woman, and you’re traveling alone, and-”

Katara felt her face burn at the implication. “No!” She interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of her father’s unnecessary concerns. “Spirits, no. Dad, that’s… no. Anyway, I traveled for most of the year with just Sokka and Aang.”

He raised his eyebrows higher. “Yes, but that was your brother and a twelve-year-old monk. Zuko is seventeen, Katara.” 

“And we’re  _ friends. _ ” Her face was getting hotter by the second, that odd sensation in her stomach that she sometimes got when she looked at Zuko returning unbidden. But they  _ were  _ friends, and Katara knew her father’s worries were unfounded. “And anyway, I’m a master waterbender. I think I can take care of myself.”

Hakoda sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. “You remind me so much of your mother. Strong, stubborn, and beautiful.” He took a breath, and Katara could feel that he was fighting back emotion. “I love you Katara. Be careful.”

“I will, Dad. I love you too.” She closed her eyes, soaking up as much of the embrace as she could before finally pulling away. “I’ll send you a letter when I can.”

She watched as her father climbed back onto Appa’s back, waving goodbye to Sokka again. She’d already said her goodbyes, but watching them go was still hard. She hadn’t been apart from Sokka for longer than a few days in her entire life, and her heart hurt as she watched Appa take off and disappear into the sky. She was aware of Zuko standing beside her, but he said nothing, and she was grateful for his silence. 

“Come on,” she said finally, turning and shouldering her pack. “We’d better go buy some ostrich horses and get going.” She turned towards the small merchant town, her feet crunching on the hard dirt road as she marched forward. 

-

The ostrich horses were excited to be getting out of their stable. Katara eyed hers warily. She had seen the creatures before, but she had never ridden one, nor had she ever had the desire to. It squawked and pawed at the ground with its oversized bird foot and Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko. “I’m supposed to ride this thing?”

He was already on top of his mount, looking down at her with an amused expression on his face. “Unless you want to walk, yes.”

She rolled her eyes and grit her teeth, clutching the reins as though her life depended on it, and hopped into the saddle. Well, more like squirmed and pulled herself into the saddle. It was very undignified, and she felt her face burn as the weight of Zuko’s gaze remained steady on her as she struggled. But she managed to get seated on top of the strange bird horse and exhaled with relief. She could get used to climbing up there. 

“Right. To Omashu?” She said, looking over at Zuko.

“To Omashu.” He nodded, kicking his bird so it started walking down the road that led southwest. 

Katara followed, amazed that she didn’t fall right out of the saddle when the bird started its unusual gait. She kicked her bird again to catch up to Zuko, and they stayed side-by-side as they left the town and began to make their way into the depths of the Earth Kingdom. 

They had decided to start their search in Omashu because they didn’t really have anywhere else to start, and it was the closest Earth Kingdom city to the Fire Nation. Zuko had suggested it, and Katara, not having any better ideas, had agreed. Ba Sing Se was full of refugees, but Omashu wasn’t, and it would be easier to ask about a Fire Nation woman there. Katara glanced at Zuko. His mouth was set in a hard, determined line, his brows furrowed. He was desperate to find her, clinging onto the small hope that Omashu could lead him to her. She looked forward again, biting on her lip. She hoped that the city would hold all the answers that he sought.

-

“We should stop here,” Zuko said, pulling his mount to a halt. 

Katara looked around. There wasn’t much to see except rocks, dirt, and a few scraggly trees and bushes. A small pond off to the side promised relief for the ostrich horses, and a place for Katara to practice her bending if she wanted. The sky was growing darker as the sun winked at them from just above the horizon, the cool night air already blowing in from across the desert that she knew was to the southeast. She slid off her bird and led it over to the pond, letting it dip its head and drink from the clear water. 

They set up camp mostly in companionable silence, and by the time the sun was completely hidden beyond the horizon and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky, their tent was up and Zuko had a small fire burning. The ostrich horses were tied to a tree near the pond, and a small pot on the fire was just beginning to bubble. Katara sat down beside Zuko and crossed her legs, staring into the flames.

“Your dad seems pretty cool,” Zuko finally said, reaching into the pot with a wooden ladle and stirring the stew that was bubbling nicely.

She turned her head and fixed Zuko with a calculating stare. “What did he do to you?”

He glanced at her, and she was almost certain his cheek had turned pink, though with the firelight it was hard to tell. “Nothing,” he said, too quickly, and Katara knew he was hiding something. “He’s just seems like a really good dad, and a good warrior.”

Katara raised her eyebrows. “You’re a bad liar, Zuko. What did my dad say to you?”

Zuko looked at her, and she could tell that he was trying very hard not to shy away from embarrassment. “He, uh… Well, he said that if I hurt you or did anything that not only would  _ you  _ kick my ass, but he would find me afterwards and kick my ass a second time.” 

Katara turned bright red and hid her face in her hands. “Oh my Spirits,” she muttered, shaking her head as her hair hid her face. “He tried giving me The Talk right before we left, or basically that. He was implying that because you’re seventeen and a boy, and I’m fifteen and a girl, that things would… happen.” She giggled nervously to hide her embarrassment and quell the sensation in her stomach - that nervous fluttering she felt when she looked at Zuko. She didn’t know what it meant, or why it was happening, but she wasn’t going to let it take over her life. 

“You know, I never actually knew how old you were, exactly.” Zuko asked, suddenly changing the subject. “I always assumed you were older than Sokka, until he said you were younger, and then I was just kinda confused.” He handed her a bowl of stew.

Katara looked up, grateful for the different topic, and took the stew in her hands. “Well, Sokka’s kind of an idiot so it’s hard to base age off his behavior.” She laughed. It felt good to laugh. To be there, sitting in the darkness by the fire with someone she could talk to freely, because he had seen the worst part of her and still accepted her. She shoveled some stew into her mouth and swallowed. It wasn’t half bad, and she finished it off quickly before speaking again. “I actually turn sixteen in a week. Which means, if I were to go back to the South Pole, I would be eligible for marriage.” She made a face and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she looked back at the fire. Although she knew her father wouldn’t let her be married off to just anyone, she knew it was a possibility that she’d be paired with someone from the Northern Water Tribe, to help secure their alliance. And maybe that was her duty, as daughter of the chief, but she couldn’t do it. She would forever be wishing for something bigger, something beyond the world of ice and snow, like she had as a child.

“You don’t want to get married?” Zuko asked, curiously.

She looked at him. His gaze was steady and sincere, his golden eyes bright, flickering with light from the fire. His scar looked shadowy and dark in the strange lighting, his hair gently rustled by the breeze. Katara felt that fluttering sensation again, stronger than ever as she stared back into his eyes. She could almost feel his breath on her skin, could see the faint imperfection of his nose. “Not right now,” she said softly. “And not for political reasons. But eventually, yeah, with the right person.” His eyes flashed, or was it just the flames growing higher? “But I… have a lot to deal with right now.” Subconsciously, her hand moved to caress her right side, where the scar had almost finished healing, and she looked down at the ground. 

“I’m sure it would take a pretty special person to be worthy of marrying you,” Zuko laughed. “Especially since you rejected  _ the Avatar. _ ” 

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She felt a bit guilty for hurting Aang so much, even though it had been necessary. “Yeah, I guess.” She sighed, setting her bowl down and standing up. “I’m going to get some sleep.”

-

She didn’t sleep. She tried, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t sleep. She drifted off a few times, but it was only a half sleep, fitful and full of strange dreams. In addition to her usual nightmares, surreal dreams about an extravagant wedding full of gold and white permeated her vision. She pretended to be asleep when Zuko made his way into the tent and curled up on his own sleeping roll. She listened to his breathing, slow and steady, until it finally lulled her into a deeper sleep.

She woke gasping for air, the memory of her body burning still vivid. The smell of charred fabric and flesh still lingered in her nose, the smell of smoke almost choking her. Memories of blue flames were imprinted on the inside of her eyelids, making their presence known every time she blinked. Her heart was racing, so fast it was all she could hear as the blood rushed through her ears. She sat up, her body shaking, and pressed her hands to her eyes, letting her hair fall around her, shielding her from the outside world while she struggled with the one in her memories. She could feel the tears coming and took great, shuddering breaths to try to stop the flow. 

She needed water. She needed to feel the pulse of her chi flowing through her as she bent the water to her will. Scrambling out of her sleeping roll and into the predawn world, she peeled off her outer tunic and leggings, letting them drop to the ground as she ran into the pond in her undergarments. The cool water touched her legs, sending shivers up her spine, the mud sucked at her feet. She twisted her arms around her head, sending water spiraling around her. She could feel the chi flowing through her, felt it soothe her shakiness, relax her aching muscles. It made her feel powerful again, and she realized that it was the first time she’d really used her bending since waking up over a week ago. She felt more like herself than she had since then.

Katara kept bending, sending out vicious whips and frozen shards in random directions as though she were fighting a small army of firebenders, until the sun had fully appeared above the horizon and she felt her energy draining, and then she just relaxed into the water and let herself float into the middle of the pond, bending the water just enough to feel its coolness on her skin, her eyes closed. She could feel the water seeping into her scar, working its magic as it pulled away the pain and aches from every part of her body, could feel the sun on her face, warm in contrast to the water.

“Katara?” The words sounded muffled, distorted by the water and distance between them and her. Suddenly she felt very exposed, and she knew Zuko was staring at her, and she desperately wished for her tunic. Her scar seemed to burn of its own accord, even though she knew that it wasn’t actual, physical pain she was experiencing. She wasn’t sure why she was so concerned, either. They had gone swimming together on Ember Island. Maybe it was different now because they were alone, or maybe because she felt uncomfortable in her own skin because of…

“Katara? Are you okay?” The voice permeated her thoughts once again, and she realized that there was concern in the voice. Perhaps he’d thought she’d drowned. She smiled at the thought, chuckling to herself as she continued to float in the pond. A waterbender, a master at that, drowning in a pond that was barely four feet deep. That would truly be a feat of incompetence. But she didn’t want to get out of the water, and be more exposed. Her smile faded as she realized she didn’t want Zuko to see her deformed side.

“I’m fine,” she called out, shifting her body so that she was standing in the sucking mud at the bottom of the pond, her body mostly concealed by the water swirling around her, her blue eyes locked on his golden gaze. 

“I’ll, uh, make breakfast then?” His voice trailed upwards, as if it were a question.

Katara shrugged and started walking towards the shore. “I’m not hungry, but go ahead and eat.” 

“Oh, alright. I’ll pack up the tent then,” he said hurriedly, turning away from the water and fiddling with the posts of the tent, giving Katara the opportunity to slip out of the water and into her tunic without him seeing her. She joined him wordlessly, helping to pack up the tent and supplies and tie them back onto the ostrich horses.

“Are you really okay?” Zuko asked after a few moments, tugging on the rope that secured his sleeping roll to his bird. 

Katara could feel his eyes on her, but she didn’t look at him. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see the worry she knew was written all over his face. “Yeah, just a bit tired. That’s all.”

Zuko’s lips tightened into a frown. “You couldn’t sleep?”

She scrambled onto her bird’s back and turned it towards the road. “Something like that.” She didn’t want to trouble Zuko with her nightmares. It seemed like such a silly thing to be losing sleep over. Childish, even. She wasn’t a kid anymore. Zuko might not judge her for it, but she was sure he didn’t have nightmares, and she didn’t want to bother him with hers.

Zuko hopped onto his own bird and followed her. “You know you can talk to me, right?” He said, resting his hand gently on her forearm as they rode side-by-side. “We’ve both seen each other at our worst and most vulnerable, I’m pretty sure nothing you could tell me would shock me. And nothing would ever make me think less of you.”

She met his gaze, and part of her desperately wanted to tell him. Her heart felt like it was being pulled apart as she fought with herself. He looked so young, staring at her, and she realized that he  _ was _ young. Seventeen, and already ruling an entire nation, and he was still a boy, and he was lost and looking for his mother, and he had nearly died, and through all that he maintained a genuine concern for her wellbeing that surprised her despite having experienced it countless times throughout their journeys together. “I know, Zuko. I’m just… not ready.” 

He nodded, and let go of her arm, and suddenly she felt very cold, and even though he was still right beside her, and the rhythmic crunching of the ostrich horses’ feet echoed in her ears, and the cool breeze carried promises of civilization further away, she felt almost as though she were alone and marching down an endless road that led to nothing and was surrounded by nothing. And she wished that Zuko hadn’t let go of her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I actually finished this chapter on Tuesday and had to force myself to wait to post it. 
> 
> I also wasn't sure how I wanted to handle Katara breaking up with Aang, but as I wrote it, it just made sense to go this way. Don't get me wrong, I love Aang, but based on his behavior in the show regarding Katara and the fact that he is 13, I don't think this is out of place. And don't worry, he'll reappear in the story later on!  
As you can tell, I have aged Katara up by about a year. I did this so that it makes more sense for later on. 
> 
> I am struggling a bit with the next chapter and I have a lot of work to do this week, so it may be delayed. I will edit these notes if it is delayed more than a day.   
As always, let me know what you think!


	6. Just Imagining Things (Both)

The stone weighed heavy in his pocket as they rode in silence. Katara seemed unwilling to talk, and Zuko wasn’t great at forcing conversation, so he contented himself with occasional sideways glances to make sure she was still okay. His mind kept drifting back to their conversation the previous night. His question had slipped out before he had really thought it through, but she hadn’t seemed to mind. And the way she had looked at him when she’d said “with the right person” made his heart skip a beat. Her blue eyes had been wide, trusting, the light from the fire flickering within them, searching, and she had leaned forward ever so slightly. Or had he just imagined it all? He thought maybe he had imagined it, because he had the stone in his pocket and the mere idea of it was making him crazy. He tapped his pocket thoughtfully with his hand, chewing on his bottom lip. Perhaps he ought to just get rid of the stone; he had no real use for it, and it would be a shame to let something so beautiful go to waste. But even as he thought it, he knew he could not part with the stone. Something had drawn him to it and that same something was preventing him from giving it away.

They didn’t stop all day, only snacking on cheese and apples when their stomachs grumbled in complaint of the lack of food. The scenery didn’t change much; there were lots of rocks, a few sparse trees, and the dirt road in front of them. The only exciting thing that happened was when Zuko’s ostrich horse spooked at a rabbit jumping out from a bush. The rest of their day was monotonous and hot, the late summer sun beating down on them without so much as a cloud to stop it. 

-

The next three days wore on just the same. He was exhausted from the long hours and lack of sleep. The nightmares that had plagued him ever since his duel with Azula had followed him. He always woke up shaking and gasping for air, visions of Katara engulfed in flames burned into his mind, her screams echoing in his head. And every morning, he had to scramble out of the tent to find her and make sure she was okay, because she was always awake before him, and his heart wouldn’t calm down until he saw that she was still alive and not one of Azula’s many victims. 

They were close to Omashu now. Their ostrich horses were as exhausted as they were, and Zuko wasn’t sure they would be able to keep up the pace they had been marching so relentlessly with. The sun was fading in the sky as he glanced over at Katara. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her face was tight and worn. She had tied her hair back in a messy braid, and she was staring blankly ahead and slightly down, like she was too tired to lift her head properly. He felt a hard tug on his heart as he looked at her. He shouldn’t have asked her to come with him, she hadn’t had enough time to recover from her injury. And he’d dragged her along with him out of selfishness. He looked up, and his heart lifted as the faint outline of buildings appeared on the horizon. A village!

-

There was a small inn at the center of the small village, with an even smaller barn off to the side. Zuko slid off his bird, which immediately squawked in relief and lowered its head.

“Here,” Zuko said, taking hold of Katara’s bird as well as she slid from its back and nearly fell to the ground. He reached out an arm to steady her, and was met with a mumbled, ‘I’m fine.’ He raised his eyebrow slightly, but retracted his arm. “You go inside and get us a room. I’ll put the birds away.”

Katara grabbed her pack from her bird and headed off into the building as Zuko led the birds into the barn. The birds perked up at the sight of the food and water in the stall, and Zuko was happy to pat them goodbye as they dug in hungrily. His own stomach rumbled, but his body felt incredibly heavy, and he just wanted to get inside and sleep.

“Hello, my friend just paid for a room for us - can you tell me which one it is?” He asked, stepping up to the counter. The building was made of stone, and it was cool inside, a welcome relief from the dripping heat just outside the door.

The innkeeper smiled. “Ah the Water Tribe girl, right? Up the stairs to the left. Number three.”

Zuko bowed and made his way up the stairs and down the hallway to the third room. The door swung open to reveal a small, cozy room with a small dresser, a bedside table, and a bed. He blinked as he realized that there was only  _ one  _ bed. Rich golden sunlight from the window cast a glow onto the small blue figure who was already lying in the bed, hands tucked up under her cheek, her breathing soft and slow and regular. She looked so innocent lying there, so young. The hard lines of her face were soft, whatever worries she thought about during the day forgotten. Zuko felt the overwhelming urge to step up beside her, and brush away the lock of hair that had fallen into her face, and to press his lips to her forehead and take her hand in his. His leg moved, as though to follow these unconscious instructions, but he stopped himself. 

He made sure the door was locked, and drew the curtains over the window to block the bright sun which hadn’t quite set. Kicking off his shoes, he glanced between the bed and the floor, debating. His body was aching, sore, beaten up from four days of constant riding. He let his shirt fall to the floor as he crawled into the bed, careful not to wake Katara. The soft mattress soothed his tired muscles, and Katara’s rhythmic, gentle breathing soon lulled him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-

Katara woke slowly. She was aware of her body for a few moments before she was able to control it, and she stretched out her stiff muscles luxuriously before opening her eyes. The room was dark, or at least darker than it had been when she had fallen asleep. But she felt rested, for the first time in a long time. Her muscles were stiff, and her mouth was dry, but she didn’t feel that bone-weariness that she had felt ever since waking up from the fight with Azula. With a jolt, she realized that she hadn’t had a single nightmare. She’d slept peacefully through the night for the first time in a long time.

She glanced around, brows furrowed. Where was Zuko? She should have waited for him to come up, but the sight of the bed had been too much for her exhausted body, and she had collapsed on it without thinking. Her eyes fell on the lump in the bed beside her. It was rising and falling gently, covered in a blanket, with only his head peeking out. Shaggy black hair fell into his face, mostly obscuring his scar. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking how peaceful he looked. Zuko, the boy who had chased them across the world, who had begged for their forgiveness, who had stayed awake all night outside her tent to tell her that he was going to help her seek revenge for her mother’s death, the boy who was so angry and hurt inside, looking so serene and happy, his scar the only evidence that the world had hurt him. She reached out to brush the hair out of his face, then stopped herself, fingers still outstretched, confused. That fluttery feeling had come back. 

She slid out of bed, careful not to disturb the still-sleeping boy, and padded over to the window, pulling one of the curtains aside and peering out at the world. It was raining. Pouring. She could almost feel the water as it cascaded from the dark clouds, concealing the sun beyond it. The water drummed on the window pane, and Katara traced droplets with her finger as she watched the rain fall. 

“Katara?” The mumbled, sleepy voice made Katara look up. She was met with Zuko’s golden stare, still blurry-eyed from sleep. His hair stuck up in places, and as he pushed himself into more of a sitting position, she realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

That fluttery feeling came back, stronger than ever, and she felt her cheeks burn as she quickly looked back out the window. “Good afternoon, sleepy head,” she said, unable to hide a smile.

“What?” Zuko exclaimed, almost jumping out of the bed. “It’s afternoon?!” 

Katara looked at him - and fought very hard to keep her eyes on his  _ face  _ and not his  _ chest _ \- and shrugged. “Honestly I have no idea. It’s raining. I can’t see the sky.”

Zuko walked over to the window and Katara quickly averted her eyes so she was concentrating very hard on a droplet of water on the glass as Zuko leaned in close and peered out of the curtains. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, the signature warmth of the firebenders. He smelled like woodsmoke and spice, and he was  _ so close  _ and she could feel her heartbeat and his heartbeat and was she imagining it or was his heart beating as fast as her own? Her mind flashed back to the festival, when they’d danced, and she hadn’t been able to look away from his eyes, and the way that he had looked at her when they’d talked about her birthday, and the way he’d reached out to steady her last night when she almost fell...

No. She was imagining things. 

\- 

She was so close. He could smell the ocean in her hair, sense the power of the water coursing through her veins. He was staring out the window, but he wasn’t really seeing the world outside. His mind was overwhelmed with all things Katara. Her scent, her closeness, the way she had looked at him when he’d sat up, the way she was avoiding looking at him now. His heart was beating out of control. Her hair was a complete mess, her clothes sweaty and dirty from days of travel, remnants of bags still dark beneath her brilliantly blue eyes, but she was so beautiful. The stone seemed to thrum in his pocket, and suddenly he knew why he had bought it. 

He looked down at her, and realized that she was staring up at him. He felt his hand move, as if of its own accord, slowly, towards her face. He wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin in his hands, to protect her, to chase away whatever kept her awake at night because he knew she didn’t sleep, and knew she was too proud to admit it. And the way she was looking at him, wide-eyed, trusting, so close… did she perhaps feel the same? Or was he just imagining it all?

-

He looked at her, and the expression on his face, in his eyes, was so vulnerable. It felt like he was opening his heart to her, and she couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to look away. She wanted to stare at him forever. But she couldn’t, because that would be impossible, and that would be stupid, and she was just imagining this whole thing. Well, maybe not the  _ whole  _ thing, but the parts about him leaning closer to her and the way his golden eyes wouldn’t look away from her and his hand moving towards her…

She stood up abruptly, shattering the moment. It was hard for her to breathe. The room spun a little, and she realized, as her stomach let out a loud rumble, that she was starving. Sidestepping away from Zuko, taking a deep breath to clear her head, she slipped her boots on and hastily pulled her hair back into a slightly less messy braid. 

“Katara?” Zuko’s voice broke through her fuzzy mind, sharp and clear. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m fine,” she cut him off. “I’m going downstairs to get some food. I’ll bring some up for you.” She marched to the door, risking a quick glance backwards and meeting his gaze for a split second. His face was full of disappointment, she imagined, turning quickly away and trotting down the stairs to the main floor. She was imagining a lot of things lately. 

“Well hello there!” The innkeeper greeted her cheerfully. “I take it you slept well?”

She smiled at the man, who looked to be as old as the building itself. “Yes, thank you. Um. Can you tell me what time it is? I can’t tell because of the rain.”

“Of course, dear. It’s early morning.”

Katara frowned. She wasn’t sure why, but she was sure that more than a few hours had passed. “I feel like I slept a lot longer than that,” she commented, shrugging. “Guess the bed was just too comfy.”

The man laughed. “Well, I’d say you did, dear, seeing as neither of you came down all day yesterday! Not that I expected you to, you both looked dead on yer feet. Poor things. Why are you traveling these parts? Unusual for two younguns such as yerselves to be wandering around alone.”

Katara blinked. She wasn’t sure she believed the man before her. Sleeping through an entire day and a half? How was that possible? But somehow, deep in her gut, she knew he was right. She felt far too rested to just have slept a little. “Uh,” she blinked again and shook her head, trying to remember the man’s question. “We’re looking for someone.” She dug in her pocket for some coins. “Could I get two meals please, to take upstairs?”

The man nodded. “Looking fer someone, ey?” He commented as he prepared two bowls with rice. “A lot of people come through ‘ere looking for people. Just unusual yer so young.”

Katara nodded, not really paying attention. Then, a thought struck her. “Actually…” She looked at the man with furrowed brows. “Maybe you could help us. I’m not sure you would remember back about eight years ago, but the woman we’re looking for is Fire Nation. Long black hair, golden brown eyes, she would probably have been alone.”

“Fire Nation, ey?” The man handed her the bowls and leaned on the counter, chin cupped in his hand. “Hmm… Eight years ago… Hmm… Well, I don’t remember a Fire Nation lady particularly - woulda been torn apart the minute she got to Omashu, I expect, if she was known to be Fire Nation. With the war, and all.” He gestured as though to explain his point better. 

“But you remember someone?”

The man nodded. “Yeah, about eight years ago, woman came in. Looks like you said, long black hair and bright eyes. Unusual fer round here, ya know. Tall too. Pretty. Carried herself tall and proud. Also unusual fer round here.”

Katara’s heart was racing. Could this be Zuko’s mother? Could she really have just stumbled into a lead as to her whereabouts? She took a breath. “Where did she go?”

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, er, I’m not quite sure.” Katara’s heart sank. “But I think she was headed north, northwest? To the river up there. Said something about a river. I know there’s a town up there by the river. Get shipments of fish and such from it every now and then. Perhaps someone there would know more.”

Katara was buzzing. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. When Zuko had first proposed his plan, she had thought he was crazy. Crazy for believing he could find her after eight years. And she’d agreed to go with him because she didn’t want to go back to the South Pole and she had nowhere else to go, and because she hadn’t wanted him to set off alone on an impossible journey. But here she was, in an inn in the middle of nowhere somewhere north of Omashu, and there was evidence of his mother. Squeaking out a thank you, she grabbed the two bowls of rice and charged upstairs.

-

Zuko watched Katara leave, the heat of embarrassment rising up within him. Embarrassment and disappointment and frustration. As soon as she was out the door, he let out a frustrated cry and sat down on the chair she had been in only moments ago.

“Gah! How could I be so  _ stupid?! _ ” He put his head in his hands. His stupid brain had tricked him, made him almost believe that Katara felt the same about him as he did her. And he wasn’t sure why he’d let himself believe it. She was strong, and powerful, and smart, and amazing, and he was just a boy with a scar, and he was a Fire Lord, but he had no idea what he was doing. 

He made his way to the washroom, still shaking his head, mad at himself, mad at the world. Hot water poured out onto his skin, and for a while, he forgot about being stupid and washed away the past few days from his skin. It was only then did he realize that he hadn’t been haunted by nightmares the previous night, and wondered if maybe they had finally left him behind.

Zuko was just pulling a shirt on when Katara burst back into the room, eyes wide and excited, a grin on her face. She set down the bowls of rice she was holding, nearly spilling them, and bounced up to Zuko, who just stared at her incredulously. 

“Uh, Katara? Are you okay?”

“Yes!” She squealed. “I just found out where your mom might be!”

Zuko stared at her. Shock, excitement, confusion. His brain started whirring, trying to comprehend what she was saying. And she was still talking.

“The innkeeper said he remembers a woman coming through about eight years ago and from the description it sounded like your mom, and he said she headed northwest, to the river just past the mountains!” She dug through their packs until she found what she was looking for, and spread it out on the table near the food. “There!” She jabbed a finger at the map, pointing to a river that started just past the mountain range to the northwest. “It’s probably about a three day journey to the town up there.”

Zuko couldn’t speak. His heart was thundering in his chest, his mind running a million miles an hour. And what was there to say? Before he even knew what he was doing, he was wrapping his arms around Katara and squeezing her so tightly that he could barely breathe, and he was laughing as he spun her around the room, and he could hardly believe it. 

“Katara, you’re amazing! Thank you!” He laughed, finally setting her down. His arms were still wrapped around her as his chest heaved. And she was laughing and catching her breath, her hands holding onto his arms to steady herself, and her face was so bright, and he hadn’t seen her laugh like that in a long time. Before he could do anything else or say anything stupid, she pulled away, but her face was still bright.

“I should wash up, and wash our clothes. As soon as the rain lets up, we should go.” 

-

The rain let up a few hours later, and as the sun began to poke holes in the still-gray clouds, Katara and Zuko waved goodbye to the innkeeper, thanking him for everything, mounted their birds, and began trudging down the muddy path that led northwest. Katara had spent her time cleaning their clothes and repacking their bags while Zuko had gone to replenish their food supplies from the innkeeper. 

As they marched along, Katara kept glancing at Zuko. He looked happier than she had ever seen him, and she couldn’t help but smile. He looked  _ alive _ . And she felt alive, too. It felt good to have a goal that seemed obtainable, instead of a vague, impossible mission and no real idea where to go. And it felt good to see Zuko happy. Her mind drifted back to earlier that morning, and she looked away from Zuko and out at the landscape to hide the dark flush that had crept onto her cheeks. She wasn’t sure really what had happened, or what would’ve happened - because nothing  _ actually  _ happened - but whatever it was made that feeling in her stomach even more pronounced. But she would have to be crazy to think that she could ever be anything other than a friend - or an enemy, she supposed, since they had spent most of the past year as enemies - of Zuko’s. Not that she wanted to be more, of course. They were friends.  _ Friends _ , she’d told her dad. They were  _ friends. _

But she wasn’t sure that a friend had ever made her feel the way Zuko did. And she wasn’t sure she didn’t want to find out what it would be like to be more than friends.

-

Zuko’s mind kept drifting. He thought about his mother, he thought about Azula, he thought about Katara and how close he had been to kissing her that morning. The stone hung in his pocket, heavier than ever now that he knew why he’d bought it. He glanced at Katara. He had fought so hard for her forgiveness and acceptance. He bit his lip and looked straight ahead. He wasn’t sure he had any room to ask for anything more than that from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write, even though I got to have some more tense moments with Katara and Zuko. 
> 
> Also, I know, the one bed trope is overused and outdated, but I hope I did it justice and that it made sense here - it made sense to me that an innkeeper in the middle of nowhere probably wouldn't have a room with more than one bed, so idk.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, because as I said, it was difficult to write, and I'm actually not super happy with the chapter. I'll probably rewrite it at some point - I'll probably rewrite this whole story once it's finished, but that may be a long time from now, so we'll see. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	7. Nightmares and Necklaces (Both)

That night, they found a small patch of dry ground to set up their tent. It had been shielded from the rain by a rock outcrop, and Zuko figured it had probably been made by earthbenders years ago. He let Katara set up the tent as he gathered up some wood and lit the fire with a snap of his fingers. Orange flames burst into life, and he sat down near it just as Katara settled down beside him. 

“Katara…” He began. She looked up at him, and he continued. “I… want to thank you.”

She frowned, visibly confused. “For what?”

Zuko shook his head. “For everything, I guess. For forgiving me, and for fighting Azula with me, and for saving me, and for helping me find my mom. And for being here. You don’t know how much it means to me.”

She smiled at him, and her eyes, lit up with the combination of the fire and the smile, made Zuko’s heart flutter. And then she reached out her hand and touched his arm, the coolness of her touch sending a shiver down his spine. “You don’t have to thank me for being your friend. Or for forgiving you. You earned that.” And then her hand was gone, and she was bending water into a pot and putting it on the fire. 

Zuko watched her as she added ingredients to the pot, and before long, a delicious aroma rose from the pot and made his mouth water. They ate in silence as they usually did, but when Katara set down her bowl and stood up to go to bed, Zuko stood as well.

“Uh, Katara…” He ran a hand nervously through his hair and looked down sheepishly before looking back up at her. “About earlier today… I-”

“It’s fine,” she said, and Zuko was almost certain he saw her cheeks go pink. “Forget about it.” And then she was gone, inside the tent and away from view.

Zuko sat down with a groan, shaking his head. Once again, stupid. He almost laughed at himself. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the stone, examining it in the firelight. The flames flickered on its surface, turning the blue into vivid orange, the shadows making the ocean blue look as dark as the night sky. It was a stone fit for a betrothal necklace. He looked at the tent as though he could still see Katara. The stone was meant for her.

-

Blue fire burned all around her. Somewhere nearby, Zuko screamed as he writhed on the ground, convulsing from the electricity coursing through his body. Katara screamed his name, hot tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks, evaporating in the heat of the flames. Azula was laughing somewhere unseen, her voice echoing from everywhere and nowhere as Katara screamed and screamed, trying to get to Zuko but unable to get through the fire. And then a man walked through the fire and stared at her with dead eyes, an ice shard piercing his heart as blood soaked into his clothes and dripped onto the floor. And then the fire was closing in, and Azula’s laughter grew louder and louder as the heat became too much to bear, and Yon Rha’s voice rang in her head. “This is what you deserve.” And then she was burning and screaming and she couldn’t see anything except for the white hot pain and she could smell the smoke and it was choking her into blackness.

She woke up screaming. There was blackness all around her, and she couldn’t see, and for a moment she thought that maybe she was dead, that the nightmare had been real, and then she heard Zuko’s voice and he was there, beside her, looking at her, a small flicker of fire in his hand that lit up his face. 

“Katara! Are you okay? What happened?” 

His voice was so full of concern, and his eyes were searching her face, and Katara felt the heat of the tears and she knew she couldn’t fight it anymore, and she buried her head in her arms, dragging her knees to her chest and let her body be wracked by the horrible sobs that she couldn’t control. And all she could think was that she was alive, and so was Zuko, and everything was okay, except it wasn’t because Azula haunted her dreams and she kept reliving what felt like death every night. And she was angry because she had escaped them for a night when they’d stayed at the inn, and she’d thought maybe they were gone, and maybe she was free, but they were back. 

Strong arms wrapped around her, and she knew it was Zuko. And she smelled the woodsmoke and the spice, and she let herself lean into him, soaking up his comforting warmth, and she didn’t care that she was crying in front of him, because he wouldn’t care because he knew her, and he would understand. So she cried until her sobs turned to hiccups, and her tears dried up, and she could barely breathe, but she didn’t move away from Zuko. She raised her head to wipe the salt from her face, and she saw Zuko’s concerned frown.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

Katara hiccuped and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, readjusting herself slightly so that she was resting her head on Zuko’s chest as he sat there beside her. He pulled her in closer, and she shifted to oblige his silent request. “I-” she started, then stopped to draw in a long, shaky breath. “I had a nightmare. I… they… they usually aren’t that bad.” She drew another shaky breath. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Zuko squeezed her, and she closed her eyes, letting her body shake as the remnants of the nightmare shed themselves from her body. “Don’t apologize, Katara. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

If her tears hadn’t all been spent, she was pretty sure she would have started crying again. Why was he so kind to her? Why did he care so much about her or what she thought or how she felt? He’d first shown that when he’d fought for her forgiveness, but it hadn’t stopped there. He was always there. Always. But she couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just let him rock her gently as he stroked her hair. And it felt nice. She felt safe and warm, like Zuko would protect her from Azula’s blue fire.

“I get nightmares too,” he whispered.

Katara’s gut twisted at his words. It made sense, she knew, but somehow she just assumed that Zuko was too strong for nightmares to bother him. That somehow, she only had them because she was weak. “I thought mine had finally gone away,” she said, opening her eyes and staring blankly into the dimness of the tent. 

“Me too.”

“Is she dead?”

Her question was met with a few minutes of silence. He paused stroking her hair, and she felt him sigh when he resumed. “No. She’s not dead.”

She hadn’t realized she needed to know until now. And she wasn’t sure what she had wanted the answer to be, either. But at least she knew. 

She sat up slightly so she could look Zuko in the eye. His gaze fixed on her, his eyes glowing dimly in the darkness. She swallowed. “Do you think I’m a bad person for killing Yon Rha?”

His gaze didn’t waver, and she felt his hand on her cheek, warm and gentle, and she held his gaze. She needed to know. She needed to hear him speak the words aloud. She hadn’t spoken about it since they had returned from their mission together. He hadn’t said anything about it during their ride home or since, and the question had been eating away at her ever since. 

“No, Katara. I don’t.”

His gaze was steady, and she knew he was telling the truth. Still, her eyes felt hot again, and a single tear trickled down her cheek and into his fingers. His hand was still there, touching her face, and his thumb wiped away the tear. 

“I think I am.” She said, her throat tight, voice choked. 

He pulled her into him, and her face was nestled in his shoulder as her body shook with dry sobs. She hadn’t realized she felt this way until she said it outloud. She had been pushing away her emotions ever since that day, but with everything that had happened, she couldn’t ignore them anymore.

“Katara, you are the furthest thing from a bad person I can think of. You’ve been hurt, and you’ve hurt people, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. Yon Rha was a pathetic excuse for a man. Maybe he deserved to die, maybe he didn’t. But what’s done is done. You do so much to help other people that you forget about yourself. You sacrificed a year of your life to help Aang end the war. You saved his life. You offered to heal my scar, and you nearly lost your life trying to save  _ me  _ and end  _ my  _ fight with Azula. If you’re a bad person, then I have no idea what I am because I am nowhere  _ near  _ as good as you.” He disengaged her from his shoulder and held her out, cupping her face gently with his hands. “Look at me, Katara.” His voice was soft but commanding, and she raised her eyes to meet his. “My nightmares are about losing  _ you _ because you’re one of the few good things I’ve found in this world and I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

She was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes now, which didn’t make sense because Zuko never cried. And his words echoed in her head, and his hands almost seemed to burn on her cheeks, but they weren’t actually burning, because she knew what that felt like. And she just stared at him because it just seemed so crazy that he would have nightmares about her dying. Crazy because losing him was part of her nightmares too. 

“You’re always dying in my dreams, too,” she said, her voice so quiet she wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear her. His eyes flashed, a brief flicker of some sort of emotion crossed his face. “And I can never get to you to help you. And it always ends the same. I’m burning, and then blackness, and then I wake up.” She looked down, and then back up. She swallowed hard as her tongue moved to form her next words. “Zuko… I think I died. When Azula shot me. I think I actually died.” 

It felt strange to say it outloud, the thought that she had tried to ignore ever since waking up that first day in the palace. But it had nagged her constantly. She had relived it every night since, that awful darkness, the emptiness, and always she woke gasping for air or screaming.

Zuko’s thumb caressed her cheek for a moment before he pulled her in close to him so that her head was resting on his chest and she was breathing in his smell. And she was safe, and warm, lying there in his arms. 

“You did.” He said. “You did die. And the healers brought you back.” He stroked her hair, brushed a lock out of her face. She closed her eyes. The confirmation of her fear probably should have unnerved her, but she just felt at peace, because now she knew. She had died, but she wasn’t dead. She was there, safe and warm and alive in Zuko’s arms, and he didn’t think she was a bad person, and he didn’t care that she was broken. She was faintly aware of his heartbeat fluttering as his steady breathing lulled her to sleep. 

-

Zuko woke when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, but he felt more well-rested than usual. Something warm and solid was next to him, and he looked down to see that Katara was pressed against him, her head nestled on his shoulder, her breathing steady. Memories of the night before flashed in Zuko’s mind; the blood-curdling scream that had pulled him from his own nightmare, the never-ending sobs, the fear and vulnerability that Katara had shown him. Sometimes he forgot that she was a kid, like him. And every time he thought about how the war had changed her, changed him, changed all of them, he hated his ancestors and his father a little bit more. 

Katara stirred, and Zuko lifted himself up slightly as she raised her head, blinking at him sleepily. Her eyes still looked puffy from the previous night, but Zuko still felt that familiar warmth spread through him as he looked at her, messy hair and puffy eyes and all. She was beautiful.

He let her sit up, and then he sat and stretched, yawning loudly. He was amazed that he’d fallen asleep so easily after their emotionally charged night, and he blinked when he realized that he’d  _ stayed  _ asleep. No further nightmares.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, fixing his gaze on Katara. 

She glanced at him, then looked down at the ground. “I’m alright.” She paused. “Did… did you have any nightmares last night?”

Zuko furrowed his brow. “Not after I went back to sleep, no.”

She glanced at him again, but said nothing. Instead, she crawled past him and out of the tent. Confused, Zuko followed her. 

“Why do you ask?” He inquired, starting to pull on the tent strings to pack it up. 

Katara busied herself with attaching her pack to her ostrich horse, avoiding his gaze by pretending to be concentrating. “I was just curious.” She shrugged. 

Zuko frowned, but accepted that Katara wasn’t going to tell him anything. He rolled up the tent and strapped it to his ostrich horse, tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure before swinging into the saddle. 

“If we travel all day today, and all day tomorrow, we should reach the town by nightfall. There’s probably an inn there, and then we can start asking around in the morning.” Katara said, squirming up onto her own bird. Zuko couldn’t help but smile at her struggle. She definitely was not born to ride, and her technique at climbing onto the creature had not improved much since day one.

At the same time, excitement and anxiety built up inside him at her words. He could be seeing his mother in less than three days, if all went well, if she lived in the town. Three days, after eight years. After believing her to be dead for all that time. 

He kicked his ostrich horse into a fast walk, and they set off once more. As they rode, Zuko’s mind drifted away from his mother, because thoughts of her made his stomach churn with nervous excitement and worry that maybe she wouldn’t want to see him. Afterall, the war was over and she hadn’t made an effort to contact him. So maybe she didn’t want to see him. Shaking his head, he shoved those thoughts away, and let his mind wander back to the previous night. He kept stealing glances at Katara every few minutes. It amazed him how strong she was, able to come back after such a terrible night and march onwards with him in his quest to find his mom like nothing had happened. He wasn’t quite sure when his feelings for Katara had shifted from friendly to romantic, but now that he had accepted it, his mind never seemed to stray far from her. Holding her last night, stroking her hair… even as his heart ached with her pain, and he choked back tears of his own, it had been amazing to be that close to her. Touching her. Her face was as soft as he had imagined.

He had never felt like this with Mai. Not even at their best. He had jumped in front of Azula’s lightning to save Katara’s life, and he knew that he would do it again and again until he died if he had to. He glanced at Katara, and he felt sure. He felt safe. He knew he would do whatever it took to earn her affection, just as he had earned her forgiveness. 

-

She had woken up peacefully again. Memories of the night plagued her, but they were of her wakefulness, not nightmares, and she felt more at peace now that she had answers to her questions that she had been unwilling to ask before. Her eyes were sore and her face was stiff from the dried tears, but she hadn’t been tormented by nightmares after falling asleep in Zuko’s arms. As they trudged along the road, she couldn’t help but glance at him, chewing at her bottom lip. It didn’t make sense, but both times she had slept through the night, she had been right next to Zuko. Closer than they usually were in the tent. Because they were friends, and so they didn’t sleep side-by-side, but rather on opposite sides of the tent. But maybe it did make sense, because that fluttering feeling she got every time she looked at him had gotten stronger over the past few days. And the way she felt safe when he was nearby. 

It wasn’t like she could tell him that, though. She could just imagine it. Hey Zuko, I figured out how to fix my nightmares, we just have to sleep together every night for the rest of our lives! Her face burned at the thought, and she purposely looked to her right to prevent Zuko from potentially seeing her face. But when her flush faded and she looked at the young Fire Lord again, she felt an ache in her belly. It was an unfamiliar, dull feeling that made her want to reach out and touch him. She didn’t want their adventure together to end, because she wasn’t sure how to deal with the uncertainty of what would come after. 

She reached up and touched her mother’s necklace. She wished that her mother was there so that she could ask her what to do. Her dad might be able to give her unnecessary warnings about traveling with a boy, but her mother would have been able to give her advice about these feelings she had. Feelings that were stronger every day, and that she’d never truly experienced before. She’d had crushes, of course. Haru had been kind and strong, and Jet had been charming and smooth, both handsome in their own way. But her feelings towards them were nothing compared to how she felt when she looked at Zuko. When she touched him. When he touched her. 

She hadn’t come on this journey to fall in love, but she was pretty sure that she just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHHH!
> 
> I loved writing this chapter so much! And because I love it so much and hated last chapter so much, I gave them both to you at the same time to make up for it! 
> 
> Now that both of them have (finally!) realized that they're in love with the other, we'll see how long it takes for them to figure out that the other has feelings for them in return! It's only Chapter 7, so... we'll see. BUT I'm so excited to continue this and I hope you are as well! 
> 
> Bets on what happens next chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	8. Sweet Sixteen (Zuko)

The night was cold, and Zuko and Katara were huddled close together by the fire, which Zuko was fueling with carefully timed breaths. He looked down at the girl beside him, and a warmth spread through him. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and staring into the fire; he couldn’t read her expression, but she looked like she was possibly lost in thought. Usually she would have already been in the tent on the pretense of sleeping by now, as she almost always left straight after dinner. But their dishes had been discarded off to the side for quite some time now, and she was still beside him. He knew she was avoiding her nightmares. And he didn’t blame her. He tried to avoid his, too. 

Eventually the fire began to flicker out, the wood burned down to charcoal, and Zuko knew he couldn’t keep it alive much longer. 

“We should get some rest.” 

Katara sighed and lifted her head off his shoulder. “Right.” But she didn’t make any moves to stand up and head inside. 

Zuko sighed and released his control over the flames. They flickered and finally went out, leaving only the smell of woodsmoke behind. He stood and kicked some dirt over the embers, then extended a hand down to Katara. “Come on,” he said. “A little sleep is better than no sleep at all.”

She looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. His heart felt like it was ripping in half at the pained expression on her face. Seeing her, usually so strong and fierce, scared of something that he couldn’t help her fight made his heart break. She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet, stumbling slightly so that he caught her.

They were close. Very close. Zuko was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a moment as he stared down at her. She was staring back, lips slightly parted, her hair falling over her shoulders in wild, messy curls. His arm was around her waist from where he’d caught her. Her hands were on his chest, as she had tried to catch herself on him at the same time. He could smell her hair, and she was staring at him, and his heart ached so much it hurt. He wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her, and to tangle his fingers in her hair, and to draw her even closer to him so that their bodies were touching in every possible place. Slowly, he raised a hand to her cheek, hesitating a moment before touching her, but she didn’t move, didn’t protest. His heart was beating so fast he felt lightheaded, giddy. 

Suddenly she shivered violently, breaking contact with him as she wrapped her arms around herself and looking over at the tent. Zuko bit his tongue, trying to hide his disappointment, and shoved his hands into his pockets.  _ Stupid.  _

“We should go inside. It’s freezing out here.” 

He nodded and followed her into the tent. He  _ was  _ cold, but for those few moments, he had completely forgotten about the temperature. The whole world had been reduced to the two of them, and nothing else had seemed to matter.

As he settled down onto his bedroll, he was surprised to see Katara dragging her bedroll over to his. “Uh, what are you doing?”

She straightened out her roll right beside his, smoothing it out before crawling into it and turning onto her side to look at him. “It’s cold. If we sleep closer together, then both of us will be warmer during the night.”

He blinked. Her reasoning sounded logical enough, but there was something nagging at him, suggesting that maybe there was more to it than that. But of course, he was just imagining that because his heart was still recovering from earlier. So he just nodded and crawled into his own bedroll. Katara had already closed her eyes, and Zuko just looked at her for a while until he too felt the draw of sleep.

-

He was slightly disoriented when he woke. And very warm. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. With a jolt, he realized that his arm was wrapped around something warm and alive and soft. He raised his head, and he realized that he and Katara had moved as close as physically possible during the night, and somehow he had draped his arm over her as they slept. Slowly, he lifted his arm, disengaging himself from Katara as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He was suddenly struck by two realizations. The first was that it was Katara’s birthday. He glanced down at her. She was sixteen now, eligible for marriage in her culture. And his, he couldn’t help but think. But she looked just the same as the day before. He wondered how she would be celebrating if she were in the South Pole with her family. He wondered if she would be getting engaged, and at that thought, a bitter taste landed on his tongue and the stone thrummed in his pocket. 

The second realization was that both of them had slept through the night. Again. Katara shifted in her sleep, and he instinctively rested his hand on her hip, thinking about his dreams the previous night. They had featured Katara, as usual, but they hadn’t been nightmares. They had been peaceful and wonderful, full of laughter and dancing, and white and gold. And he bit back the disappointment he felt that his dreams hadn’t been real. 

“Zuko?” Katara’s mumbled voice broke Zuko from his thoughts and he looked down at her, meeting her bright blue gaze. “What time is it?”

She sat up, and Zuko casually moved his hand away from her, hoping she hadn’t noticed his touch. And, at the same time, hoping that maybe she had. 

“I’m not sure,” he said, yawning. “But we should probably get going so we make it to town before dark.”

“I didn’t have any nightmares last night.” 

He looked at her, and she was staring at him with that vulnerability he had seen the previous night. “Me neither,” he said. And now he knew why. Staring into her eyes, he knew. But he couldn’t tell her, because it would seem so stupid and crazy to her. 

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her lip and slipped out of her bedroll and began to pack up. Zuko followed suit, trying to push his thoughts into the back of his mind.

-

They hadn’t been riding for more than a few hours when Katara pointed at something in the distance. 

“Look!” She exclaimed, her voice full of excitement. “There’s the river! We must be close!” 

Zuko looked where she was pointing. There was the river, large and blue and shining brightly in the sunlight. He furrowed his brow. “I thought we were supposed to ride all day today?” 

Katara shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we were closer to it than I originally thought.”

They were. By mid-afternoon, they had reached the town. It was larger than the previous few towns they’d encounters, with docks extending out into the river and small boats scattered about. People were bustling about, haggling with merchants over their wares and carrying baskets of food and other goods around. They slid off their ostrich horses and looked around. Now that they were here, Zuko felt almost sick. There wasn’t any guarantee that his mother was here, but the thought that she might be still made him nervous. 

“So, shall we start asking around about your mom?” Katara questioned, looking at him uncertainly. 

Zuko met her gaze, and he shook his head. “Here,” he said, handing over the reins to his bird. “You go find an inn or something. I’m gonna get us some more supplies. Chances are she isn’t here and we’ll have to keep looking.” 

She frowned, but nodded, and disappeared into town in search of a place for them to stay. Zuko turned to examine the marketplace. He hadn’t expected to get to town in time to buy anything, but now that he was here, he wanted to get something for Katara. Something for her birthday. The stone seemed to pulse in his pocket, but he ignored it. He couldn’t show her that. Not yet. Maybe not ever, if he never managed to earn her affection. 

One of the shops caught his eye, and he made his way over to it. As he pushed the door open, a jangle of bells rang in his ears, and he looked up to see a collection of them hanging just above the door. 

“Hello there!” An enthusiastic greeting came from behind the counter by the door, and Zuko looked back down to see a middle-aged man with a friendly smile staring at him. “What are you looking for today?”

Zuko approached the man. “I’m not really sure, actually. I want to get something for my friend for her birthday.”

The man’s smile widened. “Ah, but of course! How old is the lady?”

“Sixteen.”

“Ah, what a wonderful age. Well now, let me think…” The man rubbed his chin. “We’ve got some lovely dresses over there, or some jewelry. Is this a romantic gift?”

Zuko flushed, but shook his head. “Just a birthday present.”

The man raised an eyebrow, but did not comment further. He led Zuko over to the dresses, showing him some that looked absolutely beautiful, but they were Earth Kingdom style, and for some reason, Zuko wanted to get her something that was wholly Water Tribe. When he expressed this to the merchant, the man’s eyes lit up. 

“Water Tribe, eh? I might have just the thing!” He scurried to the backroom, which Zuko hadn’t noticed previously. When he came out, he was holding something in his hands. It glinted brightly, and Zuko felt a tightening in his stomach. 

“I’ll take it.”

-

Zuko left the store with the gift securely wrapped up and buried deep in his pocket. Now that he had found something for Katara, he needed to actually purchase supplies so it looked like he had actually done what he had said he would. But just as he stepped out of the shop, Katara appeared right in front of him, standing out against the crowd of browns and greens in her blue tunic. 

“There you are!” She said, crossing her arms. “I’ve been looking up and down the square for ten minutes!” 

Zuko’s lips quirked up into a smile at her indignation, that familiar warmth spreading through him. “Sorry, I got distracted in a shop.”

She huffed, but he knew she was just pretending to be mad. “Well, I’ve only asked a couple people, but they seem pretty clueless about your mom. Maybe if we head into the main part of town, we’ll have better luck.”

Even on her birthday, Katara was so selfless. She hadn’t even mentioned it since that first conversation they’d had. She was here, helping him, trying to find his mom, and they hadn’t even really eaten anything all day.

“Why don’t we get some food first?” Zuko suggested, somewhat to appease the growling hunger in his stomach, but mostly because he wanted to make Katara’s birthday special, and eating dried meats and fruits didn’t seem special to him.

She raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to find your mom?”

“I do, but…” he paused, grabbing his nose in slight frustration. “We’re here ahead of schedule, and we should rest and have some fun while we can.”

She stared at him for a moment, and Zuko was convinced she was going to fight him, but she just shrugged. “Okay.”

Zuko smiled and extended his arm to her as he had done back in Ba Sing Se for the festival. She rolled her eyes, and looped her hand through his arm. 

Prior to leaving the shop, Zuko had asked about restaurants in the town, and the man had been delighted to tell him about one that served traditional Water Tribe food. Apparently the town often had traders from the Northern Water Tribe, and the restaurant had been set up by a woman who had ended up settling down in the town. He led the way through the crowd towards the docks with such confidence that he felt Katara glance at him with confusion more than once.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Zuko said, turning a corner. There it was, just as the shop owner had told him. The sign was blue and emblazoned with the Water Tribe symbol, and he looked down at Katara to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sign, the symbol, and she looked up at him. 

“How did you find this place?”

He led her up the steps and into the restaurant. “Does it matter?” He asked, before nodding to the woman at the door and requesting a table for two. 

Katara looked away and shook her head. “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

The woman led them to a small table in a quiet corner of the restaurant, and as Zuko sat across from Katara, he met her steady gaze. Her eyes seemed to shine with unreadable emotion as she stared at him, and she seemed at a loss for words. Zuko just smiled at her, content to sit there and get lost in her eyes.

Food was brought out, and while Katara seemed over the moon, Zuko eyed it warily. There was stuff he recognized, like the fish, but some sort of stew or goop that he couldn’t quite identify but that Katara quickly told him was stewed sea prunes. Katara wolfed it down like she hadn’t eaten in weeks, and he was glad that she was so excited despite the fact that his stomach rolled uncomfortably at the sight and smell of the prunes. Their conversation was mostly reminiscent of their journey thus far, with a few stories of their earlier days. Katara, to Zuko’s shagrin, was particularly fond of their duel at the North Pole when she had knocked him out almost immediately. But it felt good to be able to talk about everything without fear of the other judging them. They had moved beyond that long ago. 

“I really was an idiot back then, wasn’t I?” Zuko said, half sighing, half laughing.

Katara shrugged. “We all were. We were kids. We’ve grown up a lot since then.” 

Zuko nodded, still just looking at Katara. They certainly had grown up. He could remember the first time he’d seen her, scared and young in the South Pole. He could remember how suddenly she was just as much a part of his mission as the Avatar was, and how he’d found her necklace on that prison ship and knew instinctively he had to keep it, though he didn’t know why. And now she was here, a woman, fierce and protective and selfless, beautiful in more ways than he could count. She was everything that he wasn’t, and nothing that he deserved, but he still wanted her.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk,” he said, standing and offering her his arm to help her up.

They weren’t quite touching as they made their way out of the restaurant and out into the cool night air, but their hands were very close, and Zuko felt a strong urge to just take her hand and wrap his fingers around her soft palm, and to hold it - hold  _ her  _ \- as they walked. But he resisted. He led her to just outside of town, to the riverbank. The night sky was reflected in the gentle movement of the river, the moon shining high in the deep blue. 

She stopped, and Zuko stopped beside her, watching her as she just stared at the water, seemingly at peace with the world. The gentle breeze rustled her hair and carried the faint smell of ocean to his nose. She was beautiful, standing there in the moonlight, surrounded by her element. She was powerful and bright and strong. Zuko reached into his pocket, drawing out the carefully wrapped gift he had bought earlier. 

“My mom would’ve loved it here,” she said, her soft voice breaking the silence that had stretched between them. 

Zuko looked down at her. “She would’ve been incredibly proud of the woman you’ve become, Katara.”

She looked up at him, and he could see tears glinting in her eyes. “I know. I just miss her so much.” 

Zuko opened his arms and Katara stepped into them, resting her cheek on his chest as she continued to look out at the river. “I think she would’ve liked you.”

His heart clenched, and he swallowed hard. He knew how much that meant, coming from her, and he squeezed her slightly in acknowledgment of her words. They remained there, gently holding each other and watching the little waves in the river, for quite some time. It felt right.  _ She  _ felt right, there in his arms. His hands moved instinctively to her hair, stroking it gently as they stood there, and his heart swelled when she didn’t flinch away. Instead, she sighed softly and seemed to lean into him even more. 

“Katara,” he began, emboldened by her closeness.

“Hmm?” 

His heart was suddenly racing, and his chest felt tight. “I, um… well, I… wanted to, uh… tell you something.”

She moved so that she was looking up at him, and her sudden absence from his body made him feel cold and vulnerable. The courage he had just had had withered away as soon as she was no longer touching him. 

“What is it?” She asked, searching his face with her deep blue eyes.

He dropped his gaze for a moment, trying to summon up his strength once more. “Uh… well…” He hestitated, meeting her gaze again. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell this beautiful, strong woman that he loved her, that he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her and protect her. She was too good for him. She deserved better. His mouth wouldn’t form the words. “Happy birthday, Katara.” He ended up saying, digging in his pocket for the gift. His heart sank, and he felt heavy and lonely. The moment had been perfect, and he’d been too afraid to say anything. 

Her eyes dimmed for a moment, and a small, disappointed, “oh” came from her lips before she recovered, smiling as she took the gift from him. “Thank you, Zuko. You didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t think you’d even remember.”

Zuko rubbed his neck, flushing and hoping she wouldn’t notice in the darkness. “Of course I did. You mean a lot to me, Katara. I wanted to make your day special.”

Her smile became genuine, and if he wasn’t mistaken, her cheeks seemed a bit pinker. His heart fluttered as she carefully opened up the box and revealed the delicate gift he had bought earlier that day. The glass glinted in the moonlight, wavering like the water on the river, sparkling and beautifully ornate. 

“Oh my Spirits,” she whispered, her jaw hanging slightly open as she examined it. The symbol of the Water Tribe was carved into the main circle, and trails of small beads hung from it, resembling water droplets. Her eyes flicked back up to Zuko. “It’s beautiful.”

Zuko smiled, a sense of relief washing over him. He wasn’t sure she would like it, but her reaction was better than he’d hoped. “It goes in your hair. Here,” he said, offering out his hand for the hairpiece. She handed it to him and turned so that he could place it in her hair. 

Carefully, making sure not to tangle any of her hair in it, he placed it in the single bun roll she had in her hair, arranging the trails of beads so that they spread into her hair and blended in, making it look as though she had permanent droplets of ice in her hair. His hands slowly trailed down her hair as she turned back to face him, looking up at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted, cheeks definitely pink.

“Thank you, Zuko.”

She was so close. His hands were resting gently on her arms. And she wasn’t pulling away. And the courage that had abandoned him earlier suddenly swelled once more, and he realized that he could just lean down and press his lips against hers, and then they would be kissing, and he could wrap his arms around her and bring her towards him until their bodies were touching and he knew it would be wonderful. 

He moved slowly, lowering his head towards hers, pulling her slightly closer with his hands, waiting for her to pull back but hoping against hope that she wouldn’t. And she was so damn close; he could see the small freckles on her face, the lines of worry she had developed since lack of sleep had driven her life. He could feel her breath on his face, could almost taste her lips. And then-

“Zuko?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am SO SO SO SORRY for the late update! I got really busy with finals week and then traveling and the holidays, and I had a hard time writing this chapter (I still think it's a bit short). But anyway, I'm so sorry and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and forgive me for being so late!
> 
> Any guesses what happens next?!
> 
> I'm hoping to update by next Friday/Saturday (3rd-4th) but I am still with family over the next few weeks so I won't have a ton of free time. Thank you for reading!


	9. Mother (Both)

The voice made her jump away from Zuko, suddenly acutely aware of how close they had been, and she turned to find the source of the voice at the same time as Zuko. Her mind was whirring; she was still half dazed from… everything… and she fought to regain her self-control. Instinctively, her hands moved towards the waterskin on her hip, settling into a position that was ready to strike out with her waterbending at a moment’s notice. 

As she turned, her eyes fell upon the source of the voice: a woman, her face concealed in the shadow of her hood, dressed in the browns and greens of the Earth Kingdom. She didn’t look dangerous, but Katara remained defensive. If Ty Lee had taught her anything, it was to not underestimate opponents based on appearance. 

“Zuko? Is that really you?” The woman spoke again, taking a slight step forward. Her eyes flashed gold in the moonlight. Katara’s heart skipped a beat. They were Zuko’s eyes. She glanced up at Zuko, who was standing stiffly beside her, staring at the woman like she was a ghost. And she supposed she was, for him. For eight years he’d believed his mother to be dead. 

The woman moved again, taking another hesitant step forward and reaching up towards her head. Katara watched her closely, stiffening slightly in preparation for an attack. Despite believing the woman to be Zuko’s mother, she couldn’t completely negate the possibility that it was some kind of trick. Not after everything she had been through. 

The woman pushed the hood off her head, revealing delicate, if worn, features, and long black hair. Katara felt almost like she’d been punched in the gut as she was struck by the woman’s resemblance to Azula. Memories flashed through her mind, making her feel sick to her stomach as she remembered the choking smoke, the pain of the fireblast, the image of Zuko dying in the courtyard. She took a breath, trying to push those thoughts away. This woman was older and softer than Azula. This was not the fourteen-year-old girl who had nearly killed both of them.

“Mom?” Zuko’s choked voice pulled Katara back to the present, and she looked at him to see his eyes glinting with tears as he stared at the woman before them. 

The woman had tears in her eyes as well, and Katara could see a mix of joy and pain on her face as she rushed forward and enveloped Zuko in her arms. Suddenly feeling like she was intruding on a private moment, Katara took a step back and looked out across the river, trying to concentrate on the flow of the water instead of the heartbeats and conversation of the two people beside her. Her own heart was pounding in her chest as she began to wonder what would happen now that they had accomplished their goal. 

-

Zuko couldn’t stop the tears from falling. They were tears of joy, and pain, and hurt, and disbelief, and relief, and everything was so overwhelming. He was wrapped tightly in his mother’s arms for the first time in eight years, and even though he was an adult, and he was Fire Lord, and he hadn’t been a kid in many years and had fought in a war and done so many things, he couldn’t help but squeeze her right back, clinging to her as though he was just a scared eight-year-old. And he didn’t want to ever let her go again. It took him several moments to realize that she was speaking to him as she clutched him tightly to her.

“I’m so sorry Zuko, I’m so sorry I left you and I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through and I can’t believe you’re here! You’re really here!” 

And suddenly she was holding him out at arm’s length, studying his face as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her. She was older than he remembered, but she looked the same, save for a few wrinkles near her eyes and a general weariness that he guessed came with whatever life she had led over the past eight years. Her fingers moved up to touch the rough, distorted skin over his left eye, and he closed his eyes, remembering the last time he’d let someone touch his scar, back in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, with a Water Tribe girl he had thought was his enemy. A swirling knot of confusing emotions hit him in the stomach as his mind drifted to Katara. Ursa’s voice drew him back to the present and he opened his eyes again, still not sure if he should believe that she was truly there in front of him or not.

“What happened?” She asked softly, letting her hand drop to his shoulder. “Was it Ozai? It was Ozai, wasn’t it?” Her voice became sharp as her features distorted into a deep frown.

Zuko couldn’t help but smile at his mother. “We have plenty of time to catch up, Mom,” he said, and it felt  _ so good _ to say the word Mom again. “But I want you to meet someone first.” He turned his body so that he could gesture to Katara to come closer. “Mom, this is Katara. Katara, this is Ursa, my Mom.” 

-

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ursa,” Katara said, smiling warmly at Zuko’s mother as she approached. 

Ursa smiled back at her, but Katara could see the confusion and calculating going on behind her eyes as she took in Katara’s appearance. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Katara… that’s a Water Tribe name, is it not?”

Katara nodded. “I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.”

Ursa looked even more confused as she glanced between Zuko and Katara. “How… how did you two meet, then?”

Before Katara could even think of a response, Zuko stepped in. “It’s a long story. Is there somewhere we can talk? We have so much to catch up on. I still can’t believe we found you!” 

Katara’s gaze flicked to Zuko, and her heart skipped a beat at the expression of love and joy on his face. She knew how hard losing his mother had been on him, and now here they were, reunited. But lurking just beyond her excitement and happiness for the boy she’d come to care for was the doubt and sadness and confusion that all came with the question of what would happen next. But now wasn’t the time to think about that, so she concentrated on being happy and enjoying the fact that Zuko had finally found his mom.

“I was headed home, actually. We could probably… well, I mean, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” Ursa said, smiling up at her son with moisture in her eyes. 

“Well, we have a room at the inn in town,” Zuko said hesitantly.

“Oh, of course…” Ursa’s face fell.

Katara stepped up. “I think what Zuko means is we have to go get our stuff, but we would love to stay with you.” She smiled at the woman, glad to see her eyes brighten appreciatively at her. After eight years apart, she wasn’t about to let Zuko’s awkward chivalry and indecision keep him away from his mother any more than he had to be. He deserved to finally have her back. “Do you have a place to keep ostrich horses, or should we leave them at the inn’s stables?”

“Oh, we have plenty of room!” Ursa said as the three of them began making their way towards the center of town where Katara had found the inn. Although it was dark, the streets were still fairly busy, full of people taking care of their chores and errands before night truly fell. 

Once Zuko and Katara had retrieved their belongings from the inn, and explained to the innkeeper that they were no longer staying, but he was welcome to keep the money, and made their way back out to where Ursa was waiting for them with their ostrich horses, they started their way back out of town. For a while, there was a slightly awkward silence hanging in the air over them, but Zuko eventually broke the silence once they left the busy streets and were walking down a dirt road that wound away from the town and just out of sight of the river. 

“So… earlier… you said  _ we _ have plenty of room. Is there someone living with you?”

Katara glanced sideways to look at the two of them, noticing Ursa’s slight hesitation before answering.

“Well, yes, actually. After I left the Fire Nation and came here, I met someone. His name is Han Jin. He’s been very good to me. We own a small farm together.” She paused, smiling. “But enough about me! I want to know about you two! How did you meet?”

Katara glanced at Zuko and raised an eyebrow. “Well,” she began, smirking slightly. “It’s a really long story, but we actually met about a year ago when Zuko attacked my village looking for the Avatar.”

Zuko groaned and gave Katara a doleful look while Ursa looked between both of them with confusion.

“Why were you looking for the Avatar? Ozai knew that was a fool’s journey.”

Katara watched as Zuko grimaced, and suddenly she realized that she didn’t really know the full story of why Zuko had been hunting them in the first place. 

“That part of the story goes further back, actually.” He said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. “I spoke out against a general in a war meeting, and I was challenged to an Agni Kai for my indiscretion. I accepted, stupidly, thinking I was fighting the general. And then, when I turned around to fight, it was Ozai.”

Ursa let out a slight gasp before her face distorted into one of fury, and Katara felt anger bubbling within herself as well. She’d always known Ozai was a monster, but fighting his own son was another thing entirely.

“I refused to fight him,” Zuko continued, “and so he burned me. To teach me a lesson.” He spat the last words as if they were venom in his mouth.

Katara’s heart sank as she realized exactly what Zuko meant. “Your scar…”

He turned to look at her, his golden eyes bright and angry, yet somehow deep and soft at the same time, and he nodded. “Then he banished me and sent me on an impossible quest to find the Avatar, and that’s how I first ran into Katara.”

“I will kill that man. That… pig! That demon! I’ll kill him!” Ursa’s voice shook with horror and anger, and Katara could see the tears glinting in her eyes as she looked at her son. “I am so sorry, Zuko. I had no idea he would do that to you. I left to protect you, but look at what happened. I failed.”

“No, Mom. You didn’t fail. Being banished was the best thing to ever happen to me.” Zuko wrapped an arm around his mother.

Ursa just nodded silently, and Katara had the feeling she was holding back her tears. One of the birds squawked loudly, and Katara patted it to calm it as they continued onwards.

The silence continued until they crested a small hill and were met with the sight of a small farmhouse below them, lit up with a warm orange glow. Ursa smiled at the two of them. “Here we are. Home.”

\---

The sight of the house that his mother had been living in for the past eight years gave Zuko a strange feeling in his stomach. It was comforting to know that she had actually had a home, and yet it was odd to think of her living anywhere but the Fire Nation palace where he’d grown up. 

He followed in silence as his mother led them to the front of the house. 

“Go on inside. I’ll put your birds away and then I’ll put on some tea and we can sit and talk properly.” Ursa said, taking the birds’ leads before either he or Katara could protest.

Left alone with Katara again, he glanced at her for a moment before pushing the door to the house open and stepping inside. It was cozy, well-lit, and was very traditionally Earth Kingdom. The main floor was all one room, with a kitchen set into one corner. A flight of stairs led up to what Zuko assumed were the bedrooms. 

The door opened behind them and Zuko jumped slightly as Ursa entered. He was still not used to seeing her again. Memories flooded his mind, and he felt so overwhelmed again.

“So, you two,” she said, bustling over to the kitchen area and placing a kettle on the fire. “You said you met a year ago. How long have you been together?”

\---

Katara felt her cheeks flush bright red and her heart race at Ursa’s question. She glanced at Zuko, embarrassed, only to find that he was looking at her too. And she was  _ sure _ that his cheeks were also pink.

“We aren’t together!” They protested in unison, and Katara looked away awkwardly, her face burning. But it was true, she reminded herself. No matter how close they had been at the river, no matter how deeply he had been staring at her, and moving closer to her, and no matter how badly she had wanted him to kiss her… he hadn’t. And fooling herself into thinking he had been about to would only lead to her getting hurt. A tingle ran across her side and she place a hand on it instinctively. She’d been hurt enough.

“Oh, right. It’s just, you two seem close, I assumed… my apologies.”

Katara glanced at Ursa, realizing that she was looking at her and Zuko with raised eyebrows and a mysterious smile on her face. Katara felt her face burn brighter, and she cleared her throat. “Sorry, is there a bathroom around?”

Ursa nodded. “Just around the corner upstairs.”

“Thank you,” Katara mumbled, rushing up the stairs to get away from the awkwardness of everything that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off... I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO INCREDIBLY LATE. I know I said I might be distracted over the holiday but I am still very sorry. I hope this update is worth the wait. 
> 
> It took me a while to decide how I wanted to do this chapter, as it is so incredibly important, and I hope that you all enjoy it. There are plenty of exciting things still to come, of course! Please let me know what you think! I love reading all of your comments - they motivate me to keep writing, so thank you ALL for your support and love for this story.


	10. When the Day Met the Night (Both)

Katara was pretty sure she spent way too long in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and trying to cool the burning redness of her cheeks. Every time she thought she had herself under control, her mind drifted back to Zuko, to being in his arms by the river, to him touching her gently as he placed the gift he’d bought her in her hair. Everything about him made her feel safe, and warm, and she didn’t want to think about what would happen now that they’d found Ursa. She knew Zuko would have to return to the Fire Nation soon, and she had no idea what she was going to do when he did. 

By the time she finally managed to cool off and made her way back downstairs, Ursa and Zuko were already cradling cups of tea in their hands. Both of them looked up as she approached, and Zuko quickly poured her some tea.

“You feeling alright, Katara?” He asked, studying her face as he handed her the cup of tea.

Katara met his gaze, arching an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She reached out for the tea, her fingers brushing his. They only touched for a very brief moment, but Katara felt a shiver run down her spine as the thrill of heat rushed through her body. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again and quickly raised the cup to sip at the tea so he wouldn’t notice. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest, and she hoped that he couldn’t hear it.

“So, both of you… I still don’t quite know how you went from attacking her village to being… friends.” Ursa said, smiling at the two of them. “In fact, all I really know is that the war is over and the four nations have been reeling with stories of a bunch of kids flying around on a bison?”

Katara laughed, and it felt good to laugh and forget about her worries for a while. “Yeah, those kids flying around on a bison were me, my brother Sokka, Toph, and Aang. The Avatar.”

Ursa raised an eyebrow. “And where was Zuko?”

Katara looked sideways at Zuko and smirked. “Chasing us around the world and trying to capture us.”

Zuko groaned. “No need to rub it in.”

Ursa leaned forward, looking between the two of them. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

And so the two of them launched into the story of the past year, each of them jumping in at various moments to correct some detail or give their side of the events that happened, occasionally bickering over exactly what had happened and who had come out on top. Katara omitted all the moments that included Aang trying to be more than friends, although she wasn’t sure if that was a conscious decision or not. It just didn’t feel right to bring him up in that context. She knew Zuko noticed, though. She could feel his eyes on her when she intentionally skipped over moments in which he was aware Aang had tried something. Ursa listened intently the entire time, gasping in the right places and looking disappointedly at Zuko when they spoke about the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. When they neared the end of the story, Katara felt her heart rate increase, the blood pumping through her body, the memories of smoke and pain and laughter echoing around her. She could barely hear Zuko’s voice as he recounted their fight with Azula. It seemed so distant, drowned out by the memories of everything. She suddenly felt very closed-in, her chest tight. 

She stood so quickly she almost sent her chair flying. “Sorry, I just… need some air.” And she hurried to the door and made her way into the cool night air, gulping it down like it was the last time she’d ever breathe.

\---

Zuko watched Katara go, half-standing as she left the house and went out the door. His stomach twisted painfully as he realized that talking about Azula had probably triggered her nightmares. 

“Is she alright?” 

His mother’s voice brought him back to the present, and he looked at his mother, lowering himself back into his chair. “Azula hurt her pretty badly before Katara could take her down.” He said, glancing back at the door. “The memories are still fresh enough to hurt.”

Ursa shook her head and sighed. “I never knew what to do with Azula. She was so much like Ozai, and… I just… I never loved her the way I loved you. I think it’s partially my fault she turned out the way she did.”

Zuko looked at his mother. She looked like she was about to cry, but instead she just looked up at him, meeting his gaze. 

“Go on, go see if she’s alright. It’s late, anyway, and we can talk more tomorrow. Your room is the one on the left upstairs.” She stood and made her way over to Zuko, who stood as she approached him. Her embrace was warm and comforting and familiar, but it was over quickly and Ursa was making her way up the stairs. 

Zuko found Katara sitting against a fence post, not far from the front door. She was curled up with her knees to her chest, her head buried in her arms, dark hair curtaining her face. The hairpiece was still in her hair, glinting in the moonlight. His heart ached for her as he approached and sat down awkwardly beside her.

“Do you think they’ll ever go away?”

Her question broke the silence, and he looked at her, wanting so badly to just wrap her up in his arms and never let go, to protect her from ever getting hurt again. He knew what she meant, and he hated himself for not being able to give her the answer she wanted.

“They’ll fade, in time…” he said, voice soft.

She raised her head and looked at him, and he felt a strong tug on his heart. She looked so vulnerable, sitting there in the dark with tears staining her cheeks. 

“Come on,” he said, standing and offering her his hand. “It’s late. Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow will be an Azula-free day. I promise.”

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet before he led the way back to the house, up the stairs, and into the room on the left. Only then, as he took in the small but comfortable bedroom, did he realize that he was still holding her hand. His heart rate quickened as he realized that  _ she _ was also holding  _ his. _ He looked down at her as she scanned the room, wondering if he should let go or if this meant something… more.

\---

He was looking at her. She could feel his intense gaze on her skin as she looked around the room, taking in the one bed, the small window, the washbasin. It was small, but she was sure it was much more comfortable than their tent. Her hand felt hot. Her gaze dropped to it, and suddenly she realized that her hand was still resting within Zuko’s. She raised her eyes to meet his, and the moment she saw his deep, golden eyes, her breath caught in her throat, and nothing else seemed to matter. The painful memories disappeared entirely from her mind and all she could see was Zuko, and all she could think about was how Zuko had become a bright spot, a safe haven in her life, and how she loved it when he looked at her, how it felt when he touched her. She studied his face, his bright eyes, his dark scar, the way his lips curved up at the corners when he was happy and not sulking. Like now. And she could hear, no,  _ feel _ , his heartbeat, pulsing rapidly as they stared at each other.

_ Kiss me. _

His eyes flashed and he let go of her hand, and her heart sank. That was it, another stupid fantasy that she’d let herself believe. Another moment that resulted in nothing, because none of them meant anything. And then she felt his hands move gently around her waist, pulling her into him until she could feel the heat radiating off his body, and her heart seemed like it would burst, but he was so warm and safe. And then he moved one of his hands to cup her cheek, and wherever his fingers touched her skin, she felt an electric burning. But this wasn’t the kind of burning she’d felt when Azula blasted her with fire. This was an exhilarating, amazing sensation that rippled through her skin to the rest of her body. It was the gentle touch of a firebender, the caress of a boy who cared about her. And then his lips pressed against hers. 

Being kissed by Zuko was a million times more exhilarating than touching him. Katara wasn’t sure how long they stood there, or how long the electric current pulsed through her veins, or how she was even still standing and not a puddle on the floor. The only thing that existed was Zuko, and his warmth, and his strong, insistent kiss, his arm wrapping ever tighter around her waist, his hand buried in her hair on the back of her head, drawing her closer to him, as if he were desperate to touch her. And she found herself wrapping her arms around him in return, dragging him closer and closer to her as she returned the kiss.

\---

“Kiss me.”

The words that came from her mouth, so soft, so quiet, that he almost didn’t hear them, made his heart stop. He wasn’t sure for how long, or how he didn’t just drop dead right then, but when his brain had finally processed the words, had finally realized that yes, she really had said them, he realized that he had let go of her hand. But she was still staring at him with those amazing blue eyes, her face still puffy from crying, her hair windswept and messy, and she was beautiful. And she had said  _ kiss me _ . 

He moved without really thinking, his unconscious brain taking over as his conscious self struggled to comprehend everything that was happening. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, had wanted her to want it as much as he did but always doubting that it would ever be possible. He felt his hands wrap around her waist, and drag her closer to him, felt her body gently press against his own, and he felt his breath catch in his chest. And then he was touching her cheek. Her soft, smooth cheek, and she was cool to his touch, and he knew he must be burning, but he could barely breathe, let alone worry about that. And then he was kissing her.

For a brief moment, he worried that maybe he had been wrong, that maybe she hadn’t said  _ kiss me  _ and that maybe she didn’t want this, but then he felt her wrap her arms around him and her lips move, returning the kiss with as much reckless abandon as he was kissing her with. And she was warm and cool and he could barely breathe through the kiss but he didn’t care. He was kissing her, after all those nights wondering, all those days spent stealing glances. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back.

\---

Her knees almost buckled beneath her when Zuko finally broke the kiss, but she was so tightly wrapped in his arms that she knew it would be impossible for her to fall. Her heart was beating so fast and she opened her eyes to look up at him. His golden eyes were dark with emotion, but they also seemed to burn into her, and he looked so perfect.

“Katara…” His voice was deep and husky, unlike anything she’d ever heard come from his mouth before, and a shiver ran down her spine as she blinked up at him.

Was this real? It couldn’t possibly be real. She was dreaming, or hallucinating, or this was some sort of trick. After everything that they had been through together, after everything he’d seen her do, how was it possible that he thought of her like this? 

“Why?” The question fell from her lips as barely a breath, slipping out before she had even processed saying it.

She felt his body tense under her arms, and he withdrew from her just slightly so that they weren’t as tightly squeezed together as they had been. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, his thumb running across her skin and sending thrills down her body.

“Why what?” He questioned, and she could see his chest rising and falling quickly.

Katara drew in a shaky breath. “Why  _ me _ , Zuko?”

\---

A single tear trickled down her face as she spoke, and Zuko wiped it away with his thumb. Her face reflected all the self-doubt and self-hatred she felt, and his heart broke for her as she stared up at him. She didn’t believe that he could care for her, that she was worthy of him, but he knew that was so wrong. He was the undeserving one. She deserved the world. 

“Why  _ you _ , Katara?” He said incredulously. “Why on earth  _ not  _ you? Katara… you’re the strongest, most selfless person I’ve ever known. You’ve gone through so much more than anyone could ever have expected of you and yet you’re still so trusting, so kind. You don’t hesitate to help those in need.” He paused, studying her face. More tears were falling from her eyes, and he brought his other hand up to her face, wiping away the droplets as they trickled down her cheeks. “You’re amazing, you’re powerful, you’re… absolutely stunningly beautiful, Katara.”

\---

She was crying, but she didn’t care. Zuko’s eyes were still locked on hers, and she knew he was being sincere. But she still wasn’t sure she believed it. She wasn’t sure she wasn’t just dreaming that he had kissed her, that he had told her she was all those things. They had been close ever since returning from her revenge mission, a silent understanding having been created between them, and she still wasn’t sure when exactly she’d started looking at Zuko as more than a friend. 

Wordlessly, without really thinking, she reached up and dragged his face down closer to hers as she brought her chin up until her lips pressed against his. This time the kiss was soft and gentle, and when she pulled away, she left her hand on his cheek, her fingers tracing the distorted skin of his scar. 

He was grinning at her. And she couldn’t help but grin back at him, a laugh rising in her chest. “What?” 

He shook his head at her. “Nothing. I just… I never thought that I would be able to do this.”

“What, kiss someone?” She smirked. Her heart was still racing, her body still shaking with adrenaline. And she still wasn’t sure she wasn’t dreaming. But if she was, she didn’t want this dream to end.

“No. To kiss  _ you _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating on a Friday again! I was so excited to write this chapter and I'm sure you know why!   
Some of you might be thinking "Neva, it's only chapter 10 and they've already found Ursa AND kissed, what could possibly be left to write about?!" and I say to you - there's still plenty left. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read, comment, and leave kudos. I really appreciate your support and I really do love seeing your thoughts on the story, so please continue, even if you've commented a million times before!


	11. Broken (Both)

Even as his words made a thrill of excitement shoot through her body, she stepped away from him, her smile fading. Without his touch, she felt cold and alone, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she dropped his gaze. The elation of a moment ago was gone, and she stood there, trying to make herself as small as possible.

“I… I can’t.” She whispered, her throat thick and heavy as she fought the tears she knew were coming. 

“Katara…”

She saw his hand reach out to her, heard the hurt in his voice, the confusion, and she looked up to meet his gaze. Tears blurred her vision, but she could still see his eyes, and she could see that she was hurting him. She felt sick. Cold and hot all at once, knowing that with every moment, she was digging a knife in between them, twisting it into both of their hearts. And suddenly all she could see was Yon Rha, the shard of ice piercing his chest, the blood flowing out of the wound, his dead eyes staring up at her, his voice echoing in her head. “This is what you deserve, bitch.” 

A sob escaped her as she shut her eyes against the memory, the vision, the whatever it was that haunted her. “I’m so sorry, Zuko,” she choked out, sinking onto the bed and covering her face with her hands. 

“Was… was it something I did? I didn’t mean to-”

She shook her head, swallowing hard and gulping down quick breaths, trying to fill her lungs with air. Everything had been perfect. Kissing Zuko had been perfect, better than she’d ever dreamed, and yet here she was. Her chest, her body, her mind, all felt so tight, the memories squeezing in, Yon Rha’s blood soaking everything around her. She felt like she was suffocating, drowning, dying. And she should’ve been dead. Zuko had told her she’d died, and they’d brought her back. She didn’t belong in this world. The world with no war. She was born in war, lost her mother to war, had lost her life to war. It was all she knew… all she would ever know. 

“I don’t belong here,” she choked out in between sobs. Before Zuko could respond, she continued. “In this world, with you, with anybody.” She looked up at him, barely able to make out the golden glow of his eyes through her tears. “You should have let me die.”

\---

Every word that fell from Katara’s lips made him feel like his heart was being ripped open. A moment ago, he had been the happiest in his life, and now he was staring down at Katara sobbing on the bed, and he was utterly confused and heartbroken. Her last words hung in the air between them as he stared at her. Her blue eyes were full of pain and hurt and she’d spoken with such finality that he didn’t know what to say. 

“Let you die?” He finally choked out, realizing that his vision had gone blurry as his throat constricted. The memory of waking up in the courtyard to find her beside him, cold and barely breathing, her side burned away by fire, filled his mind. The panic that he had felt, the anger, the pain, all of it came flooding back to him as the tears fell from his eyes. “How could I have let you die, Katara? You’re the only person I trust, the only person I would ever want by my side. If you died…” He swallowed. “Katara, if you died, I wouldn’t have a reason to live.”

She shook her head. “You’re the Fire Lord, you have your uncle, your mother…”

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands. They were shaking and wet, her fingers cold. He expected her to pull away from him, but she just sat there, refusing to look at him, staring down at her knees instead.

“I don’t care about being Fire Lord if I don’t get to help build a world with you in it. You have so much more to give to this world, Katara. You’re a healer, you can help heal the world.”

“I’m a killer.”

“You’re not.”

“I am! I killed-”

“I know. I don’t think that makes you a killer.”

“Aang would think so.”

His stomach twisted unpleasantly at the mention of Aang. “I’m not Aang. Who cares what he thinks?”

“He’s the Avatar.”

“And I’m what? Nothing?” Anger flashed through him, making his skin burn hot, and he saw her flinch as she pulled her hands away from him, raising her eyes to meet his.

“No! Of course not!” Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto her lap. “I just think that maybe my destiny was to stay dead, that Azula was supposed to kill me and that was supposed to be the end.”

“Bullshit.” He spat the word out as he stood, turning away from Katara. So many emotions were roiling within him: anger, hate, fear. His fists were clenched so tightly that he could feel his nails digging into his skin. The pain felt good.

“How would  _ you _ know?” Her voice was accusatory, and he spun to face her.

“How would  _ I  _ know? I spent  _ years  _ searching for my destiny, Katara! The destiny I thought I had, and the destiny that I finally realized was my own. I struggled and fought for everything I have today. I lost everything I had and I had to earn it all back. That was my destiny. So don’t fucking tell me I don’t know anything about it. If your destiny was to die fighting Azula, you would be dead! But you’re here! You’re alive and you’ve been driving me crazy.”

Her eyes were wide, staring at him, her chest rapidly rising and falling just like his own. She looked scared. Lost. Broken. And through his anger, that awful, gut-wrenching feeling he got every time she was hurt in any way, still came through. And he hated himself because he knew that he was yelling at her and that was probably making everything worse. He was shaking. His whole body was shaking. He felt sick. His nightmares always involved Katara dying, and him losing her forever, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe death wasn’t the only way to lose a person, that maybe right here and now was how he lost her forever, and he would never be able to kiss her again, or touch her again, or be with her, and the stone,  _ her  _ stone, in his pocket burned so hot he thought it might leave a mark on his skin, but he didn’t care. Everything had gone from so right to so wrong in a split second and he didn’t know what to do.

\---

The silence stretched between them for what seemed like forever. They just stared at each other until finally Katara curled up into a ball and looked at the floor. She felt defeated, still confused, still aching. She felt the bed beside her sink down as Zuko sat down, but he didn’t reach out to her, and she felt cold and lost without his touch. She bit her tongue;  _ she  _ had been the one who messed everything up, she had no right to be upset that he wasn’t touching her anymore.

“When I was struggling with what I wanted to do with my life,” he said, his voice soft and quiet, a contrast from a moment ago, “my uncle was the one who helped me. He asked me what  _ I  _ wanted from my life, not what I thought other people wanted from me. What kind of person did I want to be? And it hurt. It was hard, really hard, to figure that out. And I messed up all the time. I messed up in Ba Sing Se. I betrayed my uncle. I betrayed you. I had done so many bad things to you and your friends, and you were willing to forgive me, and I betrayed you. I’ve had so many chances, and I’ve messed up almost all of them. But I finally figured out who I wanted to be. Who I was, who I am. And I’m still working every day to be worthy.” He paused, and Katara glanced at him. His face was sincere, a little sad. “You can’t let your past define you, Katara. You can’t let the things you’ve done hold you back from becoming who you want to be, who you’re supposed to be. And you don’t have to do it alone.”

Her heart constricted at his words. She knew he was right, but it was so hard, almost impossible, to believe that she was worthy of anything other than misery. But what did she want? She didn’t know. She wanted to belong. She wanted a home. She wanted the nightmares to go away, she wanted Aang to forgive her. What else? She wanted to help people, to create a new world, to see people from the different nations become friends with each other. With a shuddering breath, she released her legs and stood up, pacing around the room. She could feel Zuko’s eyes on her as she paced, and she looked up, freezing in place as soon as she locked eyes with him. She wanted Zuko. 

She’d wanted to kiss him before, to touch him, to be near him. But this… this felt more final, more powerful. Maybe it was just her emotions running wild. Maybe she was finally just going insane. What she felt right then, as she stared into his golden eyes, was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She was broken and empty and used up, but his eyes bore into hers and she felt warm. And suddenly it didn’t matter that he would have to go back to the Fire Nation soon, and it didn’t matter that she didn’t know if she would or could go with him. It didn’t matter that he was Fire Lord, or that she was just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe. It didn’t matter what the next day would bring, or the one after that. She wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well.... Any guesses on what happens next? ;)
> 
> You didn't think they'd get off quite so easily, now did you? They're both working through some serious trauma, especially Katara. Happily ever afters aren't always easy to achieve. And anyway, they've got more adventures coming their way.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	12. Heartbeats (Both)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!~~~WARNING~~~!!! 
> 
> Chapter contains MATURE CONTENT!
> 
> If you are not 18+ or are uncomfortable with mature themes, please skip this chapter!

Zuko was taken by surprise as Katara’s lips were suddenly against his own. She had crossed the room so fast he didn’t have a chance to react, and then she was kissing him, and her arms were wrapped around him. His entire body was screaming at him to kiss her back, to wrap his arms around her in return, but he was confused. He felt her hands exploring his back, his sides, tugging on his shirt as though trying to… take it off.

“Katara…” he murmured, trying to disengage her from him, brows furrowed. He held her out, hands on her shoulders, searching her face. There was something in her eyes, something wild, and his body tensed as he met her gaze. He wanted her, the crazy, beautiful girl before him. He wanted to touch every inch of her, and the way she was acting made him think she wanted the same. But… earlier… “What are you doing?”

She pursed her lips, then smiled slightly. “What do you think I’m doing?” 

There was something in her voice, low and husky, that made Zuko’s body burn. His breaths came quick and shallow as Katara reached out, slipping her hand up under his shirt and touching her cool fingers to his chest, tracing the star-shaped scar from Azula’s lightning and sending an intense shudder through him. Her lips found his again and he responded to her kiss before he could stop himself. 

“But-” He was interrupted in his protest as Katara suddenly pulled upwards on his shirt, sliding it up and over his head. He watched as she dropped it to the side as she crawled closer to him, straddling him where he sat on the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at her. Everything in his mind was telling him that there was something wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing this, but his body was on fire, reacting to her every touch, her warm breath on his skin, her fingers running across his skin. 

“Katara,” he mumbled, barely able to get her name out of his mouth before she was kissing him again, her hips moving over his own and making him jerk involuntarily as she rubbed against his groin. It took all his restraint to disengage from her again and look into her face. She was flushed, her hair messy, her eyes alight with something he’d never seen in them before. “What are you doing?” He asked again, his voice demanding.

She sat back slightly, tilting her head as she reached out and touched the scar on his cheek. Zuko took in a shaky breath, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and give in to her touch, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open as he waited for her response.

“You asked me what I want.” She said softly. “This is what I want. I want you…”

“Fuck,” he whispered, closing his eyes. The way she’d said those words made him almost shake with desire. He had never felt like this before, so uncontrolled. But her scent, her body pressing against his, it was driving him crazy. And she wanted him.

He moved without thinking, tugging on her tunic and pulling it off her, tossing it aside as he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over so she was lying on her back on the bed in her undergarments and he was leaning over her, staring down at her. His breaths were coming heavy and ragged as he ran a hand down the side of her body, his fingers gently caressing the vicious red scar that engulfed her entire right side. He heard her inhale sharply at his touch and looked back up to meet her gaze. She was biting her lip, her face flushed, and she was watching him intently.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, letting his hand come to rest on her hip. 

\---

His voice was deep and husky, familiar and yet so different to how it normally sounded. He was looking at her, his golden eyes blazing with an intensity she’d never seen before. She’d seen him angry, and his eyes blazed then, but this was different. This made her entire body feel like it was on fire. Not like Azula’s fire, but a deep, internal fire that she’d never felt before. Was she sure she wanted this? More than anything.

“Yes,” she exhaled, unable to look away from him. His eyes flashed and suddenly he was pressing his lips against hers and she could feel the weight of his body on top of her own. She felt his tongue slide against her lips, silently asking permission for entry, and she opened her mouth, meeting him as she pulled him closer, tangling her hand in his hair. His hands were busy exploring her body, sending thrills of excitement through her. 

The kiss ended, and Katara tried to bring his lips back to hers, but she felt him trailing kisses across her jaw, down her neck, all the way to her collarbone. His fingers slid under the wrappings of her undergarment and tugged gently. Spurred by the same surge of boldness that had gotten her into this situation, she sat up slightly, pulling the garment over her head and tossing it aside. She hadn’t felt self-conscious when he’d removed her tunic, but now, as he stared at her bare chest, taking in everything - the way her scar traveled up to right beneath her arm and across part of her breast - she suddenly felt very exposed. His eyes flicked up to hers and she felt her cheeks heat up, but she held his gaze.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked, but she knew he already knew the answer.

“No…” The word came out as a soft whisper but she set her jaw and didn’t look away from his burning gaze. 

His voice came out tight, as though he was clenching his jaw. “Do you want to stop?”

She blinked at him, her chest rising and falling quickly as her heart skipped a beat. “Do you?”

“No,” he said, after a slight pause. “But I will if you wa-”

She reached up and dragged him towards her, cutting off his words by pressing her lips to his. Her body burned where he touched her, and she wanted that feeling to continue. She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to keep going, to forget about everything else in her life and focus on Zuko. And it wasn’t hard to let herself drift away from her responsibilities and her nightmares and her insane emotions. Zuko was the only thing she cared about right now. The way his lips were moving down from her mouth and over her neck and her collarbone again, but this time he didn’t stop. Her body shook slightly as she felt his hand slide up her body and come to rest on her chest, squeezing ever-so-gently. A gasp escaped her lips and she squirmed involuntarily as she felt his mouth encase her nipple, his tongue swirling around it softly, sending thrills of electricity shooting through her body. A soft moan came from her as she closed her eyes and arched her back slightly, her fingers tangling themselves in the hair on the back of his head.

\---

The noises Katara was making was driving Zuko crazy. He wanted nothing more than to rip the rest of their clothes off and feel the inside of her, but he fought hard against that impulse. He wanted her first time to be as pleasurable as possible. He wanted to drive her just as crazy as she was making him. 

He trailed his hands down her body as he released her breast and moved down her body, kissing all down her abdomen and over her scar, coming to rest right above her underwear. He glanced up to meet his gaze, a silent question in his eyes. He knew she’d said she didn’t want to stop, but he had to be sure. Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes shining with desire, her hair crazily framing her face, and he felt something tug deep within him. She nodded, a small, shy nod, and he felt his lips twist into a smile as his fingers found their way underneath the last of her clothes and tugged on them, sliding them off over her legs, letting his hands slide along her smooth skin. 

His own pants felt incredibly tight as his dick strained against the fabric, begging to be let free. Dropping Katara’s panties off to the side, he pushed his pants off and stepped out of them, returning to touch Katara’s body as fast as he could. He wanted to explore every part of her, touch every inch, send shudders of pleasure through the very core of her being. His lips found hers and his hand reached up to tangle itself in her hair. Spirits, she smelled amazing. She tasted amazing. She  _ was _ amazing. She seemed to fit perfectly beneath him, her cool skin offsetting the heat he was exuding.

He rocked his hips gently against hers, his dick rubbing against her and eliciting a gasp from her. He stayed there for a moment, slowly rubbing against her as he claimed her mouth with his own, his hands exploring her, caressing the soft skin of her body, tracing the rough distortion of her scar. His mind was clouded with desire, his entire body tense with it. All he could think of was Katara: how she smelled, how she felt, how she was letting out the sexiest noises he could ever imagine as he touched her. He adjusted his hips and on his next rock he pressed against her, pushing until he slipped inside her.

“Fuck…” The word left his lips of their own accord as she let out a little squeak and the sensation took control of his mind.

\---

The sensation of him moving inside her was unlike anything she’d imagined. She’d been told it might hurt, but it just felt like pressure.  _ Good  _ pressure. He was rocking back and forth with his hips as he supported himself with one hand and touched her with his other. And fuck, his eyes were burning so damn brightly it was impossible to look away. Except that every movement made her body grow tighter and more tense as she felt a growing sensation of pleasure rise within her. And she was moaning, tossing her head back and arching her back towards Zuko, wrapping her arms around his strong back, dragging him closer, wanting to touch everything she could reach, and he was speeding up. 

She started to jerk slightly, squirming underneath Zuko’s strong, muscular body as the heat of pleasure grew in intensity until suddenly she let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan, arching up into him, rocking her hips as she rode the wave of pleasure that spread through her entire body, clutching him tightly as she felt his entire body tense up and then release, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

Katara was panting, her chest rising and falling as she sucked in deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart. Zuko moved off her, releasing the pressure between her legs, and flopped onto the bed beside her, staring up at the ceiling as he, too, struggled for air. He had his arms open, and Katara wiggled over on the bed until her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder, and he responded by draping his arm around her and holding her close. She could feel his heartbeat, the sweat of his skin, smell the scent that was unmistakably  _ Zuko,  _ full of spices and woodsmoke. She let her fingers trace the outlines of his muscular torso as she let her body calm down from… everything they had just done. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized exactly what had transpired. 

She had slept with  _ Zuko _ . Her best friend, Fire Lord, a  _ firebender _ . And it had been amazing. But doubt and worry began to creep back in. She had been so bold, so confident, taking what she wanted after finally realizing that she did, in fact, want this. But he was the Fire Lord, and she wasn’t sure what that would mean for her. Or them. Or whatever they were.

“You okay, Katara?”

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she glanced up to see him looking down at her with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah,” she said, dropping his gaze and returning to her nestled position. She closed her eyes and focused on their heartbeats, slowing her breathing until her heartbeat matched his. “Zuko?”

“Hmm?” 

“How many girls have you slept with?”

He met her gaze as she raised her head to look at him. She searched his eyes for answers, for emotions. “Just Mai. And just once.”

“Really?” She questioned, still holding his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, really. You know me Katara, this shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

Katara flushed slightly. She did know him. She understood him, understood all the pain and trauma he’d been through. Understood that he had been lost and broken and confused for almost all of his life. And she knew that he wasn’t the kind of person who did anything casually. “It’s just… you seemed to know what you were doing.”

He chuckled and pulled her back to his chest, running a hand through her hair as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Thanks, I guess.”

She was silent for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip as worry ate its way back into her thoughts. “What’s going to happen when you go back to the Fire Nation?”

“What do you mean?” 

“To… uhm… us. Whatever we are. What happens?” 

“Well… I kind of thought you’d come with me.” She could hear the confused frown in his voice.

“Do you want me to?”

Suddenly he shifted so that he was sitting up, forcing her to sit up as well, propping herself up on one arm as she looked at him. His face was serious, his face concealed half in shadow, his scar dark against the rest of his skin. 

“Do I need to spell it out for you, Katara?”

She frowned at him, confused. His eyes were boring into her own, and she blinked, feeling her heartbeat speed up for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, or the way she could still feel the way his body had felt on her, in her, or maybe it was because she was going crazy. She wasn’t sure. “Spell out what?”

She saw him suck in a breath, and he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with his fingers and sending a shiver down her spine. “I want to be with you, Katara. I’ve wanted to for a long time. You’re amazing, you’re strong, you’re beautiful.” 

Her heart was racing as fast as it had been earlier and she was just staring at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her head was spinning with so many things - hormones, emotions, worry, fear, exhaustion - and she thought she must be dreaming. 

He paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. “I’m in love with you, Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH! I couldn't wait, so I'm literally posting this approximately 2 minutes after finally finishing the chapter!  
I was really excited to write this chapter. I used to write a fair amount of sex scenes, but I haven't for years, so I hope it was to your satisfaction! ;)
> 
> How do you all think Katara's going to react to Zuko's confession? What do you think this means for the two of them? And, of course, what do you think is going to happen next?!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I LOVE reading your comments and coming online to see that my story is being enjoyed by all you lovely people!


	13. Home (Katara)

_ I’m in love with you, Katara. _

His words echoed in her head over and over. She felt dizzy, the whole world seeming to spin around her. Except for his eyes, which were glinting gold and impossible to look away from. She sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly to try to stop the world from spinning. Everything he’d said about her earlier seemed to click into place. It made sense now, why he’d said those things. But she still couldn’t understand why he would ever believe those things. 

A shiver traveled down her spine and she realized how cold and exposed she felt, sitting there before him. She was acutely aware of her nakedness, and she reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover herself, grateful for the heat.  _ I’m in love with you, Katara.  _ What was she supposed to say to that? The typical response, she knew, was  _ I’m in love with you, too. _ But she didn’t deserve him. She loved the way he smiled at her, the way he was soft and gentle and awkward. She loved the way he smelled, the way he touched her, the way he was strong and fought for the people he cared about. She loved how he cared about doing the right thing. She loved him. Her heart jolted at the thought. She had played with the idea, but it seemed very final now that she actually thought it. She loved Zuko. 

“You’re the Fire Lord.” She said, knowing it sounded incredibly stupid given the situation.

He raised his eyebrow. “I am. So?”

She closed her eyes for a moment, sucking in a breath. “Don’t you have to marry, like… a noble woman or something?” She opened her eyes again, meeting his gaze. His eyes were burning into hers, sending another shiver down her body. But she didn’t feel cold this time.

“You want to get married?”

She flushed, wondering if he was purposely misinterpreting her words. “That isn’t what I said.”

He blinked, then shook his head slightly. “No, I don’t have to marry a noble woman. That tradition is outdated and we haven’t followed it for a while. My mom wasn’t a noble woman before she married my fa- Ozai.” 

“But Ozai wasn’t first in line for the throne. Or on the throne.”

“Katara,” he said, his voice solemn. “If you don’t want to be with me, just say so. I’m in love with you, and I think you might be in love with me too, based on what just happened, but… you’re not exactly making things clear.”

Her stomach flipped and her heart pounded in her chest at words. She was in love with him. Every damn inch of him. Did she want to be with him? He was the Fire Lord, in a world where the Fire Nation had been the enemy for a hundred years. He was the son of a tyrant, the brother of a monster, the banished prince who had turned against his father and taken the throne from him. He had helped to end the war. Being with him would mean always being scrutinized, always in some amount of danger. She would be Fire Lady. A waterbender would be Fire Lady. It seemed so insane. But the way he was looking at her, the way she felt about him…

Zuko had told her that she needed to decide who she wanted to be, and what she wanted from her life. And she knew that question ran deeper than just having sex with Zuko. She’d wanted that, of course, but now it was time to really think about who she was going to be. She was a master waterbender, daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, a girl who’d lost her mother, a girl who had befriended the Avatar and helped the save the world. She was a killer. Yon Rha would forever haunt her. She was a bloodbender, she could control people against their will, and she could never forgive Hama for forcing that power on her. She was a sister, a friend. She was a healer. She had brought Aang back to life when Azula had shot him with her lightning. She had saved Zuko from the same fate. And that’s who she wanted to be. She wanted to help make the world a better place, to help people. To  _ heal.  _ She was a fighter, it was true. She’d never been a delicate person. But the war was over, and she knew deep in her bones that she was meant to help build the world back up. The problem was, she didn’t know how. She didn’t know if she could connect to that part of herself again.

She looked at Zuko, studying his face. He had been forged in fire, just like her. He understood her better than anyone else, and she felt a deep ache in her body, knowing that no one else would ever come close to him. 

“I…”

There was a knock at the door, and both of them jumped at the unexpected noise. Katara clutched the blankets tight to her chest, though her eyes quickly fell to the clothes strewn about the room. If anybody came in, it would be immediately clear what had happened. 

“Are you two awake? Would you like breakfast?” Ursa’s voice was muffled and barely audible through the heavy wooden door.

Katara blinked, then glanced at the window. The curtains were drawn, but a pale golden light was visible through the cracks, and with a jolt she realized that between their argument and - her cheeks flushed - everything else, they had failed to get any sleep. 

“Sure. We’ll be down in a little bit.” Zuko called back. 

Katara swung her legs out of bed and stood up, crouching down to grab her clothes from the ground and slipping them on.

“Katara.” Zuko said, his voice deep and serious.

She didn’t look at him as she made her way over to the washbasin and splashed cool water on her face and bent some through her hair. “We should go help your mom.” She said, not answering the question that hung in the air between them.

He stood, and she swallowed, trying not to look at his body as he made his way over to grab his pants. She didn’t want to hurt him. She didn’t want to break his heart. She couldn’t answer him right now. As he pulled on his pants, she made her way to the door and left the room, taking a deep breath as she made her way down the stairs.

Already there was the smell of food wafting through the house, and her stomach rumbled hungrily even as she yawned. 

“Good morning, Katara,” Ursa said, glancing at her and then returning to the stove. “Is Zuko on his way?”

She nodded as she approached her. “Yeah. Is there anything I can help with?”

Ursa smiled but shook her head. “No, dear. You just sit at the table and get hungry.”

“Are you sure? I can help.”

“Yes, thank you though. It’s kind of you to offer.”

Katara reluctantly made her way to the table and sat down, suddenly exhausted. She had been tired the day before, and with a night of no sleep, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for several days. She sighed and rested her head on her arms, stretched out onto the table.

“Something on your mind, Katara?”

She looked up to find Ursa looking at her curiously. Katara bit her lip, wondering if she should confide in Ursa. The woman clearly had experience with the world, and she had been exposed to life within the Fire Nation palace. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, Zuko appeared at the bottom of the stairs, yawning and stretching as he made his way over to the table and sat down. Katara couldn’t talk about Zuko while he was there, so she just dropped her gaze back to the table and shook her head. “Just tired.”

“Hmm.” Ursa said, setting down plates stacked with meat and eggs in front of the two of them. “So… what are your plans now?”

Katara saw Zuko look up sharply as he shoveled food into his mouth. His appetite reminded her of Sokka. No wonder they got along so well. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re obviously not staying here forever. Where will you go?” Ursa said, sitting down with her own plate and taking a bite.

Katara swallowed. This was the question that she, herself, was trying to answer. This was what Zuko was asking of her. And she wasn’t sure.

“Well. I mean.” Zuko stammered, looking down at his plate. “I’m the Fire Lord, so I have to go back home eventually. But… you should come with me. Come home.” He looked up at his mother, and Katara could see the almost child-like hope in his eyes. Her heart swelled. 

Ursa smiled sadly. “I don’t belong in the Fire Nation anymore, Zuko. I have a life here. Han Jin loves me, and I love him.”

“You could both come. Where is he?” Zuko said, without hesitation.

“He’s visiting family... with our daughter, Keiko.” 

Katara glanced between Ursa and Zuko, noting the slightly guilty expression on Ursa’s face and the shock and confusion on Zuko’s. She quickly took a few more bites of her food and then stood. This felt like a private moment and she didn’t want to intrude. “I’ll be outside…” she mumbled, making her way to the door and walking out into the early morning.

The cool air felt good against her skin, rustling through her hair. As she looked about the property, she realized it was a small farm. Various crops were planted in small plots, and a few barns were scattered about with fences and paddocks. She hadn’t gotten a good look at it the night before, but it was beautiful in a quaint sort of way. It was Ursa’s home now, and Katara could understand why she didn’t want to leave. 

A sudden heavy feeling in her stomach made her sigh as she leaned against a fence post, staring out across the small field. Home. She missed home. Or rather, she missed  _ having  _ a home. She missed the comfort of a bed to call her own, the familiarity of walking down a corridor or street and knowing she was safe, and she belonged. She wanted somewhere to return to when she was done traveling. And the South Pole was no longer that place. Her gaze flicked back towards the house. Zuko was in there still. Zuko, whom she was in love with. Zuko, who was absolutely amazing in every possible way. Her cheeks flushed as the memories from the night before swam to the front of her mind. He was the closest thing she had to a home right now.

But she was scared. Her stomach flipped at the thought and she looked down at her hands, her fingers tracing patterns in the wood of the fence post. She was scared. And she didn’t like the feeling. She had been scared before, like when Aang died and she brought him back, and when Zuko had saved her from the lightning, and when Azula blasted her with fire and she felt herself dying. She had been terrified all those times. But this felt different. This time she was scared for a different reason. She was scared because she didn’t know if she deserved a home, or if she was worthy of becoming royalty. But beyond that, she didn’t know if she deserved Zuko.

And the Fire Nation needed stability. Someone who could help Zuko rule. Someone who understood their ways. Someone brave. And Katara felt anything but brave. Not after everything that had happened. 

She sighed, resting her chin on her hands as she leaned forward against the post. Everything would be so much simpler if she hadn’t fallen in love with Zuko. Dammit, why’d she have to fall for him? His face swam into her mind’s eye, and she closed her eyes. She knew why. He trusted her, believed in her, understood her. He was kind, and soft, and brave. 

“Hey.”

The voice made her jump as she whipped around to face it, eyes flashing wildly before they settled on the familiar scarred face and shaggy black hair.

“Fuck, Zuko,” she exhaled, letting her muscles release the tension. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he frowned. “I didn’t mean to.”

Katara turned back to the field as Zuko moved up beside her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept her gaze resolutely focused on the grass in front of her. She didn’t know what to say to him.

“I’m not going to pressure you, Katara.” He said, finally, and she sensed him shift his gaze away from her. “I have to return to the Fire Nation soon, and I’d prefer if you came with me. But I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“I do want to.” She said, surprising herself with her own words as she looked at him. He raised his eyes to hers and blinked, a myriad of emotions crossing his face: confusion, excitement, doubt, love. “I want to.” She repeated, then hesitated, turning to face him fully. “I just don’t know if I’m the right person, Zuko.”

“The right person for what?”

“To become Fire Lady.” 

“You want to be Fire Lady?” He asked.

Katara flushed and pulled at her hair, nervous. “Well, that is what would eventually happen, right? Given that we would be… you know… together?”

He smiled at her, and she felt her heart melt. That smile. The genuine affection that came through that single expression. That was what had her thinking that maybe it was possible, maybe she could be Fire Lady. Maybe she  _ could _ become the Katara she was always supposed to be.

“Yes, Katara. And that is why you’re the perfect person to be Fire Lady. Because you’re unsure. Because you don’t care about power. You always want what’s best for people, and I know that is what you will provide for the Fire Nation.” He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, and she felt the warmth spread from his fingers into her whole body as she closed her eyes, soaking in the comfort of his touch. “I can’t imagine anyone else by my side.”

She opened her eyes, feeling tears prick at the corners. But they weren’t tears of self-hate, or anger, or pain. She wasn’t sure what they were exactly, but they didn’t hurt like all the others. “I’ll go with you Zuko. To the Fire Nation. To home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I loved writing this chapter. I really did. I don't even know what to really say about it except that I hope you all like it just as much as I do. 
> 
> So let me know what you think! 
> 
> What sort of adventures do you think are still in store for the two of them? I want to hear from ya'll!


	14. Too Soon to Say Goodbye (Both)

He was kissing her. He didn’t remember moving, or wrapping his arms around her, but it didn’t matter because he was kissing her and she was kissing him back, and she felt so perfect against his body as he held her. He was the happiest person in the world. 

Suddenly, and with all the self-restraint he could muster, he pulled away from her as a thought struck him, and he just stared at her, at her brilliant blue eyes, and he held her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “Wait, are you sure? Does this mean… you…?” He trailed off, feeling his face heat up at his own awkwardness.

But she smiled. And Spirits, her smile lit up her whole face. It didn’t look like she was sleep deprived or worried or scared anymore. She just looked like Katara. Beautiful, amazing Katara.

“Yes, Zuko.” Her cheeks were pink and he felt a tug on his heart at how she looked when she blushed. “I… I love you.”

He had wanted to hear those words for so long. To hold her like this without fear that she didn’t feel the same. And she was there in his arms, and she looked so beautiful with her dark skin and her messy hair, and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he leaned forward, his hand brushing her hair behind her ear, and gently pressed his lips to hers once more. 

When they broke apart this time, it wasn’t like all the other times. It didn’t feel like maybe that was the last time he would kiss her. He still didn’t want to stop touching her though, so he kept an arm around her waist as they both turned to look out across the field again, and he sighed peacefully. He could get used to this. 

“So, what happened in there?”

“Hmm?” He turned to her, confused.

“With your mom. After I left.”

“Oh.” He furrowed his brows slightly, remembering the conversation. “She just explained that she and Han Jin had Keiko together a few years after they met. She’s about five now. My half-sister.”

She was looking at him, and he met her gaze evenly. “And you’re okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged. “I dunno, finding out about a secret sibling, or half-sibling, can be… a shock.”

He sighed and rubbed at his nose with his free hand. “I mean, I guess. But it makes sense. I can’t fault her for finding someone she loves, and babies tend to happen when you’re with someone in that way. And I’m glad she has the opportunity to raise a daughter that isn’t Azula.” Katara nodded beside him, and he squeezed her gently. “Thank you, Katara.”

She looked at him and he met her gaze. “For what?” She asked, her brows furrowed.

“For everything. For being concerned about me. For being here.”

“I told you before,” she said, smiling, “you don’t have to thank me for any of that. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

He smiled back at her, his heart swelling with affection. “I know. That’s why I love you.”

\---

Every time he said it Katara’s knees felt weak. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to him saying it. Or kissing him. But that was okay, because it felt amazing. She was still scared, still worried that she wouldn’t fit in in the Fire Nation, or that she would mess up and Zuko would hate her. But she had to try because she didn’t want anything else more in the world than to be with him and to help the Fire Nation, and the rest of the world, recover from the war. They would help the world together, and everything would be okay. 

She was about to turn back to the field when a shadow fell over them and she looked up, furrowing her brows. The morning had been cool and clear, and she was surprised that such a thick cloud would appear out of nowhere. Except…

“Appa?”

The bison grunted as he circled once more and then came to land in the middle of the path leading up to the house. Katara stepped away from the fence - away from Zuko - towards Appa, reaching out a hand to pet the beast as she watched Aang dismount and land effortlessly on the ground. The young monk looked at her with his wide grey eyes, his expression somber, and Katara felt her heart constrict, remembering their last interaction, followed immediately by worry.

“Hi Aang,” she said, her voice tight.

“Hi Katara.” His gaze shifted to Zuko. “Zuko.” He nodded his head. 

Katara frowned. Aang was being too formal, too mature. It wasn’t like him, and it made her uncomfortable. “Has something happened? Why are you here? How did you find us?”

“How I found you isn’t important. Zuko, you need to return to the Fire Nation.”

Katara glanced at Zuko as he stepped forward, worry clear on his face. “Why? Did something happen? Is my uncle okay?”

Aang nodded. “Iroh is fine. There was an assassination attempt, but he didn’t get hurt. But you need to get back there and settle things down. The whole Fire Nation is wondering why their Fire Lord left them.”

“Spirits, it’s only been a week.” Zuko exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

Aang shrugged. “Almost two weeks, actually. A lot can happen in that time.” 

Katara’s stomach twisted as he saw Aang’s gaze flick between her and Zuko, his eyes narrowing slightly. She stepped away from Appa, who protested loudly, and looked at Zuko. “It sounds pretty serious. We should probably leave as soon as possible.”

Zuko looked like he wanted to disagree, but then sighed, his shoulders slumping. “You’re right. I’ll go grab our things.”

Katara’s heart broke for him as she watched him walk back towards the house. He had just been reunited with his mother, and already he had to leave her behind again.

“So…” 

Aang’s voice brought her attention back to the young airbender and she crossed her arms loosely, trying not to act defensive. “So…” she repeated, unsure what to say to him now that they were alone. “Um… how have you been, Aang?”

He shrugged, absentmindedly stroking Appa. “Fine. Busy. The world’s still kind of a mess, but it’s getting better.” He glanced at her, then at the house, then back at her. “What about you?”

She chewed her lip for a moment. “Good. Tired. It’s been a lot of traveling, you know.” Aang just nodded, and Katara felt compelled to continue. “Look, Aang, I’m sorry about how I treated you before. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’ve been dealing with a lot, and I took it out on you. That wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry.”

She sucked in a breath as Aang paused, looking down at the ground. “You’re with him, aren’t you? Zuko. You two are together.”

It wasn’t really a question, but Katara nodded slowly. It felt good to admit it, even though she still felt guilty for hurting Aang. 

Aang sighed and looked back up at her. “I’m happy for you, Katara. I’m glad you found what you needed. Zuko has a good heart.”

Katara blinked, taken aback slightly by the sincerity and calmness in Aang’s voice. She had expected him to be angry or upset, but he seemed genuine. “Thank you Aang. He… we understand each other.”

She heard footsteps and turned to see Zuko trudging out of the house with their bags, a somber expression on his face. Ursa followed behind him, and Katara saw her eyes go wide as she caught sight of Appa and the young airbender beside him.

Zuko dropped the packs to the ground and turned to his mother. “Mom, this is Aang, the Avatar, and his bison, Appa. Aang, this is my mother, Ursa.”

Aang bowed low, his hands arranged in the traditional Fire Nation custom. “It’s an honor to meet you, Ursa.”

“Avatar Aang,” Ursa said, returning the bow. “The honor is mine.” She straightened, her eyes examining both Aang and Appa with undisguised curiosity. “I must say, I’ve never seen an airbender or a flying bison before. It’s truly incredible.”

Aang smiled. “You can pet Appa if you want. He loves attention.”

Ursa’s eyes lit up and she moved towards Appa, albeit slightly nervously, and reached out a hand. Appa closed his eyes and let out a contented groan as Ursa began to pet him, and soon Ursa was rubbing his head all over, her apprehension gone. 

Katara moved over to where the packs were still lying on the ground and gathered them up before climbing up into Appa’s saddle and setting them down, preparing for their departure. It was much easier to scale Appa than it ever had been for her to get into the saddle of the ostrich horse she had ridden here, and it felt comfortingly familiar. She debated whether or not to stay in the saddle or to go back down to say goodbye, but eventually slid back down, standing awkwardly between Aang and Zuko. She knew they needed to leave, but she didn’t want to rush Zuko into saying goodbye either.

Aang spoke up first. “Unfortunately we really do have to go. It’s a long flight back to the Fire Nation and Zuko needs to get there as soon as possible.”

Ursa nodded, withdrawing her hand from Appa and turning to her son. “You be safe, okay? And you promise you’ll come back and visit?”

Zuko wrapped his arms around his mother and both Aang and Katara glanced away, not wanting to intrude. 

“I promise,” Zuko said. “And you’re welcome to visit any time. I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon.”

Katara could hear the tightness of his voice and knew that he was fighting tears. And Zuko never cried. Ursa pulled away from Zuko and held him out, just studying his face. “You’ve grown up so much, Zuko. I’m so proud of you. I know you’ll do what’s right for the Fire Nation. And the world.” Her eyes moved to Katara, and she let go of Zuko. “And you, Katara… Take care of him for me, won’t you?” 

Katara blinked, surprised at Ursa’s comment, but nodded. “Of course.” And then Ursa was hugging her, and Katara was confused until she heard Ursa whisper, “he’s so lucky to have you, Katara. I can tell you’re meant for each other.”

And then Ursa backed away and wiped her eyes. Katara stood there for a moment before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and glancing at Zuko, her cheeks warm. She wasn’t sure if Ursa knew they were together, considering they denied it just the night before, but either way, she felt a warm sense of belonging rise within her at Ursa’s words. She hadn’t realized she wanted her approval until she had it, and now leaving was getting even harder because she didn’t want to leave Ursa either. 

But they had to. The Fire Nation was waiting for the return of its Fire Lord. There had been an assassination attempt that they needed to sort out. They could return when things had settled down again. Katara subtly wiped her eyes as she turned towards Appa, clambering up his side and back into the saddle again, quickly followed by Zuko. Aang settled on Appa’s head, taking the rope in his hands.

Ursa was watching them, and Katara and Zuko leaned over the saddle, waving at her as she waved back, not even trying to hide the tears that fell down her cheeks. Katara felt tears of her own fight to be released, but she didn’t want to cry. She had no reason to. Ursa wasn’t her mother. She was Zuko’s, and Zuko wasn’t crying. 

“Yip yip,” Aang said, flicking the rope, and Appa took off into the sky, quickly leaving the ground, and Ursa, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't wait. I wrote this immediately after finishing and posting the last chapter. I didn't want to ruin my streak of not having writer's block. And of course I have no self-control so I can't even wait to post it here. 
> 
> SO here it is! Chapter 14! Also, it's over 40,000 words now so this is TECHNICALLY considered a novel now! I'm so excited!
> 
> What do you think about Aang's reaction? What do you think is going to cause drama and adventure next? Do you think Katara and Zuko are EVER going to be able to sleep? (haha I can tell you without spoiling anything that yes, they will sleep)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Like I've said, I love reading them! They truly make my day(s).


	15. Return (Zuko)

Zuko watched until his mother disappeared from view, then sighed, turning to settle properly into a comfortable position for the journey home. Less than a day after eight years had not been long enough to spend with his mom. But he had responsibilities now. He was Fire Lord, and he had a duty to his country. He glanced at Katara, noticing that she was watching him intently.

“You alright there?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

She blinked and nodded. “Yeah. Just thinking. Are you okay?”

He nodded, then yawned. He hadn’t really thought about how exhausted he was. But it had been at least thirty-six hours since he’d last slept, and he suddenly felt bone-weary. He had been on a wild ride of emotions over the past two days; his heart had hardly stopped racing the entire time. Now he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about everything. His eyes met Katara’s and he smiled, warmth spreading through his body. Maybe he didn’t want to forget about  _ everything _ . He still couldn’t quite believe that they were finally together. 

“I’m going to get some sleep. You should too,” he said, adjusting himself so he was lying down on his back, his eyes closed. A few seconds later, he felt her body press against his own, her head nestling in the crook of his arm. He felt his lips curve into a smile, but then a thought struck him and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. “What about Aang?” He whispered. 

“He knows. I told him.” She already sounded half asleep, and Zuko was finding it harder by the second to stay awake. He didn’t want to flaunt their relationship in front of Aang, but he also didn’t want to hide it, and Katara’s body felt so good pressed against his own. He pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

\---

When he finally woke, he couldn’t really tell what time it was. They were still flying and it looked like it might be getting dark. His stomach rumbled in a very unprofessional way; he was starving. As he shifted slightly, trying to sit up, he became aware of a warm body pressed against his and he looked down. Katara’s hair was spread out messily along his arm, her face nestled into his shoulder, arms tucked close to her head. She was still asleep, and he smiled. She was beautiful.

“We’re going to land soon.” 

Aang’s voice broke Zuko’s thoughts and he looked up, noticing the airbender sitting on Appa’s head, not looking at them. He couldn’t blame him, either. Zuko had never wanted to look at him and Katara when they were… well, not together, but… it was the same idea. 

If they were landing soon, they had slept for over a day. His stomach rumbled again and he placed a gentle hand on Katara’s hip. “Hey,” he said, his voice soft but still loud enough to cause her to stir slightly. “We’re landing soon. We should get up and eat.”

She made an incoherent noise and squirmed into a slightly different position, her eyes still closed. Zuko felt a wave of affection wash over him. “Come on sleepyhead,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Time to wake up.”

This time she opened her eyes, blinking blearily at him as she raised her head. “What time is it?” She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Zuko sat as well, stretching out the arm she had been laying on and wincing as the pins and needles set in. “Not sure, but Aang said we’re landing soon, so we should eat and make sure we’re presentable.” He glanced down at himself. He hadn’t had a proper bath in a while, though they had made the most of the water they found on their journey. He was definitely looking forward to sinking into a tub of hot water once they arrived. 

He watched for a moment as Katara began running her whale tooth comb through her hair, then began digging through their bags to find the remainder of their food supply. There wasn’t much left, since he hadn’t actually bought anything in the village before running into Katara again, but there were a few things left: some dried fruit, jerky, and nuts. It would have to do for now. They could eat a proper dinner once they got to the palace.

As they munched on the last of their food, Appa began to descend through the clouds and the beautiful volcanic island that housed the Fire National capital appeared before them. Zuko’s stomach flipped nervously, though he wasn’t sure why. This was his home. His people. And he had Katara by his side now. Whatever issues the Fire Nation was facing, they would work through it together.

Appa let out a loud groan as he landed in the courtyard of the palace. The guards eyed him warily, even as Aang jumped off and floated to the ground. Zuko and Katara followed, sliding down Appa’s fur and landing slightly less gracefully than the Avatar. The guards bowed their heads at the sight of their Fire Lord and Zuko turned to Aang. 

“Thank you for bringing us back, Aang.”

“It’s my duty, Zuko. The Fire Nation needs you.” The young monk regarded him with a seriousness and maturity that Zuko had never seen from him before. “Katara needs you too.”

Zuko glanced over to where Katara was standing, her pack over her shoulder, waiting for him. He nodded, unsure what to say, and made his way over to her, shouldering his own pack. They both turned to watch as Appa took off from the courtyard and disappeared into the sky, Aang settled onto his head as usual. 

“You ready?” Katara asked, breaking the silence.

Zuko nodded, looking back down at her. “Let’s go find out what’s been going on.”

\---

Iroh was waiting for them inside. As soon as Zuko caught sight of his uncle, a wave of relief washed over him. Even though Aang had said that he hadn’t been hurt, he had still been worried. Servants rushed over to take their bags, and Zuko strode over and embraced his uncle.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Uncle,” he said, finally releasing him. “What’s been going on?”

Iroh smiled, although it was a slightly strained expression, and Zuko’s heart quickened. “Come, let’s discuss over tea. I’m sure you two have a lot to tell as well.” His eyes flicked between the two of them, sparkling as though he knew something they didn’t. 

They followed him into one of the parlors, where a servant had already laid out a tea tray, complete with cakes. Zuko sat on one of the couches, and Katara sat beside him, her leg barely brushing against his. He felt his heart speed up again as he glanced at her. It was amazing how he reacted to her slightest touch, and he wanted badly to reach out and hold her hand, but he restrained himself. He wasn’t sure how public Katara wanted to take their relationship. Telling Iroh wasn’t really public, of course, but he wasn’t going to make that decision for her. 

“So,” he said, accepting the cup of tea that Iroh handed him. “What happened?”

Iroh passed Katara a cup and sighed. “I was attacked in the market when I went out for a cup of tea at one of the local shops. Middle of the day, everyone was out and about. He tried to catch me off-guard by attacking from behind, but he underestimated me. We have him locked up in the cells beneath the palace, but he’s refusing to talk. He won’t say who sent him or why. He won’t even say his name. Of course, we tried to keep it all quiet, but since it was public, the people have been talking and getting more and more concerned as to why their Fire Lord, why  _ you _ , weren’t here.” He sipped his tea. “So I sent for Aang to retrieve you. I know it was sudden, but you need to calm the Fire Nation people and assure them all is well, and we need to figure out who is trying to assassinate members of the royal family.”

“Do you have any idea who’s behind it?” Katara asked.

Iroh shook his head. “Not really. I have a few theories, but no evidence for any of them.” He fixed his gaze on Zuko. “We should discuss more of this later, once you have taken the night to recover from your journey. Tomorrow…”

“I will address the people tomorrow. They deserve to know why I was gone.” Zuko finished for him, then glanced at Katara. They deserved to know about her as well, he knew, but once again, that wasn’t his decision to make. 

Iroh nodded. “Good, good.” He poured himself more tea, then smiled at the two of them. “Well now, now that the serious business is somewhat taken care of, how did your trip go?”

Zuko was almost certain he could see behind his uncle’s smile, his twinkling eyes. He knew something. He remembered back when he had asked Iroh to cover for him when he left to find his mother, and his expression then when he’d mentioned Katara. It was similar to how he looked now, and his heart flipped as he realized that maybe his uncle had known about his feelings for Katara long before he had accepted them himself.

“It went well,” Katara started, glancing sideways at Zuko. “We found Ursa not long before Aang found us. Mostly it was just a lot of riding ostrich horses and sleeping in a tent.”

“Anything else interesting happen along the way?” 

Zuko felt his face heat up and he glanced at Katara. Her cheeks were pink too, unless he was mistaken. Memories of their night together flashed through his mind, memories of the next day, of being able to finally kiss her without worrying that it was wrong, or not what she wanted, or would be the last time. He felt her hand slide into his, her fingers intertwining with his, her skin cool against his own. He saw Iroh’s eyes catch the movement, saw his lips curve into a bright smile.

“The Spirits always had a plan for you two,” he said, finishing off his tea and setting the cup down. “I will let you rest now. We will discuss more over breakfast tomorrow.”

“Are you staying in the Fire Nation, Uncle?” Zuko asked. The stone had begun to thrum in his pocket at his uncle’s words, and he was trying to ignore it.

Iroh stood. “For now. Once we have figured this out, or once you decide you no longer need or want my advice, I will return to Ba Sing Se.”

Zuko let go of Katara’s hand and stood as well, pulling Iroh into a tight hug. “There will never be a day when I no longer need your advice.” Unbidden, all the times he had yelled at his uncle, disregarded his advice, or been generally uncooperative, rose in his mind’s eye. He bit back the guilt he felt as Iroh returned his embrace. He knew his uncle had forgiven him and was proud of the man he had become, but he was still ashamed of his past.

“Get some rest, my nephew.” Iroh said, breaking the embrace and smiling at him. His eyes flicked down to Katara. “And you too, Master Katara.” With that, he left the room, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

“I don’t know about you, Zuko,” Katara said, standing up and moving to his side. “But I would absolutely  _ kill _ for a bath right now.”

Zuko smiled and looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. “I don’t doubt it.” He said. “Come on, let’s go.”

\---

They bathed separately. Zuko couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed when Katara disappeared into the bedchamber beside his own to take a bath and change, but he was also relieved at the same time. What he needed was to soothe his aching muscles and clean the last few days off his skin, and it would be hard to concentrate on doing that if Katara was anywhere near him while naked. 

As he lay in the bath, the hot water causing coils of steam to rise off the surface into the air around him, he let himself relax. The herbal scents floating off the water made him feel absolutely at home. 

When the water grew cold, he stepped out, drying himself off with a towel and pulling on a pair of baggy pants before entering the main part of his bedchamber. Katara was sitting on his bed, dressed in a thin blue shirt and pants, playfully bending a small stream of water through the air. Zuko felt a thrill of warmth spread through him as his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. Katara. In his bed. 

“Hey,” he said softly, padding over to the bed and looking down at her with a smile.

She let the water fall into a glass on the bedside table, then looked up at him. “Hey,” she murmured. “I… didn’t want to sleep alone.” Her eyes dropped and she looked almost ashamed. Or was it nervous? 

Zuko climbed into the bed, laying back against the pillows and opening his arms. His heart felt like it was going to burst as she crawled up next to him and snuggled against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Me neither.”

Even though part of him wanted nothing more than to touch her, touch every part of her like he had the other night, exhaustion won out and he felt himself drifting off as Katara’s steady, slow breathing helped lull him to sleep. But he didn’t feel scared, or weak, or even really tired. His mother was alive, he was Fire Lord, and he had Katara by his side. Whoever was behind the assassination attempt on his uncle was in for one hell of a ride, because Zuko had never felt stronger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am SO sorry that this is late. I had a case of writer's block and a couple very busy weeks and time just got away from me. I also got a puppy this weekend so things are a little crazy right now. I wanted to get this out today because if I put it off any longer it wouldn't get done.
> 
> ANYWHO, I know this chapter's a bit boring, but I hope ya'll still enjoyed it! What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think is behind the assassination attempt? Will the Fire Nation accept Katara as the (potentially) future Fire Lady?
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts and reading your comments, so please please please let me know what you think!
> 
> UPDATE 2 MARCH: I am really really sorry for the radio silence! I got very busy, and then I got very sick, and then I got even busier, and I am currently sick again. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, I just haven't had the time or ability to write for a while. I wanted to let you all know so you don't think I've abandoned you.


	16. Something New (Katara)

Katara woke early the next morning. The pale light of dawn was just beginning to spill through the curtains that led to the balcony. Zuko was still asleep, his arms wrapped around her, his bare chest rising and falling peacefully. Katara smiled to herself as she watched him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Her smile faded slightly as she ran her fingers gently over the star-shaped scar on his abdomen. Memories of Azula’s blue fire flashed momentarily before her and she shuddered involuntarily. Even though her nightmares hadn’t bothered her since she began sleeping next to Zuko, the memories still haunted her. 

At her movement, Zuko stirred beneath her, and she raised her head so she could look at his face. His face, peaceful from sleep, so painfully young but still twisted by the war. His scar was only slightly paler than the one on his chest. For so long this was the face that haunted her dreams. This was the face that she had directed all her anger and pain onto. But the boy who was lying there with her in his arms was nothing like what she’d imagined him. Carefully she adjusted herself so she could press her lips to his cheek. At her touch, his eyes flickered open.

“Hey,” he mumbled, his voice hoarse and groggy from sleep.

“Hey,” she smiled back at him, sitting up so he could free his arms and rub at his eyes. She was surprised at how easy this was - waking up with him. Kissing him. 

“So,” Zuko said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sliding out of bed and making his way to his wardrobe. “Uh… We should probably discuss some things.”

Katara’s heart fluttered, her stomach churning with anxiety. Of course, they had to discuss things. She was dating the Fire Lord. The other ambassadors and nobles would have questions, concerns, start rumors. The people of the Fire Nation would need to accept her if Zuko wanted to remain in control.

“Yeah,” she said, standing up and wrapping her arms around herself. “I guess so.”

Zuko was silent for a moment as Katara watched him examine his closet. All the robes seemed to look the same to her, but he was taking his sweet time, and she knew he was trying to think of what to say. “Uh, so I guess the biggest thing is, um…  _ us.  _ And what we tell people. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but people are going to want to know. And… it might help solidify my position if I can show that things are in motion for getting an heir.”

Katara’s stomach flipped over at his words and she felt the blood drain from her face. Zuko must have noticed her expression because before she could even open her mouth to respond, he continued. “I’m not talking right now! Spirits, no. I just. I meant. Um. That’s what will be expected of us. At some point. In the next few years. If we stay together, of course.” He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. “Sorry.”

Katara blinked. She was confused, worried, scared. She had known that being with Zuko would be difficult. She knew that going in. They had a lot to deal with, especially with the assassination attempt and possible disrest amongst his people. And she had accepted that. But still. That didn’t mean it didn’t worry her. 

She moved over to Zuko and put her hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s alright,” she said softly, meeting his gaze as he opened his eyes and lowered his hand from his face. “Whatever comes our way, we’ve faced worse and come out stronger.”

He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. She loved when he smiled - something that had only come about in the past few months when he realized what having a family was truly like. 

“So,” she continued, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Whatever we need to tell people, we’ll tell them. Make it clear that you are in a strong position to hold the throne. And that you will be the best Fire Lord that this nation has ever seen.”

Zuko smiled at her, the relief clear on his face, but before he could respond, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Zuko called, and Katara took a polite step away from him, wrapping her arms around herself once more to cover her thin shirt.

A servant stepped softly into the room, hands folded inside his sleeves, and bowed deeply. “My Lord, please pardon the interruption, but Master Iroh awaits you in the breakfast parlor.”

“Thank you, Hashib. Please let him know that we are on our way.” Zuko nodded to the servant, who straightened and turned around to leave, shooting Katara a sideways glance before he left the room. 

Katara shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Doubtless rumors were already flying around the palace about the two of them. After all, the last the Fire Nation knew, Zuko was with Mai. 

“You should get dressed.” Zuko said, breaking Katara out of her thoughts. She turned to him, seeing that he had already pulled on one of the semi-formal robes in his wardrobe and was busy trying to tie his hair into the traditional topknot. She was sure he could easily have servants do it for him, but he wasn’t the kind of person to rely on that anymore.

“Right.” She said, glancing down at her pajamas. “Um, I don’t know where the breakfast parlor is.”

Zuko smiled at her in the mirror as he wrapped a red ribbon around his topknot to secure it in place. “I’ll come get you from your room, don’t worry.”

She nodded and turned to leave, padding down the hallway to the next room. Her bedroom wasn’t quite as large as Zuko’s, but it had a balcony and a private bath and all the same trappings of wealth and nobility. It was a far cry from anything she’d ever called home before. Of course, it was odd that there were essentially two master bedrooms in the palace, when theoretically the Fire Lord and Lady would share a room. She felt a stab of guilt as she realized that Ursa had probably moved out of Ozai’s bedchamber as soon as she was able, and lived here instead. 

Her wardrobe had been stocked with various dresses since she had arrived; she guessed they had either been Ursa’s or Azula’s, as the majority of them were red and gold. She wasn’t opposed to wearing those colors, of course, but something told her that today she should wear something…

There. It was perfect.

\---

When Zuko came to collect her a few minutes later, she saw his eyes widen at the sight of her and she couldn’t help but smile slightly at his reaction. 

“Do I look alright for the address later today?” She asked, spinning around in a circle for Zuko to see. She had found a deep blue velvet dress with long, waterfall sleeves in the wardrobe, inlaid with beautiful golden swirls of thread. It gently hugged the curves of her body and flared out slightly at the bottom, but it also wasn’t restrictive. She had paired it with one of the traditional Fire Nation cloaks she had found, the red tying in beautifully with the gold. She had taken the time to do her hair nicely as well, twisting her curls into a sort of mix between traditional Water Tribe and Fire Nation styles, and the hairpiece that Zuko had given her for her birthday was neatly attached, the glass water droplets trickling down her dark waves.

He blinked, and she was sure his cheeks were flushed bright pink. “You, uh,” he stammered, his hand reaching up to run through his hair but meeting only his pulled back topknot. “You look amazing. You look like a queen.” 

“Or a Fire Lady?” She met his golden gaze with her steady blue one.

He smiled. “The most beautiful and incredible Fire Lady there ever was.” He extended his arm out for her and she took it gently.

An uncomfortable worry still gnawed within her, even as they strode together through the hallways towards the breakfast parlor, and it wasn’t the hunger that was making her stomach growl in a very unladylike fashion. She and Zuko were already discussing Fire Lord and Fire Lady things, and they had barely been together. What if they found out that they didn’t work together as a couple? What if things went wrong? The Fire Nation needed stability, and Katara couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe this was all going too fast. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for a life of royalty. Sure, she was the chief’s daughter back at the South Pole, but… this felt different.

“You alright?”

Zuko’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. “Yes, sorry, just… lost in thought, I guess.” 

“If you’re worried about the address, we can postpone telling people we’re together. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“No.” She shook her head. “No, I want people to know. It’s just. This is all new to me.”

He stopped outside a set of double doors and turned to face her, cupping her face in his hands as she looked up at him, searching his face desperately for comfort. “Katara, we’re in this together. Like I said before, I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

She smiled, the worry ebbing away slightly. She wasn’t alone. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t alone in carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. “Thank you, Zuko.”

He smiled back at her. “Come on, let’s not keep my uncle waiting.”

\---

Breakfast was the first real meal Katara had eaten in at least a day, and she wolfed down as much of it as she could before her stomach felt like it was bursting. The conversation mostly focused on the address for later that day - what things they should specifically mention, what things should be vague. It was a lot to take in, but she watched as Zuko nodded thoughtfully at Iroh’s words. 

By the time they were finished, the sun was fully in the sky, its golden light streaming down upon them. Katara slipped her arm through Zuko’s as they left the parlor and began to make their way to the council chamber in the palace.

“I have a meeting with my actual advising council as well,” Zuko explained as they walked.

“So all of the nobles who are upset about no longer profiting on the war?” Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Pretty much, yeah.” He sighed. “But I have to at least meet with them, even if I completely ignore their advice. They deserve to be in the loop, and I’m hoping to eventually convince them that the new way is the right way.”

“If anyone can, it’s you.”

They stopped outside a door and Zuko glanced at her. “Ready?”

She nodded.

\---

The nobles all looked at them as the door opened and they walked in. They bowed respectfully to Zuko, although Katara noticed that several of them were shooting them - especially her - suspicious glances. 

One of them, an elderly man with a long beard, straightened and approached Zuko. “Pardon me, my Lord,” he began, shooting another glance at Katara, “but this is a restricted council meeting. Surely the lady should wait outside.”

Anger flashed inside her and she clenched her fists at her sides, gritting her teeth and fighting against every instinct she had to not stomp up to the man and give him what for. But Zuko was already speaking.

“Senator Yen,” he began, his voice tight, low but loud enough for the whole room to hear. “May I remind you that, as Fire Lord, it is at my discretion who is allowed into these council meetings?” He glared at the old man, his golden eyes burning, until the man lowered his head and backed off a few steps. 

“Of course, my Lord.” He mumbled.

Katara stepped forward. “I am Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I am here today as Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe and advisor to Fire Lord Zuko.”

“A waterbender?” One of them piped up from near the back of the room. “What could a waterbender have in terms of advice for the  _ Fire  _ Nation?”

Katara locked eyes with the man. He was younger than many of them, his hair more of a salt and pepper black than entirely grey or white, but he was still considerably older than her. Perhaps her father’s age or slightly older. “I am a Master of my element, I traveled the world with the Avatar, I taught him waterbending. I helped defeat Ozai and end the war. I have seen the world as it truly is - scarred and broken by a hundred years of violence and war. I have spent time with people - normal people - who have suffered because of the power-hungry desires of this nation’s former ruler. I know what it is like out there, and I know ways we can help repair all the harm that has been done.” She took a step forward and looked around the room, making eye contact with all of them. “I am a waterbender, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t help a nation other than my own.”

Her words were met with stiff silence. Anxiety was swirling around in her stomach, making her regret the large breakfast she had just eaten, but she kept her composure, meeting the senators and advisors with calm confidence. 

“You will extend Katara the same respect and courtesy as you would any member of this council.” Zuko commanded, shattering the uneasy silence. “Now, let’s begin.”

\---

By the time the meeting was over, Katara was exhausted. She was tired of hearing old men discuss how the nation should be run, why changing things would be dangerous for everyone, why ending the war had put them in a vulnerable position. She was tired of being polite in the face of open hostility. She was tired of being spoken to as though she didn’t understand how the world worked. But finally it was over, and she stood with Zuko and prepared to leave, grateful for the chance to leave the stuffy, dimly lit room. 

“Lady Katara,” the voice came from behind her, and she turned to meet the gaze of the man with salt and pepper hair from earlier. “May I have a word?”

“Certainly, Governor Chang.” Katara forced a smile and followed the man a few steps until they were a polite distance from the rest of the council, who were all preparing to leave.

“I wanted to extend my apologies for my indiscretion earlier. I was merely surprised at your heritage and your youth. I have never met a waterbender before. I hope you can overlook my lack of judgment and forgive me.” The man smiled at her, his cold grey eyes sending a shiver down Katara’s spine. Something about him made her feel uneasy.

“Thank you. Your apology is appreciated. We all have a lot to learn here.” She said, straightening herself as much as possible and holding his gaze despite her discomfort. She noticed as his eyes flicked down to her chest, then back up to her face.

“I see you are betrothed. Who is the lucky man?”

Katara furrowed her brows slightly. “I am not engaged. This was my mother’s necklace.”

“But you are of marrying age, are you not? There is no man in your life?”

She blinked at him. His questions were making her uncomfortable, and she resisted the urge to take a step away from him. Something told her that he was pressing her for answers regarding her and Zuko. The rumors had probably spread from the servants. “Governor Chang, I don’t believe my personal life is any of your concern. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really must be going.”

“Of course, my apologies. But, Lady Katara,” he paused and took a step toward her, seeming to loom over her. “Be careful. There are unfriendly people around, people who don’t like that Ozai is gone, people who want the traditions of our nation to remain intact. It would not do for you to find yourself on their bad side.”

He turned quickly and left, leaving Katara feeling cold and uneasy as she watched him disappear through the doors that led outside. A shudder ran down her spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I know it's been a month since my last update and I truly and deeply apologize. If you didn't see my update in my last chapter, I was really busy and I got sick for a solid two weeks and life has just been absolutely insane for me until recently.
> 
> BUT - good news is that with the coronavirus going around, everything for me has been moved online, so I will be home a lot more and able to begin semi-regular updates again!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter. I have missed hearing from y'all since I haven't updated, so please leave a comment and let me know what you think so I know you're all still alive!
> 
> -What do you think about Governor Chang? What do you think is coming next for the two lovebirds?


	17. The City of Fire (Zuko)

“I don’t think we should tell people about us.”

The words coming from her mouth as they left the council room and began trudging their way through the palace made Zuko suck in a breath, even though he had been thinking the exact same thing. He tightened his jaw and nodded at Katara. “I agree.”

“What did they say to you?” She prodded, her blue eyes looking up at him.

He felt his lips turn downwards into a frown. “Nothing I didn’t already know. I just thought maybe it didn’t matter anymore. But it does.” He looked down at Katara and saw the confusion on her face. “It isn’t that you’re Water Tribe, or anything like that. I wouldn’t care about breaking tradition if it were something like that - those traditions  _ should  _ and  _ will  _ be broken.” 

“Then what is it?”

Zuko stopped and turned to face her, running a hand through his hair before remembering that it was still pulled back. Damn it, he’d grown too used to his shaggy mess during the months he’d spent on the run. “Fire Lords don’t have…  _ girlfriends. _ ” He paused, trying to piece together how to explain it. “They… well, we’re either married, single, or betrothed. And betrothals never last more than a month - time enough to plan a wedding.” The stone burned in his pocket. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, could feel the heat rising in his body. He wondered if she could sense the reaction his body was having. More than anything he wanted to pull out the stone and ask for her hand right there. But it was too soon. And besides, he hadn’t even fashioned the stone into a necklace yet. Or asked Hakoda. Or even told the chief of the Southern Water Tribe that he was dating his daughter.

“Ah.” She said, looking away and biting at her lip. 

“And I wouldn’t want to force that onto you.” He added, before she could say anything else. “The questions, the expectations, the pressure. And you’ve barely spent any time at all in the Fire Nation. I want you to be ready, and I don’t want to marry you for political reasons.”

She looked at him, her eyes bright, and his heart jolted in his chest. No matter how many times he saw her face, he still felt the way he did when he first saw her. “I-” she began, but was cut off by a servant.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” he bowed, hands hidden within his sleeves. “Your escort awaits.”

Zuko nodded to the servant and the man scurried off, but before he could offer Katara his arm, she interrupted him.

“So, why don’t Fire Lords have girlfriends?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I think it’s some stupid thing about requiring an heir or something.” He paused, thinking back to earlier. “Why don’t you want to tell people about us?”

She grimaced. “Just some things your councilmen said. I think they were trying to figure out what our deal is. And somehow I don’t think they’d approve of… our situation.”

He smiled. “No, probably not. I think it’s highly frowned upon for non-married couples to share a bed.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, you’re quite a breaker of tradition then, since you’ve done that with two different women.”

This time it was his turn to grimace as memories of his night with Mai flooded into his brain. He rubbed at his nose. “You and I both know that you were being incredibly irresistible and insistent. And Mai was… her idea. Not mine.”

They were silent for a while, and Zuko opened his eyes again, staring down into her blue ones, trying to read all the emotions there. Finally, she spoke.

“Do you regret it? With me… I mean.”

He blinked. “No.” He could almost feel the memories of their night together. The touch of her body. The heat of his own skin, the smoothness of hers. And she was just staring up at him with worry in her eyes, and he wanted to kiss her so badly. But instead, the question he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to slipped out of his mouth. “Do you?”

“No.” She whispered, then dropped her gaze to the floor. “I mean, if you’d asked me a year ago or six months ago or even a month ago what I thought my first time would be like, or who it would be with… it would have been wildly different. Mostly the part about me being crazy. I always imagined myself less crazy. Less… broken.”

He reached out for her hand, taking her cool fingers in his own and squeezing. His heart felt so tight he could hardly breathe. Any time Katara said anything about being broken, about being  _ less _ than she was, he just wanted to hold her until she believed she was perfect. Because she was.

“But I’m glad it was with you. And I’m glad we’re together, Zuko.” 

He smiled at her, brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of her twists. “Me too, Katara. Come on,” he said, offering her his arm. “Let’s go tell the people of the Fire Nation that we aren’t going to be scared off by some measly assassins.”

\---

Zuko waved off the offered palanquin as they entered the courtyard of the palace. He had grown tired of the old customs when he had been briefly welcomed back home after Azula shot Aang. It was stifling and outdated to be carted around by servants. Besides, he had a perfectly good pair of legs and he had been used to walking, sailing, and riding for nearly four years now. 

The early autumn air was cool against his skin as he and Katara made their way out of the palace gates and down the road that wound through the noble houses towards the main part of the city. They were surrounded by six guards, the Imperial Elite, all talented Firebenders sworn to protect the Fire Lord and his allies. Not that he could really believe anyone would be able to get past him and Katara. Maybe Azula, at full strength. But she was locked away, broken. His heart fell at the thought, and he shook his head to clear it, focusing on the beautiful city before them. Just as the air was cooling, the leaves on the trees were turning brilliant shades of reds and oranges, and autumn lilies were in full bloom in gardens and window boxes. The sight reminded Zuko of the Royal Gardens. As a child, he had spent a lot of time there, mostly with his mother and - when they were really little - Azula. Those had been the good days, before Azula started to outshine him, to take pleasure in belittling him. Just like his father. 

The streets grew busier and more crowded the closer they got to the center of the city, and Zuko pushed away his thoughts. Fire Nation citizens milled about, going about their business or stepping outside to get a look at the Fire Lord and the strange blue girl on his arm, and he needed to concentrate. Most of them bowed as he passed, but he caught sight of a few sour-faced individuals who regarded him with disdain. Clearly they had been loyal to Ozai, he thought, and he had to be careful. The crowd began to follow them as they approached the town square, growing larger as they neared it, awaiting his address. 

Although his advisors had warned against a speech in the town square, Zuko had decided to do it there anyway. He wanted to speak to his people as one of them, not from his palace, cowering away from the threat of assassination. He smiled at people as they passed, though his eyes remained sharp and vigilant as he peered into alleyways, his fingertips itching with the fire he kept right below the surface, and he knew Katara was doing the same; her body was tense beside his, ready to open her waterskin in a split second. He was busy examining one such alleyway when he felt something warm and solid collide with his legs. Startled, he looked down to see a small child, face buried in the fabric of his robe, clinging to him as though his life depended on it.

“Get back, boy!” One of the guards growled, stepping towards them.

Katara held up a hand to the guard, glaring at him with such an icy stare that he actually took a physical step back. “Hey there,” she said, bending down to look the child in the eye. “Are you lost? Where’s your mommy?”

Zuko watched the boy lift his face from his robes and sniff, looking at Katara with wide hazel eyes. “I can’t find her.” He mumbled.

Zuko crouched down as well, a small smile on his face. “We’re gonna help you find her, okay?” 

The boy looked at him, his eyes going wide as he took in his face. Zuko fought a grimace as he realized his scar probably scared the poor child, but a wave of affection washed over him as Katara continued.

“Come on,” she said, wrapping her arms around the boy and lifting him up as she stood. “What’s your name?”

The boy sniffed again. “Bobo.”

Zuko stood as well, his eyes fixed on Katara as his heart swelled with even more affection. She was so focused on the child, so naturally caring. It made sense she had taken on the mothering role within the Gaang. She was made for it. Keeping Sokka and Aang alive for so long had taken some incredible strength and effort on her part. 

“Bobo? That’s a wonderful name. My name is Katara.” She said, resting the child on her hip so that he could see the crowd around them. “My friend Zuko and I are going to help you find your mommy, okay? Does that sound good?”

The boy glanced at Zuko, who smiled at him reassuringly, then back at Katara, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Where did you last see your mommy?” Katara asked, glancing quickly at Zuko as they began walking slowly again, still towards the town square. 

The boy shook his head. “I dunno,” he mumbled, burying his face in Katara’s shoulder. 

As they continued through the crowd, Zuko turned his attention back to the people around them and the alleyways they passed. If Katara was focused on the child, then he needed to be even more vigilant than before. Suddenly, a flicker of movement - movement that was different from the general mulling of the crowd - caught his eye in one of the alleys. His heart jolted in his chest as he felt his pulse quicken, the heat rising inside his fingertips. At the same time, Bobo screamed out, and Zuko looked up instinctively. A frantic-looking woman was hurrying towards them through the crowd, and Bobo was reaching out for her as Katara bent down to set him on the ground. When Zuko looked back towards the alley, the movement was gone. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It was probably nothing.

He became aware that the woman, Bobo’s mother, was trying to bow and thank him and he waved his hand, turning his attention to her. “No worries, please, there’s no need to thank us. We’re just happy he’s safe.”

“Thank you so much, Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara.” The woman said once more, before turning away from them and dragging Bobo back through the crowd. 

Zuko took a step forward, expecting Katara to do the same, but she stood frozen to the spot, staring after the boy and his mother, though they had long since disappeared into the crowd.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stepping close to her, body tense. 

Katara’s eyes narrowed and he could see her scanning the crowd. “She knew my name, Zuko.” She turned her blue eyes to him. “Even your council didn’t know who I was. Something isn’t-”

Zuko felt a rush of heat, his eyes burned with the intensity, and suddenly the world was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I know I'm horrible and took forever to update again. With classes being moved online, I've been struggling with the transition and I also got another full-time job on top of everything so I SUCK I know! Please forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was also being a pain in the ass to write, which is another reason it took me so long to update. I struggled so hard to write this chapter and I'm still not super happy with it, but hopefully it suffices until the next one. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and staying safe and healthy and STAYING AT HOME!
> 
> \-- What do you think is gonna happen next? Who do you think is behind the assassination attempt?


	18. Dealing with the Devil (Both)

“Zuko!” She screamed, reaching out for him even as the fire separated the two of them. She had to withdraw her hand quickly as the heat of the flames singed her fingers and sent thrills of pain through her body. And suddenly the fire was all around her, hot and bright and so intense she couldn’t breathe. And she couldn’t see Zuko. All she could see was the fire - bright orange flames licking up into the sky, trapping her, drawing closer and closer. And she felt useless - the amount of water in her waterskin would evaporate pointlessly against the heat of these flames and she couldn’t concentrate. As the fire drew closer, all she could think of was the terrible burning sensation when Azula had struck her down all those weeks ago. The smoke was choking, and she fell to her knees, gasping for air, the panic from the memories of Azula and the smoke overcoming her. Her chest was too tight, her vision blurry. She thought maybe she was crying, but the heat of the flames was too intense to tell if it was tears or sweat trickling down her cheeks. 

“Zuko!” She called out again, pleadingly, her voice too quiet for anyone to hear but her. He was a firebender. He could save her. Where was he? Was he even alive? She didn’t even know what was happening anymore. Who was creating this wall of fire? Why did she feel like she was burning and freezing all at once? And even though the fire was so bright, everything seemed to be getting so dark. And as the darkness increased, the panic went away. The memories went away. The fire went away. 

“Zuko…” she whispered, her hand outstretched across the cobblestones to where she had last seen him standing. 

And then it was just peaceful darkness.

\---

“Katara!” Zuko yelled, his heart beating rapidly and eyes wide with panic as the fire spread between them, faster than he could imagine. He reached out to her but it was too late. She was separated from him behind a wall of fire. Panic rose in his throat as he glanced around, trying to figure out who was controlling this wall of fire. There was no one that he could see. The crowd of city residents had vanished, screaming, dragging their children away from the onslaught of fire. 

Concentrating on the flames before him, Zuko attempted to force a hole through them, but nothing happened. The flames remained stubbornly in place. It was overwhelming. Bile rose in his throat as he fought the panic he felt. 

“Katara!” He screamed again, hoping that she could hear him, that she knew he was trying to get to her. Why was she gone? What was happening? Where were his guards, who were supposed to keep him and his guests safe? Why couldn’t he bend the fire? 

Uselessly, he reached out to the flames, hoping that maybe he could just go through them somehow, but the heat bit at his skin and made him pull back. Tears of frustration and fear filled his eyes. He was useless. There was nothing to fight, no one he could defeat. Just an impenetrable wall of fire that wouldn’t yield to his bending. And beyond that wall was the woman he loved, and he could do nothing to help her. He remembered the last time he felt this useless: when he had been struck down by Azula’s lightning and watched helplessly as Katara in turn was struck down by blue flame. He could hear her screaming and he couldn’t tell if it was in his mind or in real life, and he lashed out desperately at the flames again, succeeding only in receiving a red blister on his skin. He cried out in frustration and fear and anger and panic, holding his burned hand gingerly. 

And then, just as soon as it had appeared, the flames died away, leaving only scorched cobblestones in their wake - the only evidence they had ever been there at all. 

Katara was gone. Zuko stared at the place where she’d last been - a spot of untouched cobblestone surrounded by a circle of scorched ones. A ring of fire that had trapped her. In the middle of the ring lay two items. Zuko blinked, trying to process what had happened. He looked around at the street - at the now eerily empty part of the city. There was no one. Nothing. Just the two objects on the ground. He stepped closer and bent down, his fingers shaking as he outstretched his hand to touch them. The first was a piece of parchment. A note. He could barely read it through the tears that still clouded his vision.

_ Princess Azula for the waterbender. Tomorrow. 1600. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Old packaging factory. South side. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Bring no one else. Or she ends up like her necklace. _

Zuko swallowed as he picked up the other object sitting on the cobblestones. Katara’s necklace. The clasp was broken, as though it had been ripped violently off her neck. And the blue stone, so intricately carved as a mark of love and commitment, was shattered. Zuko shook as he stood, holding the pieces of her necklace in his hand, anger flooding through his entire body. He hadn’t felt this angry since before he’d betrayed his father, since before he had truly become himself. And this anger felt different. This anger scared him.

He didn’t know who had done this. He didn’t know how. Or why. But one thing was for sure, and that was that whoever had taken Katara was in for one hell of a time.

\---

“Uncle!” Zuko shouted, bursting through the doors to the palace and looking around wildly. Clenched in his fist were the pieces of Katara’s necklace and the note. The  _ note.  _ The fucking demands for Katara’s return. He grit his teeth as anger rippled through his body at the thought. “Uncle Iroh!”

He stormed through the palace, calling out for his uncle as servants scurried away from his wrath - doubtless they had experienced Ozai’s anger and suffered the consequences before. But Zuko was not angry at them. No. He was angry at whoever had taken Katara. And he was angry at himself because he had let it happen right under his nose. He had run from the city center all the way back to the palace, dodging anybody who had happened to venture out of their homes after the attack. 

“Uncle!” He called out again, then slid to a halt as he almost collided with Iroh coming out of a room.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” his uncle said calmly, his eyes taking in his disheveled appearance and the intense anger burning in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Where is Katara?”

Zuko couldn’t speak. He was shaking. Visibly shaking. He didn’t know what to do. So he just thrust the note - now crumpled and dirty from his fist - into his uncle’s hands and watched as he carefully scanned the words scrawled across the paper. 

“Oh dear…” Iroh exhaled, looking back up at Zuko. “What happened? How did they take her?”

Zuko clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. “I don’t know, Uncle. There was just suddenly a wall of fire between us, and it was so hot, and I couldn’t bend it. I couldn’t bend the fire, Uncle. I don’t know why. I don’t know what happened. But when the fire disappeared, she was gone. And this was on the ground with the note.” He held up his hand with Katara’s necklace in it. Every time he saw the shattered pieces, his heart broke more. He knew how important this necklace was to Katara, and now it was broken. He saw Iroh’s jaw clench at the sight of it as well. 

“I think it’s time you had a word with your sister, Zuko.” Iroh said. “And I will have a word with my brother.”

Zuko felt his stomach twist unpleasantly at the mention of Azula. He had only seen her once since their duel, and she had been unconscious and wrapped in so many bandages he could barely make out her face. Whatever Katara had done to defeat her had worked a little too well. The thought of confronting her now made him feel sick. But he knew his uncle was right. 

\---

Due to Azula’s unique circumstances, she wasn’t kept in the prison where Ozai was, but rather in a tower closer to the palace. She had the undivided attention of several healers and the most trusted and elite guards the Fire Nation possessed. Even injured, she was a serious threat, and Zuko had known not to underestimate her.

He had avoided going to see her since that first time because he wasn’t sure how he felt about her anymore. She was still his little sister, but she had tried to kill both him and Katara - had broken the sacred rules of the Agni Kai to do so - and had nearly succeeded in both.  _ Had _ succeeded, in Katara’s case. But the healers had brought her back.

And so he stared at the door to her room, steeling himself. His heart was racing in his chest, his fist clenched, still holding the pieces of Katara’s necklace. He refused to let it go. It was the only piece of her he had left right now. Until he found her. Until he saved her. Until she was back in his arms. Would Azula actually have any information that he could use? He didn’t know. Maybe she wouldn’t even speak to him. But he had to try. He knocked, then pushed the door open.

“Well,” Azula said, and her voice seemed somehow different now, somehow lacking the usual malice. “How nice of you to finally visit me, brother.”

Zuko inhaled sharply as he took in his sister. She was sitting in a chair by the window, her hair loose and framing her face. Her face seemed thinner than it had before, her dark gold eyes piercing as she looked at him. Calculating. Evaluating. One of her legs was wrapped in a thick cast, and he could see the fading purple bruises on her left arm from a break that had been healed. She looked younger, somehow. Maybe it was the fact that she was just wearing a simple shirt and pants, or because her hair was down, or maybe it was because she wasn’t in a position of power. But she looked younger, more like the girl she should be at her age.

“Do you know why I’m here?” He asked, stepping closer and closing the door behind him.

“Well, I  _ assume  _ something has happened, because why else would you grace me with your presence, oh great  _ Fire Lord _ ?” She sneered, rolling her eyes. “But how would I know what exactly that is? I’m locked in this tower.”

“So you have no idea why I’m here?” 

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. “No, I don’t. Please, enlighten me.”

“Someone has kidnapped Katara.” The words hurt to say. They made it even more real. And horrible thoughts about what the kidnappers might be doing to Katara swam into his mind, try as he might to push them away.

“The little watertribe whore who nearly killed me?” Azula scowled. “Good. Impressive, too. She’s not your standard peasant.”

Anger flashed within him and he stepped towards Azula with hate shining in his eyes. “No, Azula, it isn’t good. It isn’t good for  _ you _ because these kidnappers want to trade her for you. Which makes me think that maybe you have something to do with it. And anyone who has anything to do with it is going to be extremely sorry they did when I find out.”

Azula raised an eyebrow, and Zuko’s frown increased. She seemed genuinely surprised.

“Zuko, how could I have something to do with it? I’m locked in here day and night with no one to talk to but the guards and the healers, and let me tell you - they are  _ boring  _ conversationalists. Even if I  _ wanted  _ to plot something like that, I couldn’t.”

Zuko straightened up and took a deep breath.  _ Azula always lies. Azula always lies _ . But it was definitely possible she was telling the truth this time. “Do you have any idea who would want to free you?”

Azula sighed and pushed herself up from the chair, limping over to the window and staring out at the world beyond for a moment. “My best guess would be anyone still loyal to father. They want to usurp you and put me on the throne as a replacement.” She turned back to him. “And the way they’re doing it is brilliant.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you mean?”

She smirked. “Oh, Zuzu, you have so much to learn about politics.” She laughed and shook her head. “They’re offering a trade. Me for the waterbender. They clearly know - or at least strongly believe - that your feelings for her will lead you to actually make the trade. Give up your little sister in exchange for your little girlfriend.” 

“I’m not doing that.”

Azula shrugged. “But they think you will. And if you did, you would undermine yourself so beautifully. Give up a Fire Nation citizen - a princess, your  _ sister  _ \- for a Water Tribe outsider. The people of the Fire Nation would never trust you.” She paused and looked at him, and her eyes, while bright and calculating, were not as cold as he remembered. Maybe he was imagining it, but there was less of the monster there. “And Zuko… are you really willing to let Katara die for your position as Fire Lord?”

Her words hit him like a knife in the gut. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He had never even entertained the idea of actually making the trade, but the reality of what would happen if he didn’t hadn’t crossed his mind. He hadn’t allowed it to. Because it was his fault. He had brought Katara with him. She was here because of him, and she had been kidnapped because of him. And she could die because of him, too. And he wasn’t willing to stand by and let that happen.

“So I play along. I pretend I’m going to make the trade, and then we destroy them.”

“Hmm,” Azula hummed, a slight lilt to her voice. “Good start. But we need more information. How did they manage to kidnap your girlfriend?”

Zuko grit his teeth and sat down on the bed as Azula sank back into her chair. Somehow Azula referring to Katara as his girlfriend made him uncomfortable. She had always been so much more than that to him. “They attacked us as we were walking in the city. A wall of fire spread between us. I couldn’t bend it.” He balled his fists. “I couldn’t fucking bend the fire.”

“That’s interesting.” Azula said, and to Zuko’s surprise her voice didn’t hold any condescending tone like he expected. “I wonder if there was some sort of Chi-blocker in the fire somehow.”

Zuko looked at her, brows furrowed. “What?” 

She looked thoughtful. “Well, you know how Ty Lee can hit people’s pressure points and stop them from bending? She blocks their Chi. And I just wonder if maybe that happened, but with the fire. Like an herb or something.”

“An herb.” Zuko repeatedly flatly.

Azula rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m just theorizing. If you don’t want my help, you can leave. The door’s right there.”

“No,” Zuko sighed, rubbing his nose. “I’m sorry. But why  _ are _ you helping me?”

She shrugged. “Can’t I just want to help out my only brother out of sheer familial love?”

Zuko stared at her and raised an eyebrow. “No.”

She laughed. “Fine. I want more freedom. I want to be a princess again. I… I want things to go back to the way they were when we were kids.” 

And he looked at her, and she didn’t look like the warrior their father had developed. She looked like a scared girl who didn’t want to fight anymore. And he remembered all the good times they’d had as kids, before Ozai started corrupting her. Before their mother left. 

“I would like that too. But that will all depend on how this all turns out, on how  _ you  _ act, Azula.” Zuko said, his throat tight. He knew he was taking a huge risk allowing Azula to help. But she was his only option right now. 

She nodded. “Alright.”

“Now,” Zuko continued, “how are we supposed to fight them if they have the ability to block our Chi?”

“Are Mai and Ty Lee still around?” Azula asked, a small smirk on her lips. “We’re going to need a small, elite team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter was incredibly fun to write! I've gotten into a groove from last night into today so I'm hoping to continue that and write most or all of chapter 19 as well - but I'll probably hold off on posting that if I finish it. But since it had been a while of inconsistent updates, I wanted to give you this chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	19. The Moon (Zuko)

Zuko didn’t sleep that night. Even if he could, even if his mind wasn’t racing at a million miles an hour, he knew he wouldn’t rest. With Katara gone, his nightmares were coming true, and he couldn’t stand to fall asleep and watch her die right before him in his dreams. Not now. Not when that could very well come true. He _ couldn’t _ let it come true. And yet his worst fear was that, no matter what he did, he wouldn’t succeed. He would fail, and the rebels, the _ traitors _ , would hurt Katara in retaliation. And so he paced around the palace in lieu of sleep. Across balconies, the hallways, the courtyard. The night air was cold. The first true _ cold _ of autumn. It was still early for it to be this cold, especially in the Fire Nation. But he didn’t care that it was cold, or that it was too early to be cold, or that he was wearing just a simple tunic that did nothing to keep the chill from reaching his body. The icy air on his skin was a welcome punishment. It reminded him that he was alive. That he had to fight for Katara. Katara. Wherever she was being held captive, he hoped it was somewhere warm. He hoped that she was unhurt. He raised his golden eyes to the moon - nearly full in the sky as the stars twinkled around it - and his heart ached for her. Memories of their first duel at the North Pole flooded his mind. Her youth. Her innocence. Her determination to protect Aang. Her anger, her _ hatred _ . Directed at him, and rightly so. Her beauty. Even then, deep down… he’d thought her beautiful. _ You rise with the moon. _ Maybe the moon’s strength would allow Katara to escape on her own, and he wouldn’t have to rely on this crazy plan that all depended on Azula. _ Azula _ of all people. 

But even Uncle Iroh had merely nodded at their plan. Nodded and accepted it and immediately sent word to Mai and Ty Lee to bring them in. And if Iroh was willing to trust Azula, that meant there were no other options. His conversation with Ozai had yielded nothing, and they had no choice but to work with Azula. But as Zuko strode through the palace, he wished for something - _ anything _ \- else. He wished he could become the Blue Spirit again, and track down these terrorists and traitors and deal with them swiftly and silently. But he knew he couldn’t - the entire Fire Nation was talking about what had happened, and he knew that he had to deal with these criminals publicly if he were to hold the respect the people had for him. Respect for his position as Fire Lord. He needed to remove all doubt that he was worthy of the throne, or else this would merely be the first of many rebellions against him. 

And it was stupid, because he’d never really wanted the throne. When Azulon had been alive, Iroh had been heir - had been even after his son’s untimely death - but then that changed when Azulon died and Ozai claimed he had changed his mind. But even as Crown Prince, even as direct heir, Zuko had never desired the power of the throne. The power that was now his. And the responsibility. But it was his duty. He had been born to rule, even if he hadn’t known it until recently. It had always been his destiny. But now that destiny was threatening to take away someone he loved and all he could feel was bitterness at the unfairness of it all.

And all he could do was wait. Walk and wait and wait some more. Wait for Mai and Ty Lee to arrive. Wait for the dawn. And then wait even longer. It was painful. All the ways things could go wrong ran through his head so many times he felt dizzy. All the awful things that they could be doing to Katara right now made him feel sick. He wanted to be _ doing _ something. He _ needed _ to be doing something. But there was nothing _ to _do except wait. And so he waited, and he walked, and he was cold, and it felt better than the nightmares.

\---

“Nephew.” 

Iroh’s voice dragged Zuko out of his relentless marching. He hadn’t even noticed his uncle’s approach, concentrating instead on the frigid air and the clouds that his breath made in the night air, vivid and bright white before his eyes. He turned to his uncle with wide eyes, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Uncle, is there news? What’s wrong?”

Iroh only shook his head at him and wrapped his cloak tighter around his body. “No, Zuko. I am worried about you. It is nearly morning, and I am told you have been parading about all night. You look positively frozen.”

Zuko suddenly became aware that he was shivering - violent shakes that wracked his whole body from head to toe. His breath clouded before him as he meekly wrapped his arms around his chest, as though that would help. “I’m fine,” he lied, his gold eyes staring at his uncle defiantly.

“You don’t need to punish yourself, my nephew,” Iroh continued, his eyes glinting with something that Zuko could only guess was sadness and a false understanding of what he was going through. “It isn’t your fault.”

“Yes it is!” Zuko shouted, a small burst of flame erupting from his mouth as he resumed his pacing along the courtyard. He was uncomfortably aware of how much his body hurt from the cold now, how easy it would be to just _ breathe _ and warm himself up again. And then the thought of Katara, hidden away somewhere dark, and cold, and alone invaded his mind, and he knew he deserved to feel this pain, this cold. 

“Zuko.” Iroh’s voice was soft, so infuriatingly gentle, and Zuko turned to glare at him. “You should rest. It will do no good for Katara if you are frozen into a block of ice, or collapse from exhaustion.”

_ Katara. _ Her name made him stop in his tracks, feeling the harsh silver light of the moon upon his shoulders. She needed him. She needed him to be strong, and able to fight. And what was he doing? Sabotaging himself. Stupid. _ Stupid. _

“I don’t deserve her, Uncle…” He whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor as the shivers became more intense and he hugged himself tighter. He could feel heat welling in his face and his eyes, but it wasn’t intentional heat. Not the heat from within himself that all firebenders used to fuel their bending. A tear dripped down his cheek as he felt something warm wrap around his shoulders and his uncle’s voice in his ear.

“Destiny is not always about what we deserve,” he said softly, his hands firm on Zuko’s shoulders as he began to guide him inside, “but about what we need. Katara has always been part of your destiny, just as you are part of hers.”

“How could you know that, Uncle? What if… what if it’s my destiny to… to lose her?” And the tears started to fall more freely as he voiced the terrible thought aloud, even as he could feel his body begin to absorb the warmth of a fire burning in a grate, even as his uncle sat him down beside it.

“I do not believe that is the case, my nephew.” 

Suddenly there was a cup of hot tea in his hands, though Zuko could barely see it through the tears. His body was still shaking, but it wasn’t from the cold anymore. He supposed it was fear. Fear of losing Katara because he had been selfish, had convinced her to leave her family and come with him to the Fire Nation and give up everything she had ever known. Fear that he wasn’t enough for her.

“Drink, Zuko. And then sleep.” Iroh’s voice sounded far away, even as Zuko raised the cup of tea to his lips and drained it, feeling the scalding liquid burn his tongue and throat. He was tired. So tired. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt his body gently fall to the side onto the long couch he was on. The darkness of sleep welcomed him with open arms, and he walked into them, knowing full well that he would be facing nothing but nightmares. They couldn’t be much worse than reality.

\---

He woke much as he expected - drenched in sweat and his heart pounding, flashes of the nightmares still imprinted on the insides of his eyelids. He sat up, holding his head, and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. His eyes felt hot and swollen, and he remembered that he had been crying. Self-hatred rose within him as his father’s words echoed in his head. _ You are weak. You will always be weak. _He stood violently, his uncle’s cloak falling to the floor as his eyes snapped open. No. He wasn’t weak. He would not allow himself to be. He was strong, and he was going to continue to be strong. 

It was still dark outside, the grey murkiness of twilight telling him that he had only slept for an hour, maybe two, as he made his way to his study. He knew he couldn’t sleep any longer. The nightmares had plagued him, worse than ever. But he wasn’t going to pace around in the cold uselessly like he had earlier. No. He was going to work. And so, the study, with its dark walls and bookshelves and the cluttered desk full of letters and papers and important information - that was where he would go. He sat in the heavy chair behind the desk, scrambling around at the papers, his eyes scanning them hurriedly, searching for any clues of rebellion, of treason, within them. Letters from his advisors, letters from his lower set of governors, of high-level trading partners and merchants. He tore through them, searching for something - _ anything _\- that could suggest they still had ties to Ozai.

When he had gone through everything he could find, and his head was pounding with the combination of exhaustion and too many words read in too little light, he sat at his desk, staring blankly at the remnants of Katara’s necklace in his hand. He hadn’t once let go of them since picking them up in the street the day before. He knew Katara would be devastated when she saw it. The last memory of her mother, shattered into pieces. It was unfair, how much the world had taken from her. How much it was still taking from her, when it should be giving her everything her heart desired and more.

The knock at the door startled him. Jumping up out of his chair, he carefully placed the pieces of the necklace in his pocket. “Come in.”

A servant poked his head in the door. “Forgive me, my Lord, but you have visitors.”

Zuko nodded, his heart pounding with anticipation in his chest, and the servant disappeared, making way for two figures to emerge through the doorway. “Aang? Toph?” Zuko frowned, his heart jolting as his stomach dropped with disappointment and confusion. He had been expecting Mai and Ty Lee. “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Sparky.” Toph said, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the now-closed door with her arms crossed. 

“Something’s happened hasn’t it?” Aang said, ignoring Toph’s sarcastic comment and Zuko’s question.

Zuko met the young Avatar’s gaze. Somehow, the boy he had chased for so long was turning into a man. His face was more somber, and he was getting taller. He nodded, swallowing tightly. “How did you know?”

“Twinkle Toes has like a sixth sense - other than his Avatar-ness, of course, so I guess more like a seventh sense - that he just can’t ignore. Especially when it comes to Katara.” 

Zuko couldn’t help but notice the slight bitterness in Toph’s voice, but the girl betrayed no outward emotion except a small frown, which was pretty typical for the earthbender. Zuko swallowed at Katara’s name, looking down at his desk. His whole body felt heavy. How could he possibly explain to them that he had lost her, that she was in danger and it was all his fault?

“What happened?” Aang’s voice made him look up, back into his grey eyes. Back into reality.

“She was kidnapped. Right underneath my nose. They had some sort of… unbendable fire. And I lost her.” He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He didn’t want to cry in front of Aang. “They left this.” He added, pulling out the crumpled note and handing it to Aang. He decided not to mention her necklace.

The boy’s eyes widened as he read the note. “They want to trade Azula for Katara? What for?”

Zuko sighed and rubbed his nose. “Probably to usurp me and put her on the throne. I don’t know. That’s Azula’s best guess.” _ Unless she’s lying. _

Both Aang and Toph blinked at him incredulously. “Wait, you talked to _ Azula _about this? This seems like exactly some kind of plot she would come up with!”

“I don’t think so. Not this time.” He shook his head. “I think she’s changed. And anyway… there’s nothing I can do without her cooperation, so of course I had to include her in the plan.”

“I’m sorry,” Aang interrupted. “Azula is _ involved in the plan? _ To rescue Katara? After she nearly killed both of you?”

“I don’t have a choice, Aang,” Zuko said, rubbing at his eyes so hard that he saw dark squiggles cross his vision and had to blink several times to clear it. “These people want Azula, and we have to at least pretend we’re playing along. And Azula is smart. She’s always been the manipulative one. I needed her help. We can’t do this without her.”

“No offense, Zuko,” Aang muttered, crossing his arms, “but I think you’ve officially lost it.”

Before Zuko could speak, Toph interrupted. “No, Aang. Zuko’s right. If Azula has to be involved at all - which she does since she’s the subject of the trade - then it’s better that she has a role in planning and executing. And we both know Zuko isn’t exactly the master of deception. Azula’s always had that in the bag. Even _ I _can’t tell when she’s lying.”

Aang looked like he wanted to protest more, but instead he backed down, nodding. “Fine.” He sighed. “How can we help?”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “You’re not coming.”

“Why not?”

“Because they used fire that I wasn’t able to bend. We think they have something that blocks Chi. Which means no bending. And you don’t have any skills other than bending.”

“What, so you and Azula are going in defenseless?” Aang muttered, furrowing his brows.

“Well, no.” Zuko blinked. “I’m a master swordsman. And we’re bringing Mai and Ty Lee.”

“What about us?” Ty Lee’s voice brought all attention back to the door, where Toph had casually stepped away to allow the two girls entry. Zuko looked at them, relief flooding through his body. Part of him had been worried they weren’t nearby enough to come. Which would have ruined the entire plan that he and Azula had come up with. But they were here and everything would work out fine. It had to. The pale yellow light of the sun began to trickle in through the window as the dawn broke.

“You’re going to help us get Katara back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... SO MUCH. I wrote most of it the other day, and then I wasn't happy because I needed it to be longer, but I wanted it to end at a certain spot. So I left it and I came back and... I give you more of angsty, sad Zuko! To be fair, the situation certainly calls for him to be worried.  
I know it doesn't exactly advance the plot that much, so I hope you'll forgive me for that. But hey, at least I updated within a reasonable amount of time this time! And you can look forward to the next chapter which I promise has more action in it. (Or at least I think I promise... I haven't exactly mapped this out... so... we'll see!) 
> 
> -How do you think Mai and Ty Lee are going to react when they learn they have to work with Azula again? How do you think they're going to get Katara out of this mess? 
> 
> As always, I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading your comments! They keep me motivated and happy to know that people are reading and enjoying this story. I can't wait to hear your thoughts!


	20. The Sun (Katara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a slight warning, this chapter is a fair bit darker than most of the chapters thus far. It's nothing terrible, just be warned that this isn't a particularly happy chapter. Enjoy!

Azula and Yon Rha danced through blue flames before her, Azula laughing that awful, maniacal laugh, Yon Rha silent, his dead eyes staring straight through her, his blood seeping out of the hole in his chest. The hole that she had put there. The heat of the flames was too much to bear; she could feel it licking at her skin, burning a disfiguring scar into her side as she stood, powerless. The agony was more than a memory, her side feeling as though it was split open, burning from the inside out.

Then blackness. Silence. Silence so horribly perfect that she couldn’t stand it. And then, as if in slow motion, lightning struck, brilliantly bright and blue against the blackness. And she watched, frozen in place, unable to make a single sound, as Zuko leapt in front of her, reaching out for the lightning and bringing it into his body. His scream as the lightning electrocuted him from the inside out shook Katara to her core. But still she couldn’t move. Her own scream stuck in her throat as she could do nothing but watch as Zuko fell, convulsing, thrashing in agony, to the ground. Time seemed to return to normal and Katara nearly fell forward as her body was suddenly able to move again. And she ran, stumbling, towards Zuko, towards his lifeless, twitching body. 

It was the first time she’d ever been able to reach him without Azula’s blue flame disrupting her progress. There was no Azula this time. No wicked laugh in the background of her mind. No dead-eyed Yon Rha to tell her that she deserved every misery that came her way. Just blackness surrounding her and Zuko. But this time, Zuko wasn’t moving. His chest wasn’t rising and falling in that rapid, shallow way that it always had. He wasn’t reaching out for her, the ghost of her name on his lips. He was still and silent, and Katara felt an intense, dreadful chill clench at her heart as she slowly lowered herself beside him. Her hands shook as she reached out, hesitantly, to touch him. His skin was ice, which didn’t make sense. He was always so warm. His eyes were open, staring blankly at the sky above them. 

There was a sky now. Grey and cloudy and full of the scent of rain. And suddenly the darkness was gone, and she was back in the courtyard, and she was just staring down at Zuko’s scarred face, her heart beating so rapidly she thought it might burst. She willed her strength to be transferred to Zuko somehow. But nothing happened. He remained still. A horrible twisting in her gut told her he was gone. She had been too late. She had failed.

A shadow fell over them as she clutched at Zuko, dragging him closer as her tears fell and the sky opened up in a downpour of freezing rain that soaked Katara’s thin tunic instantly, chilling her to the bone. 

“You only ever dream about Zuko.” Azula’s voice rang clearly through the rain and Katara looked up, barely able to make out the cold gleam of her golden eyes through her tears and the raindrops collecting on her face. She seemed untouched by the rain, her hair perfectly in place as it always was. “What about your other friends?” And she gestured to the side.

Katara’s eyes followed the movement automatically, her stomach clenching and heart tightening as she saw Toph lying lifeless on the ground nearby. Dead. She blinked, forcing more tears from her eyes. Aang’s body. Dead. She blinked again. Suki, dead. Mai, dead. Ty Lee, dead. Jet, Haru, everyone who had ever helped her flashed before her. _ Dead. _

“What about your own _ brother? _” 

It was as though she couldn’t control her eyes from opening and looking upon the pale, lifeless face of Sokka. Dead. A choking sob escaped her throat. “Stop,” she pleaded, forcing her eyes shut. “Please stop.” 

But Azula only laughed. “What about _ yourself? _”

And suddenly Katara wasn’t kneeling on the ground, cradling Zuko’s lifeless body and closing her eyes against the images of her dead friends and family. Instead, she seemed to be standing to the side of the courtyard where Zuko and Azula had fought their final Agni Kai, no longer in control of her own body as she just stared at the scene before her. Zuko, dragging himself across the cobblestones towards a figure in a pale blue tunic whose normally dark skin had turned horribly pale. The entire right side of her body was encased in vicious red and black burns, and her hands were outstretched to Zuko, a puddle of water surrounding them, soaking into Zuko’s tunic as he crawled to her. And suddenly Katara was right above the pair - Zuko and the figure in the blue tunic - and her heart stopped when she looked down at the girl’s face. It was her own. Deathly pale, her eyes closed, her dark hair sweaty and curtaining her face in an untidy mess of curls. Her side burned so badly she was almost sure she could see rib bones within the flesh. 

Zuko was clutching her body, screaming something as loudly as his barely-healed chest would allow him to. And Katara watched as her body, _ her _ body _ , _ was limp and useless in his arms, entirely unresponsive, her chest unmoving. _ Dead. _ She had _ died _in Zuko’s arms. 

She felt very cold, even as the scene before her disappeared, replaced once again by darkness. Even Azula was gone. She was alone in the dark and the cold as tears flooded down her face until a sound broke through the silence. A baby’s cry. And she turned her head, wiping her face of the tears, and froze. A woman, dressed in the warm winter gear of the South Pole, long dark hair tied back loosely, stood before her, gently rocking an infant in her arms. A flash of blue at her throat sent Katara’s heart thundering in her chest. 

“M-Mom?” Katara stammered, feeling her body move of its own accord as she approached the woman, who looked up, meeting her gaze with her familiar and yet so distantly remembered blue eyes.

“Katara,” Kya said, her voice soft and gentle and _ achingly _familiar. Her eyes lit up as she smiled, turning to face Katara fully. “You’ve grown up so much.”

Katara could barely see. The tears had returned. Tears of hurt and loss and joy and disbelief. And she rushed towards her mother and flung her arms around her. And it felt real. _ She _felt real. And sobs began to shake her body as she held onto her mother, unwilling to let go. She couldn’t leave her again.

“I-I don’t understand,” she sputtered, trying desperately to breathe through the sobs. “How are you here?”

“Shh,” Kya responded, gently pulling back from the embrace and lifting her arms. Katara’s gaze fell to the sleeping infant that her mother was cradling. Her chest lurched as something about the baby was unsettlingly familiar, and yet she had never seen him before in her life. 

“He’s beautiful, Katara.” Kya said, gently shifting the baby into Katara’s arms instead of her own. And Katara took him, not really knowing what else to do. “I’m so glad I got to meet him.”

Katara furrowed her brows at her mother. “Who is he?” She looked back down at the sleeping boy, taking in the pale skin, the black hair. He looked like… like Zuko, almost. 

“I’m so proud of you, Katara. You’re so strong. You always keep fighting.” Katara felt her mother rest a hand on her shoulder and felt more tears prick at her eyes as she looked back up. _ Why does it feel like she’s saying goodbye? _“And I promise I’ll see you again one day.”

“But-”

“Shh, sweetie. You have to fight now. You have to be strong. I’ll still be here. When you’re ready.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Katara choked out, starting to shake. “Not again.”

“I’m always with you, Katara.” Kya smiled softly. “And I’ll see you when the time is right.”

And then she was gone, and Katara could no longer hold back the tears. The baby in her arms stirred restlessly, opening his eyes for a moment as he began to cry. And Katara felt a jolt go through her when she saw his eyes for the first time.

They were blue.

\---

She woke suddenly and completely, acutely aware of every inch of her body; how fast her heart was racing, how hot and irritated her skin felt, how her hair felt dirty and sweaty beside her face. Memories of the fire - not Azula’s fire, but the one that had nearly suffocated her - swam back to her as she stared up at the cold grey ceiling and focused on gulping down air. Her chest felt tight, and she didn’t know if it was from the fire or her dreams. She shuddered violently as she remembered standing over herself, seeing herself… 

Hard reality hit her like a charging sky bison. She could hear Zuko’s words in her memory. _ You did die. And the healers brought you back. _ Somehow, then, it had brought her peace to know for sure what had happened that day. But having _ seen _ it, experienced it from an outsider’s perspective… it made it so much harder to bear. The thought of Zuko just laying there, screaming. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from the pain. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists in the sheets of the bed, willing herself not to cry. Whatever had happened in the past, she needed to be strong now. She needed to fight. She was alone amongst enemies, and she needed to find a way out.

_ I’m always with you. _Her mother’s voice echoed in her ears, and Katara sat up slowly, carefully, and raised a hand to her throat to touch her mother’s necklace. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized that it was gone. Fear and anger spread through her in equal parts as she took in her surroundings, her fists clenched at her sides as her body shook. Her necklace was gone. For the second time in the past year, it was gone, and she didn’t know if she would be so lucky in getting it back this time.

The room she was in was dull, made of rough grey stone and barely large enough to fit the bed she was on, a dresser, and the door. And it was oddly quiet. She could hear her own pulse, loud in her ears, but she also felt something… wrong. Like something was missing. And whatever it was, it made her feel afraid and powerless. Before she could really figure out quite what the feeling was, though, the door opened, squeaking on its ancient hinges.

“Awake at last, I see,” said a man’s voice from the doorway. His face was concealed in shadow as the light streamed in from the hallway behind him, but from what Katara could see, he was a relatively average man - average height and build, and wearing nondescript clothes. But there was something about his voice that set her on edge. Something that sounded… vaguely familiar. 

“Who are you?” Katara snapped, standing up and glaring at the man with as much strength as she could muster. Her entire body still felt sore and exhausted. “What do you want from me?”

The man chuckled and stepped further into the room. “You don’t remember me?” He asked, feigning hurt. “After everything you and your little friends did to me?”

Katara narrowed her eyes. Now that the man wasn’t backlit by the hallway, she could see his face, his olive skin, his brown eyes. His hair was mostly dark grey, but if she had to guess, it used to be brown. He certainly didn’t look Fire Nation, and he didn’t really look familiar to her either.

The man sighed. “Clearly not. Even when I put myself directly in your paths several times, you don’t remember me.” He stroked his small goatee thoughtfully. 

Katara crossed her arms. “I’ve met a lot of people in the past year.”

The man smiled, tight-lipped. “I’m aware. I was following you.”

She blinked. _ What? _

He obviously registered her confusion, because his smile widened slightly. “Oh yes. Following you. And quite successfully, I might add. I know just about everything there is to know about your little journey this past year.” He stepped forward. “Including the one you just went on with a certain Fire Lord.”

Katara swallowed despite herself. How was it possible? How could it be that this man had followed them around the world more successfully than Zuko? And why? And why didn’t she recognize him? 

As if he could read her mind, he continued. “I’ll admit, when Fire Lord Ozai first requested my services to tail a _ twelve-year-old boy, _ I was a bit offended. But that changed quickly when I realized just how… difficult it was to determine your trajectory. And then I finally caught up. Got ahead of the game you were playing.” His lips twisted further into his cruel smile. “I was quite proud of my disguise. It was certainly more sophisticated and believable than _ Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis the Third. _”

And then it clicked, and despite herself, her jaw fell open. “You’re the _ cabbage merchant? _”

The man’s smile widened until he was baring his teeth, almost like a dog. “Did you seriously never wonder why I somehow always showed up where you were?”

Memories were flashing before Katara’s eyes. Omashu, the small village where they’d run into Jeong-Jeong, the ferry ride to Ba Sing Se. And all the places in between. She could remember his face, blending into the crowd. Totally normal. And now it stood out to her. No. She hadn’t ever thought it strange. He was Earth Kingdom. He was another innocent bystander. And, truth be told, they had been far too distracted being chased by Zuko and Zhao and Azula to notice a seemingly harmless cabbage merchant.

“But… what… why did you kidnap me? Ozai is imprisoned. Zuko is Fire Lord now. The Earth Kingdom is free.”

He scoffed. “I care little for the Earth Kingdom, and Ozai was the greatest leader we’ve had since Fire Lord Sozin started this damn war.” He suddenly reached out and grabbed Katara by the arm. “But we have run out of time to chat, I’m afraid. It’s time to go.”

Before Katara could protest, or ask where exactly they were going, he had shoved her ahead of him out of the room and into the hallway. From there, down a flight of steep stairs and into a larger room, and then outside. The fresh air was hot on her skin, as though she were sunburned, and the sun’s bright glare temporarily blinded her as her eyes adjusted from the dimness of the building. She stumbled trying to keep up with the man dragging her along. As her vision finally returned, she barely caught a glimpse of the sky, clear blue and bright, before she was shoved into another building, just as grey and dim as the first one. 

But there were clouds building on the horizon, and a chill wind bit against the heat of the day as the door slammed shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Wow. It's currently 2:46AM where I am right now and I just finished writing this but I couldn't wait to post this chapter as I am so excited to see your reactions to it! 
> 
> I honestly never expected this story to carry me this far, but I am really happy with how it has turned out so far and I'm excited for what happens next. 
> 
> Please please please leave a comment or kudos - I love seeing my inbox pop up with numbers instead of (0)! I promise I read them all and they really do motivate me to keep going! I love you all, thank you so much for your support so far!


	21. The Storm (Both)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also pretty dark and violent. Again, nothing bad. But. More so than most of the story.
> 
> You have been warned.

Zuko watched with trepidation as Azula stood, facing Mai and Ty Lee for the first time since they had betrayed her. He knew that bringing the girls in had been her idea, and that Mai and Ty Lee had agreed because it had been him asking, but he still felt nervous as the three of them stared at each other in silence. Even Ty Lee was tight-lipped, standing so close to Mai they were almost touching, and watching Azula carefully with her big, innocent eyes.

“Girls,” Azula said, breaking the silence. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Mai shifted slightly, and Zuko felt his own body tense up. He was worrying away at his lip, all the possible scenarios of things going wrong flashing through his mind. Azula was unpredictable. She lied. She was the most powerful bender in the room, with the possible exception of Iroh and perhaps Aang if he went into his Avatar State. And yet she was also his only hope to get Katara back safely and end this rebellion before anyone else got hurt.

“We aren’t here for you,” Mai said, her usually bored voice tinged with a combination of bitterness and defiance. “We’re here because Zuko asked us to be.”

“I know.” Azula swallowed and looked down. “I honestly didn’t expect you to show up at all, after you betrayed me.”

“You were the one who locked us in prison, Azula!” Ty Lee shouted, her eyes wide like she was almost about to cry. “You left us to rot!” 

“You were supposed to be my friends, but you turned your backs on me to save  _ him _ and all the other traitors!” Azula screeched, pointing almost threateningly at Zuko.

“We were never friends, Azula, and you know it.” Mai said sternly, grabbing hold of Ty Lee’s arm, and Zuko wasn’t sure if it was to keep Ty Lee from barreling towards Azula or herself.

_ “Enough!”  _ Zuko shouted, clenching his fists as small flames burst from them in his anger. “This isn’t about the three of you! This isn’t about who did what to whom, or why. We are here to end this fucking rebellion and get Katara back, and if the three of you can’t  _ shut up  _ for five minutes and work together, then you can all get  _ lost _ and I’ll do it on my own!” 

The three girls stared at him, as if suddenly remembering that he was there, and even as he took deep, shuddering breaths to try to cool his anger, he could almost hear Toph smirking. And to his surprise, it was Azula who spoke first.

“You’re right.” She said. “If we can’t put the past aside and squash these rebels where they stand, the Fire Nation will crumble.”

“And Katara will be hurt.” Aang added, and Zuko saw the hard lines of a determined frown on his young face. “Or worse.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Ty Lee said brightly. “Everyone should know better than to mess with Zuko and the Avatar!” 

“Right,” Zuko muttered, running a distraught hand through his hair. “Everyone knows what they’re doing?” Despite the bubbly positivity that Ty Lee was exuding out of every pore in her body, he felt sick to his stomach. He was afraid. Afraid that they would fail - that maybe this rebellion was much bigger than they thought and Ty Lee and Mai wouldn’t be able to make it in. Afraid that Azula would turn on him the instant they got there and he would find himself alone against an unknown enemy. Afraid that Katara would get hurt. Again.

Everyone nodded. They had gone over it so many times that it was drilled into his memory. He had sat with Azula, going over maps of the city surrounding the old packaging factory and blueprints of the building itself, figuring out exactly where they should position themselves. And then he’d taken the plans down to Mai and Ty Lee and Toph and Aang, and he’d explained it to them. And now here they were. 

“Are you four ready to get set up?” He questioned, turning his attention from Azula to the others. Despite Toph and Aang being fairly useless without their bending, they had insisted they help in some way, so Zuko had assigned them to patrol the outskirts of the property; far enough away from whatever Chi-blocker the rebels were using that they wouldn’t be affected. 

They nodded. “We’ll get her back, Zuko. Don’t worry.” Aang said, resting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder momentarily before turning away to follow the three girls outside into the courtyard. Zuko watched as the earth suddenly split open before Toph, a giant tunnel that she would use to get Mai and Ty Lee as close as possible while evading detection. The four of them entered the hole in the ground before it swallowed them up, the courtyard returning to its usual condition. 

His eyes drifted to his sister, then, and he met her gaze steadily. Deep down, he was still waiting for something to happen. For Azula to start laughing at him for falling for her tricks  _ yet again _ . But he had yet to catch that gleam in her eye, that smirk on her lips. It was just… Azula. Thinner, her leg still encased in a cast, the bruises of recently healed breaks and wounds still evident along her arms and - he guessed - the rest of her body. She didn’t scare him like she had before, even though he knew that she was still just as powerful. 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” She asked, glancing up at the sky.

Zuko followed her gaze, looking up into the bright sky as the sun’s warm rays beat down into his skin. He felt energized, alive. A far cry from the half-frozen, terrified boy he had been the night before.  _ You rise with the moon, Katara. _ He thought, closing his eyes for a moment and drinking in the sun’s light.  _ But I rise with the sun. I’m coming for you.  _

A cold wind bit into his tunic, the smell of promised rain heavy within it, and he shivered slightly, turning back to Azula. “Let’s go.”

\---

Whatever building they had entered now was far larger than the one they had just left. Katara could see large pieces of machinery, long abandoned and rusted over, scattered about a large, open floor. Huge pipes rose from floor to ceiling, many still intact, but some crumbling and cracked. She supposed they once carried water when the factory - or what she assumed was a factory - had been functioning. But now they were dry. 

The man had let her go as soon as they had entered the building, which Katara thought odd. He had supposedly followed them across the world, knew about her trip with Zuko, and he had released her, unbound. And his back was to her. Something felt… off. But she wasn’t about to just lie down and accept whatever fate he had decided for her. She focused her breathing, pushing away the soreness of her muscles, and reached out for the water she  _ knew  _ was around her. In the air, in the grey stone walls. But she felt nothing. Furrowing her brow, she inhaled deeply and reached out again, this time desperate for anything. She reached out for the man, for his blood. And she felt… nothing.

“Don’t bother,” he said, snapping her out of her concentration, back still turned to her. “Your Chi is blocked. You can’t bend.” He turned to face her, smiling a wicked smile that sent shudders down her spine. “And you’re helpless without your bending.”

She felt her face drain of color. He was right, she knew. She had skills - she could deliver babies, cook, sew, survive a polar winter, hold her own in a political court - but they didn’t apply to escaping a factory in spirits-knew-where without her bending. 

“What… what are you planning on doing with me?” She asked hesitantly, suddenly struck by the thought that they could have easily taken Zuko instead of her, and yet Zuko was nowhere to be seen. A horrible twisting sensation in her stomach made her feel like she needed to vomit. “What did you do to Zuko?”

The man laughed. “Don’t worry, Katara. Your precious boyfriend is fine. He’s probably on his way here as we speak.”

Katara felt dizzy. Her heart was racing way too fast. It was a trap. They had set up a trap for Zuko by using her as bait. But why? They could have captured him at the same time as her. They could have  _ killed  _ him then, she was sure - if they could block Chi, he would’ve been defenseless. Yet they had taken  _ her _ and left him. Why?

“Kwon Sie!” A young man burst through the door, panting and out of breath, and the fake cabbage merchant turned to him. “They’re here!” He turned slightly, glancing at Katara out of the side of his eyes, and Katara felt an icy hand clasp over her heart as she recognized him.

“Thank you, Hashib.” Kwon Sie smiled. “Gather the others. Get into position.” 

Hashib nodded and ran off once more as Kwon Sie turned to Katara. “Now, forgive me, but I’m afraid I must tie you up. Can’t have you blabbing as  _ Fire Lord Zuko _ ,” he spat the words out, “and I are trying to negotiate, now, can I?”

She swallowed, her mind whirring so fast she could barely hold onto a single thought. Hashib, one of Zuko’s personal servants, was involved - how many others within the palace walls knew of this plot? The man standing before her had been spying on them for a year under Ozai’s orders. He had sprung a trap for Zuko, and he was using her to accomplish whatever goal he had. And, because he worked for Ozai, she couldn’t imagine it was anything other than to somehow get rid of Zuko. 

She had to fight. She couldn’t just sit here and let this man destroy Zuko’s future -  _ her  _ future - because he wanted Ozai back on the throne. She had worked too long and fought too hard to end the war and help Aang restore balance to the world. She wasn’t about to let this fucking  _ cabbage merchant  _ destroy it all in the blink of an eye. 

Kwon Sie stepped towards her, and she inhaled sharply, her entire body tense as she waited - waited - and then she struck out, twisting her body in a similar motion she would have used if she had water to bend. Her fist collided with a solid  _ crack  _ against his jaw and he let out a grunt of surprise and pain as he stumbled backwards. Katara pressed her advantage, advancing on him, stepping out with her feet to try to trip him up. She had almost backed him into a corner with her aggressiveness and some carefully placed hits when he suddenly brought his elbow up to her face. White hot pain flashed through her face as his elbow made solid contact with her cheekbone and she cried out, stumbling backwards and nearly tripping over the long skirt of her dress. Before she could fall, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and yank her back upright and for a moment she thought that maybe it was Zuko. But the grip was too tight; she could feel his fingers digging cruelly into her skin, hard enough to leave bruises. And suddenly her arm was being twisted behind her back as she truly fell this time. She heard a loud pop and let out a scream of pain as her shoulder dislocated, sending thrills of agony shooting through her nerves, and Kwon Sie was still twisting, and he pushed her against the wall, pressing the injured, already swelling side of her face into the rough stone until Katara could see nothing but grey and her own tears and could feel nothing except the agony of her shoulder and face, and could hear nothing but her own sobs. 

Something rough - cloth? rope? - was wound around her wrists behind her back and she was yanked back from the wall. She didn’t even have time to blink before something was stuffed into her mouth and she gagged violently at the rough material that tasted like dirt. And then she was just standing there, blinking away her tears as the sharpness of the pain slowly ebbed away, replaced by a constant ache. Any sudden movement renewed the sharp shooting pains, so she did her best to keep perfectly still. Kwon Sie was holding her arm tightly with one hand while his other rubbed his jaw, and despite her pain, Katara couldn’t help but feel satisfied that she’d landed at least one good punch on him.

That satisfaction was quickly replaced by nervous fear as the door to the factory opened and two figures stepped inside. The familiar bulk of Zuko, and the slender, more agile form of…

Her heart nearly stopped as she met the girl’s golden eyes.

\---

Zuko’s eyes flitted quickly around the room, taking in the twenty or so men and women scattered about, half-concealed behind large pieces of metal and machinery, before they fell on Katara. His throat constricted and his chest felt far too tight. She was gagged, her hands bound behind her, her dress dirty and torn, her hair matted with sweat and wildly pulled out of its twists. A dark purple bruise was quickly spreading across her left cheek, her eye nearly swollen shut. A trickle of blood ran down her lip and she seemed to be standing gingerly, as though trying not to cause herself pain. Her blue eyes were wide and full of tears, but she wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at Azula beside him, and even across the distance that separated them, he could see the anger and fear and confusion in her eyes when she finally flicked her gaze back up to his. He swallowed again, his fists clenching at his sides as he realized exactly why Katara was reacting the way she was. He had literally brought her face-to-face with the subject of her worst nightmares. 

“Fire Lord Zuko,” a voice rang out across the room, echoing slightly against the stone walls, snapping Zuko’s attention to the man standing beside Katara, his hand firmly gripping her arm. “And Princess Azula. How nice of you to finally join us.”

Zuko took a few steps forward, Azula at his side. So far, she had been silent and had played along. He could only pray to the spirits that she didn’t let him down now. “You said you wanted to trade. Azula for Katara.” He announced, his voice loud and stronger than he felt.

The man smiled, and something about the way he smiled made Zuko feel sick. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he became suddenly aware of a number of people pressing in behind him. He was surrounded. He grit his teeth, feeling Azula tense beside him, and resisted the urge to draw his swords right then. He needed to play along. Stick to the plan. Trust that Mai and Ty Lee were in position. 

“I feel I needn’t mention that any… funny business will render this transaction null and void.” 

Zuko resisted the urge to growl at the man and merely nodded, his lips drawn into a tight line. “I understand.”

The man’s smile widened and he nodded to one of his men hiding in the shadows who then stepped forward and grabbed Katara, dragging her forward towards him and Azula. At the same time, two of the men behind them came forward and reached out for Azula.

“Do not touch me,” she snapped, her voice sharp as shattered glass. “I am your princess, and I will  _ not  _ be manhandled like a common peasant.” 

The guards looked towards their leader, who merely nodded. And Azula stepped forward with the guards beside her but not touching her. 

“Escort the Fire Lord and the waterbender out. Our business is complete.” The man said dismissively.

And there she was, standing in front of him, tears trickling down her cheeks, confusion obvious in her wide blue eyes. Her bruises looked worse up close and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace her. But he resisted the urge. They weren’t done. They weren’t safe yet. And besides, whoever had hurt her needed to pay for their actions.

“Katara,” he said softly, his voice barely a whisper between them. “ _ Duck. _ ”

\---

She barely registered the word coming from his lips, but her body obeyed and she dropped like a stone to the floor. The sound of metal scraping against leather reached her ears and suddenly the world was chaos. Something hot and liquid sprayed across her face and she spit out her gag viciously as she fumbled behind her back to untie her hands. Every movement sent spasms through her shoulder and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming out. Finally her hands were free and she braced herself on the floor with her good arm before raising a shaking hand to wipe away the sticky liquid on her face. Her fingers came away red. 

All around her were the sounds of people falling, crying out, dying. She looked around wildly. Zuko appeared to be dancing, gleaming metal swords flashing as he whipped them around as though it were second nature. Throughout the room she could see darkly-clad figures dropping in confusion as two of them had apparently turned sides and attacked. Her brows furrowed as she realized that their movements were familiar. One particularly large man was busy fending off a barrage of small knives being thrown at him by a smaller figure until suddenly, another figure leapt behind him and hit him with a series of blindingly fast punches and he fell. Katara looked behind her to where Kwon Sie and Azula had been standing and saw him running. As fast as he could, running away from the fight and toward the exit on the other side of the building. 

She stood. Her legs were shaking, her arm dangling painfully at her side, but she stood. She would not let him get away. Not after everything he had done. And that’s when she felt it.  _ Rain. _

\---

It was as if the earth was suddenly shaking beneath Zuko’s feet. He stumbled slightly, but so did his opponent, and he managed to catch him and send him to the ground before turning, breathing heavily, to find Katara. The entire building was chaos - Mai and Ty Lee had taken down most of the other rebels, Azula was locked in hand-to-hand combat with one of the guards that had tried to escort her towards the leader of the rebels. Relief washed through him as he realized that she hadn’t turned against him.

And then he saw her. Her hair cascaded wildly around her face and down her shoulders. He could still see the glints of glass where the hair piece he had given her was still tangled in her curls. There was blood on her face and dress, and his heart lurched as he hoped against hope that it wasn’t her own. She was standing, her body taut, legs wide, her expression one of pure effort as she raised both her hands high into the air. Her entire body was shaking. Something flashed in her eyes - something that sent a chill down Zuko’s spine. And as she raised her arms, everything seemed to go eerily quiet. And he realized that he hadn’t even noticed that it was raining. Except it wasn’t anymore. 

He remembered the last time she had stopped the rain. He had watched in amazement then, much as he was now, at her waterbending skill. Except she didn’t look like a waterbender right now. Low in her stance, her arms raised high as her body shook with exertion, she looked more like an earthbender. But the last time she had stopped the rain, a man had died. A man who still haunted her dreams. 

And then she brought her arms down, slashing across her body. 

\---

The thunder echoed in her ears as she brought her hands down, across her body, ignoring the vicious pain that sliced through her shoulder into the rest of her body. The crash of thunder was quickly followed by another sound as the force of the water, all coming down on the roof at once, sent cracks spiraling through the ceiling. Droplets of water began to seep through the cracks as the entire building groaned. 

And then the roof collapsed, and the full force of the storm swept into the building as chunks of stone and wood fell inwards with the water. Her vision swam as she swayed unsteadily, the rain pelting her face with icy droplets and soaking through her destroyed dress. She strained to see if the collapse had blocked Kwon Sie’s escape, but little black dots were racing into her vision, blocking out so much. Distantly, she could hear voices. Yelling, screaming. Calling her name. She felt herself fall, and she blinked, looking up into something gold. Suddenly, she felt safe. The pain was gone, and she let herself drift off into the welcoming darkness.

\---

He was running to her even as she moved her arms. Something propelled him to her, so fast he was barely in control of his own body. And then the ceiling collapsed, sending huge chunks of debris flooding into the room. He leapt out of the way of a large rock, rolling to recover, saw Azula narrowly dodge a wooden beam. 

He caught her as she fell, cradling her as he gently brought her to the ground. He was screaming something, but he couldn’t even hear himself, his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears. She was looking up at him out of those brilliantly blue eyes, but only for a moment as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. 

“Stay with me! Katara! Stay with me, don’t close your eyes!” He pleaded, staring down at her and feeling utterly helpless yet again. “Katara!”

And then she closed her eyes, and Zuko was left there, soaked to the bone as the storm raged on overhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER update, Neva? What are you, crazy?  
No. Not crazy. Just blatantly avoiding my responsibilities of homework and instead spending all day writing because I WAS JUST TOO EXCITED TO CONTINUE.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this update - I may not be able to update for a while after this one as I do actually need to do homework this week. I'll do my best to get a new chapter out by next weekend though.
> 
> But most importantly - what do you all think?!


	22. Uncovered (Both)

“What the fuck happened?” It was Toph’s voice, sounding distant but still loud enough to make her head hurt. “It felt like half the building collapsed!”

“That’s because it did, genius,” came Azula’s snarky reply. Katara could picture Toph sending a rock whizzing through the air to hit Azula, and her suspicions were confirmed when Azula let out a hiss of anger and pain.

“Toph, Azula, enough! What happened?” Aang’s voice, closer than the others, full of concern as usual. “Is Katara okay?”

She could feel hands on her face, gently stroking her hair back. She could feel raindrops beat into her skin. They were cold. She could feel her heart speeding up in her chest as she tried to fight against the panic and pain she felt. Spirits, the pain. Any tiny movement sent agony shooting from her shoulder into the rest of her body, her face felt hot and swollen, her mouth stale with the faint taste of blood.

“I… she… she brought down the roof, Aang, and then just… collapsed, and I don’t know if she’s…” Zuko’s voice, panicked and confused and it made her heart ache. “We need to get her to the healers at the palace!”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, then swallowed. Her throat felt dry and constricted. Her head hurt. She still hadn’t bothered to open her eyes. But at her words she felt Zuko’s hands - his warm, gentle hands - grab her face and pull her into an upright sitting position. The movement sent a thrill of agony down her body and she cried out, feeling tears well in her eyes as she finally opened them. “Ow, fuck,” she exhaled sharply, blinking several times before finally settling her gaze on Zuko’s golden eyes, inches from her own.

“Where are you hurt? Are you alright? What happened?” His questions came blindingly fast and she just felt so slow that it was difficult to process. “Did they do anything to you?”

“Zuko,” Aang’s voice broke through the endless questions. “Let her breathe.”

“My shoulder,” she whimpered, hating herself for sounding so pathetic. But every movement hurt and she needed the pain to stop. “It’s dislocated.”

“Here,” Toph said, and Katara flicked her gaze towards the blind earthbender as she stomped closer. “I’ll reset it.”

“Toph, wait-” Aang’s protest was cut off as Katara let out an earsplitting scream of pain as Toph grabbed her shoulder and arm and forcefully jerked her arm up and back into position. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the rain, and she blinked away stars as she slumped forward into Zuko’s arms. But as much as it had hurt, the pain seemed to be duller now, and she could move her arm without the instant spasms of pain. 

Now that she could move more freely, she looked around. The rain made everything hazy, but what she saw was not a pretty sight. There were bodies scattered about the building, mixed in with rubble from the collapsed ceiling. Some of the puddles on the floor were a suspicious red color. Her heart clenched.  _ Kwon Sie. Where was Kwon Sie? _

“Kwon Sie? Where is he? Did you capture him?” She asked, turning her gaze back to Zuko.

“No,” came an exhausted-sounding voice from off to the side. Katara turned her head and saw Mai pulling a mask and hood off of her face as the girl next to her did the same. “Ty Lee and I chased after him but he disappeared before we could catch up.”

“You know his name?” Zuko asked, reaching out and brushing a wet lock of hair out of her face.

She nodded. “I know a lot more than that. People within the palace were involved in this, Zuko.”

“That’s not a shocking revelation.” Azula interrupted. “This was very clearly a political ploy to overthrow little Zuzu.”

This time, fully conscious and not distracted by the pain in her shoulder, her voice sent chills down Katara’s spine. She had almost forgotten that Azula was there. But now all she could see was blue fire and lightning and her blood seemed to turn to ice as cold rage flooded through her. Rage and fear and hatred and so many other emotions combined that she couldn’t even name them all. She stood, shaking, and turned towards the girl - the  _ monster  _ \- that had tried to permanently end her and Zuko’s lives. Who had chased them down for the better part of a year, who had shown zero remorse for any pain inflicted upon them or other innocent people who got in her way. 

“And you,” Katara growled, her entire body tense and ready to strike. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here? How  _ dare you  _ show your face when you tried to kill us?” She stomped forwards, water splashing at her feet and being drawn up to her hands as she gathered the rain around her until she had tendrils of water extending beyond her fingers like whips. 

“I-” Azula began, taking a few steps backwards as her eyes widened.

“No! You don’t get to talk!” Katara shouted, sending one of her whips viciously out at Azula, who was still backing away from her. “You tried to kill Aang! You tried to kill Zuko!” Every name was punctuated with a strike of one of her whips, and Azula stumbled backwards, tripping over a piece of wood from the ceiling, and crashed to the ground in a puddle, staring up at her with fear in her eyes. “You tried to kill  _ me!”  _ And Katara raised both her arms, ignoring the soreness still in her shoulder, prepared to bring down a vicious blow of water upon Azula.

“Katara! Stop!” 

She felt hands grab her and pull her back, felt the water lose its power and come crashing to the ground in a pathetic splash, soaking Azula uselessly. 

“Let me go!” She demanded, writhing against the strong grip on her arms. But she was tired, and sore, and she didn’t have the strength to fight free. “Let me go!” She repeated, this time her voice choked in a sob.

“Katara.” Zuko’s voice was steady, deep and husky and familiar. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, letting her body slump as the burst of adrenaline that had fueled her attack on Azula faded, she lifted her gaze to Zuko’s. Her vision was blurry from tears and the swollen bruise on her cheek, but she could still see the intense gold of his eyes. She didn’t need to speak for him to answer her question.

“She helped us, Katara. We wouldn’t have been able to do this without her.” He raised a hand to her cheek, and she felt the warmth spread from his fingers into her skin. “Give her a chance. Please.”

Katara closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, trying to breathe, trying to process everything. Then she turned, slowly, to face Azula. She was back on her feet, being supported by Mai, who looked less than thrilled. And for the first time, Katara took in her appearance as a whole. The cast on her leg, the old bruises along her arms, the fresh bruises from the fight that had just occurred. Her hair was soaked and messy, half fallen out of her bun. And she was glaring at her, but not with the deadly gleam that she usually had in her eyes.

Still. She wasn’t going to apologize to her. Not after everything she had done. Not when she haunted her dreams and made her feel sick to her stomach at the sight of her. She turned back to Zuko. “We need to get back to the palace so we can figure out exactly who else is involved in this.”

“You need to rest, Katara.” Aang protested.

“No. Not until we’ve captured everyone involved.” 

\---

They left Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph to gather up the unconscious rebels and wait for the palace guards to bring them to the prison as they clambered onto Appa. Zuko could tell that Katara and Azula weren’t thrilled to be sitting anywhere near each other as they settled into the saddle on Appa’s back, headed back to the palace. He was tense, even as he sat beside Katara and let her head droop onto his shoulder, watching Azula carefully for any signs she might try to retaliate against Katara’s earlier attack. Even so, he felt immense relief at having Katara back in his arms. She was safe. Hurt, but not permanently. When she had collapsed… he shuddered slightly and pressed her against him more tightly. He had been worried that he had lost her again. That feeling, that horrible, sickening twist of his gut and constriction of his heart, was something he never wanted to feel again. 

As Appa groaned and circled the courtyard once before landing and dropping to his stomach to make it easier for them to dismount, Iroh came out to meet them.

“So that’s what it’s like to fly on this thing,” Azula muttered as she slid off of Appa’s back, landing with less grace than Zuko had come to expect of her due to her healing injuries. 

Zuko slid down before Katara so that he could catch her at the bottom. Despite her protests, he knew she was exhausted and needed rest. But she was stubborn and he knew she wouldn’t rest until they figured out who else was involved, so they needed to figure it out quickly.

“Is everyone alright?” Iroh asked, glancing around at everyone, his eyes lingering on Katara.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Katara snapped. “Please, everyone, stop asking. We need to look through the financial and business records of everyone in the palace - advisors, governors, anyone who holds the slightest amount of political power.” She explained as they began to make their way into the palace towards Zuko’s study.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Aang asked.

“Cabbages.”

“Uh,” Zuko said, hesitantly, not wanting to disbelieve her, but also wondering if maybe she was more injured than she let on. “Cabbages?” 

“Yes, Zuko, cabbages.” She restated, turning a glare on him. “Kwon Sie, the man who abducted me and arranged the exchange, was Ozai’s spy. He followed me and Aang and Sokka around the world by posing as a harmless cabbage merchant. I’m assuming that it was easy to keep up that pretence when gathering funds from political leaders - who would question someone buying cabbages?”

With the five of them turning the entire study upside down in search of records, it took less than an hour to find what they were looking for. Three names stood out amongst all others, two of whom were part of Zuko’s advisory council. The other was a lower governor on Ember Island. All three of them had made suspiciously large “cabbage” purchases to the same merchant. 

“Those must be them,” Katara sighed, sinking down into the chair behind the desk. Zuko’s heart clenched as he looked at her - she looked like she was about to pass out. But before he could say anything, Azula interrupted his thoughts.

“Those three were some of father’s most loyal followers. It makes sense that they would want to put me on the throne.”

Zuko saw Katara’s eyes flash dangerously, but she remained slumped in the chair. “I will dispatch my guards to arrest these men. We will launch a full investigation into everyone in their employ and any associates. And we will put a reward out for the capture of Kwon Sie. This treason is over.”

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were glimmering with what Zuko assumed was pride. His heart swelled. “You must address the people of the Fire Nation. They are scared and confused. Two public attacks have left them restless.”

Zuko nodded. “I will address them tomorrow, along with the public sentencing of these traitors.” He gestured at the files before him on the desk. “For now… thank you all. We couldn’t have done this without any of you.” He smiled around the room. Even Azula looked… happy. And then his eyes fell on Katara and he felt the weight of reality hit him again. Katara had borne the brunt of the attack against him, had suffered most for it. 

“Everyone, go get some sleep. Aang, could you help Katara to her room, please? I need to speak to Azula. Alone.”

He felt Katara’s eyes burn into him even as Aang helped her stand and supported her out the door. When Iroh, the last to leave, had disappeared and shut the door behind him, and Zuko and Azula were left alone, he finally turned to face her, meeting her gaze steadily.

“I didn’t know if I could trust you today, Azula,” he began. “But you proved invaluable against this plot to destabilize the Fire Nation. In the heat of the moment, I didn’t have to worry about you betraying me. And… I’m grateful.”

Azula blinked at him. “I told you, Zuko,” she sighed. “I want things to return to normal. Before Mom died. I had a lot of time to think in that tower. I’m… I’m trying to be better.”

Zuko could barely hear the last of her words. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as Azula mentioned their mother. She didn’t know. Unless Ozai had told her, which he doubted. He dropped his gaze to the desk and clenched his fist. “Mom would be proud.” He said, unsure how to properly breach the subject of Ursa being alive. And remarried. With another daughter.

“You’re not telling me something.” Azula said, and Zuko looked up. Her gaze was sharp and calculating. She may not have stabbed him in the back, she may have begun changing for the better, but she was still as perceptive as always.

“It isn’t something that needs to be said right now.” He sighed. “It can wait. I promise I will tell you. Just… at a better time. When things have settled down.”

Azula’s face contorted into something between anger, fear, and something else Zuko couldn’t identify. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked like she was going to protest, to demand that he tell her everything. But she simply nodded. 

Zuko nodded once in acknowledgment of her acceptance, and strode over to the door. “Jasa’an, Tuk,” he addressed two of the guards outside in the hallway, “please escort Princess Azula to her old bedchamber. You are to remain outside the door at all times and not allow any visitors except for myself or my Uncle Iroh.”

The guards nodded, and Zuko stepped aside to allow Azula to leave his study. She paused beside him.

“I…” She started, then hesitated, avoiding his gaze. It was strange, having her show a weaker side of herself. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about her transformation. Then she looked up, and the weakness seemed to be gone. “Goodnight, Zuko.”

He smiled at her. “Goodnight, Azula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this chapter, but it had to happen. When I eventually rewrite this story (as I am planning to do once it is finished) I hope I can make the equivalent of this chapter better. But, at least it's finished and I can move on to better chapters.
> 
> I know this isn't super exciting so I will try to update again at the end of the week, since I managed to get this one out earlier than expected. 
> 
> As always, I love reading your comments and seeing all the support for this story! Let me know your thoughts!


	23. Breakfast (Katara)

A slightly uncomfortable silence stretched between Katara and Aang as they made their way towards her bedroom. Despite their previous conversation and his acceptance of her relationship with Zuko, she still wasn't quite sure where she stood with him. Perhaps, if she hadn't been so physically or mentally exhausted, she would have tried to talk with him. But now all she wanted to do was take off her destroyed clothes, wash the dirt and blood and sweat off her body, and sleep. She looked down at her dress as she trudged along the hallway. It was ripped and stained, utterly ruined. It was a shame, she thought. She had really liked the dress.

“Are you okay, Katara?” Aang asked, breaking the silence as they rounded a corner and neared her bedroom. 

She glanced at him, and raised an eyebrow. “I keep telling you I’m fine.”

His grey eyes were wide with concern. “It’s just, you… destroyed an entire building with _ waterbending _. And you went kind of crazy on Azula and-”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Katara snapped, feeling her entire body tense at the mention of Azula’s name. Seeing her in person after having nightmares about her for weeks had shaken her, and she didn’t feel like discussing it with anyone, let alone Aang. They had finally reached her bedroom door. “Goodnight.” She said, entering the bedroom without giving Aang a chance to push her any further. 

Alone, finally, she felt the adrenaline that had been keeping her going die suddenly. With what felt like an excessive amount of effort, residual pain and soreness aching through her shoulder, she peeled the ruined dress off her body and let it fall to the floor, followed by her underclothes. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she stumbled over to the bathroom anyway and started the bath. She needed to wash away the reminders of the day. She needed to heal herself - if she even had the strength for it. 

The water was hot against her skin as she sank into the tub. It stung slightly in places - places where she had scrapes and bruises she hadn’t even noticed until now. But she could feel the heat soaking into her skin, chasing away the cold that had made its home in her bones. She scrubbed at her skin with a rough cloth, feeling the lightly scented soap break through the layers of grime, until all traces of the past few days were gone and her skin felt raw and clean, and then she moved on to her hair, letting the water detangle the mess of curls as she picked out the glass hairpiece that Zuko had given her - miraculously still intact. And then she sighed, letting her body relax and soak up the last of the heat before focusing a little of her remaining energy on her shoulder. The water glowed a pale blue as it was absorbed by her sore and torn muscles, working its way into her joint and fixing the worst of the damage. 

Then she stood and stepped out of the bath, looking up and meeting her reflection in the mirror. Her left cheek was purple, still swollen. It was slightly better from the minimal healing she had given it, but she was too tired to continue. She was still too thin. Her cheekbones stood out awkwardly on her face. Her eyes seemed too big. Her collarbone was too prominent. Her eyes trailed downwards and she took in her torso, the vicious scar dark and twisted against her skin. She shuddered as she remembered her dream, how it had looked fresh and deadly as she lay on the cobblestones with Zuko screaming for help. A lump formed in her throat and she bit back tears. Azula’s laughter echoed in her ears and she could feel her heart racing in her chest. And then a different image flashed before her. Azula stumbling backwards, away from her onslaught of water, tripping, falling backwards, her golden eyes flashing with fear. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She didn’t want to think about Azula. She didn’t want to have her invading her mind like this all the time. 

There was a knock at the door to the bathroom, soft but steady. Katara opened her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath before wrapping a robe tightly around herself and padding over to the door. And there he was, his dark scar, his messy hair. His golden eyes, warm and concerned, stared at her. 

“I… Are you…” He paused, took a breath. “I’m sorry.”

She blinked, confused. “For what?”

“For letting you get hurt. Again.” He bowed his head. “I failed you.”

She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his cheek - on his scar. And he raised his eyes to meet her own. “You didn’t fail, Zuko,” she murmured. “This wasn’t your fault.”

He took her other hand in his and she could feel the warmth of his skin on her own. “But you-” he started.

“I got hurt because I fought back. That was my choice.” She explained, closing her eyes for a moment to take a breath. “But right now, I just want to sleep.” 

He nodded. “Should I stay?”

“Please,” she whispered, and she let him guide her to the bed. She didn’t let go of him. His touch was comforting, warm and steady, his heartbeat drumming in time with her own. He settled onto the bed, his arm around her, and she laid her head down on his chest, letting the rhythmic motion gently send her off to sleep.

\---

She dreamed that night, but not of nightmares. She dreamed of white and gold, bright and cheerful and with flashes of orange and blue. A fire reflecting off a lake. Or perhaps the ocean. She dreamed of dark hair and scars and the warmth she felt whenever Zuko touched her. She dreamed of the intensity of his eyes when he looked at her, of the heat of his skin pressed against hers as their bodies were tangled together with no sense of where one ended and the other began. And she dreamed of something small, and soft, with black hair and blue eyes and a cry that made her heart ache. 

When she woke, the pale light of morning was just beginning to stream through the windows, and she felt measurably better than she had the day before, with the exception of a dry throat and a queasiness in her stomach that she could only assume came from not eating for a while. But it didn’t go away after a few minutes like she had hoped it would, and she turned her head into her pillow and groaned. She felt a warm arm drape over her, felt the body beside her shift closer and pull her into him, felt his breath on her neck. She let herself relax, soaking up the heat off his body, and closed her eyes for a moment. It felt good, to be safe, and warm, without the threat of anything else keeping them apart. It felt good to not have nightmares. 

Her stomach still felt uneasy, and her throat was still dry, and she knew she wasn’t going to get back to sleep now, no matter how nice it felt to be held by Zuko, so, reluctantly, she squirmed off the bed, padding across to the bathroom for a drink of water to soothe her throat and settle her stomach. Her throat felt better, but now all she could think about was the water sloshing around uncomfortably in her otherwise empty stomach. In order to distract herself, she bent some water onto her hand and pressed it to her still-swollen cheek, feeling the relief as the heat and swelling went down as the water glowed blue against her skin. The bruising faded as well, and after a few minutes, there was just a pale reminder of the bruise on her skin.

Satisfied, she made her way back into the bedroom, catching Zuko’s gaze as she looked over at the bed. He was lying there, just watching her, a small smile on his face. “Good morning,” he mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

She smiled back at him, warmth flooding through her. “Good morning, Fire Lord,” she replied lightly. “Care to get us breakfast? I think my stomach is trying its best to yell at me for not eating for two days.”

He sat up, yawning as he glanced at the window. “You don’t want to eat with everyone else?”

The smile faded from her lips. “Would that include _ Azula _by any chance?”

He looked back at her and met her gaze, brows furrowed. “I - uh… um. Probably.”

She crossed her arms and glared at the window. “Then no. I don’t.”

“Katara, she helped us.” Zuko stood and took a few steps towards her. “I really think she’s changed. She’s trying, at least. She could have betrayed us, and she didn’t.”

“Well, excuse me for not bowing down and licking her feet after she performs one semi-decent act after a year of tormenting me and my family.” Katara snapped, turning her icy glare on Zuko now. “She tried to _ kill us _, Zuko. Surely you remember that.” Phantom pain, pain she hadn’t felt in a while now, seemed to shoot through her side. The side that was forever scarred from Azula’s fire. 

He ran a hand through his hair, as though distraught by her anger. “Of course I do, I just-”

“You just _ what, _Zuko? You’re really willing to set all that aside and forgive her for everything she’s done?”

“Well, no, I mean, not immediately… but… maybe eventually.” He faltered, then frowned at her. “You forgave me for all the things I did to you! You _ hated _me!”

Anger flashed in her eyes. “You _ earned _my forgiveness, Zuko! I didn’t just give it to you.”

“But you still forgave me! Why can’t you see this as a step in the right direction for Azula?” 

The name made her feel sick and she swallowed hard, looking away from him, away from his burning gold eyes. Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke. “You did a lot of things to us, Zuko. You hunted us down, you betrayed us. But, deep down, I always knew there was good in you. You were honorable. I trusted you in Ba Sing Se because I saw that in you. And then you turned on us, and… it hurt me. But even then, when you came back, you saw that you had hurt me, and you worked _ so hard _to earn back my trust, to earn my forgiveness. You were still honorable.” Slowly, she raised her eyes to him. “Azula isn’t honorable. She broke the rules of your duel to try to kill me. And that resulted in you almost dying. And then she tried to kill me again. And I just…” Her voice broke as she fought hard to keep the tears from falling. She took deep, shuddering breaths, her fists clenched at her sides, her heart racing uncomfortably in her chest. “I can’t, Zuko. I can’t forgive her.”

He was staring at her, taking deep breaths, his jaw clenched tightly. She knew he was angry, upset. Azula was his sister, after all, and he cared deeply for family despite everything. She could understand that. She wouldn’t stop _ him _ from forgiving her. She just couldn’t do it herself. 

“Can you…” he began, then trailed off, glancing away from her for a moment before taking a breath and starting over. “Can you try to tolerate her, at least?”

She wanted to say no, but she met his gaze and her heart constricted. She knew she had to try. Not for Azula, not even for herself, but for Zuko. She inhaled sharply, and then slowly exhaled, forcing herself to release the tension she was holding in her body, feeling the flow of energy spread from her breath all the way through to the tips of her fingers and down through her toes. It made her feel stronger. “Yes. I will try.”

\---

By the time Zuko had bathed and they had both gotten dressed, the sun was properly over the horizon. Katara stood by the window, watching as the world woke up, waiting for Zuko to finish putting himself together for the day. He had to address the entire nation later that morning. A servant had come by to deliver a report that all three politicians involved in the treason had been successfully detained and were being brought to the palace. Judging by the face he had made at the report, Katara guessed he wasn’t looking forward to speaking with them.

“You ready?”

She turned to him and nodded. She could feel her stomach rumbling now. Even the thought of seeing Azula couldn’t keep her away from breakfast. He offered her his arm, as usual, but she reached for his hand instead. She wanted to feel his warmth, and rumors be damned. All the servants knew they were together anyway. She didn’t care if it was improper, if Fire Lords didn’t have “girlfriends”. And when she looked up and saw Zuko smiling at her, her heart fluttered in her chest. 

The breakfast parlor was much livelier than the last time they had eaten breakfast in it. Iroh was there, of course, busy pouring cups of tea for the others seated around the table. Aang, looking bright-eyed as usual, Toph beside him, yawning and stretching backwards in her chair. Katara was sure that she would have had her feet on the table if it weren’t for Iroh’s presence - she respected him too much for that. Mai and Ty Lee were seated impossibly close together, Ty Lee whispering something excitedly as Mai stared down at her tea, a small smile on her face. And then Azula. Straight-backed, her long hair loose, clenching her cup of tea so tightly in her fist that Katara thought it might break. 

She felt her body tense at the sight of the girl. Her nightmare. _ Just ignore her. For Zuko. _

“Look who finally showed up!” Toph remarked, smirking as everyone else in the room looked up as Katara and Zuko entered. “What took you guys so long? Too busy making out?”

Katara’s cheeks burned and she felt Zuko stiffen beside her. 

“What? No!” He protested loudly, his hand tightening on her own. “We were talking.”

Toph’s smirk widened. “_ Talking. _ Mhmm. _ Sure.” _

“We were!” Katara added, risking a glance at Aang. His face was blank, but he was avoiding looking at either of them. “And anyways, it’s none of your business.” She huffed, sitting down in a chair beside Aang and across from Iroh and Azula as Iroh smiled and passed them both cups of tea. 

“It’s good to see you in better shape, Katara,” Iroh said, settling down.

Katara sipped her tea as servants came out with trays of food - sweet cakes and spicy sausages. “Thank you, I feel much better.”

“We were all really worried.” Ty Lee exclaimed, her wide brown eyes taking in Katara’s face.

“Well, I’m all better now, so no need to worry.” She replied, taking a bite of one of the sausages and feeling her stomach churn slightly even though it tasted amazing. She switched to take a bite of one of the sweet cakes, which didn’t upset her stomach. 

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by the sounds of chewing and swallowing, before it was disrupted by the arrival of a Fire Nation messenger hawk. The bird squawked loudly and settled onto Katara’s shoulder. Confused, she pulled the letter out of the tube on the bird’s back, but it stayed on her shoulder, pecking at her hair occasionally as she unfurled the letter.

“It’s from Sokka,” she announced, her eyes scanning the poor handwriting. Her heart skipped a beat and then sped up at the words scrawled on the page. “He and Suki are… getting married!” A grin spread across her face as relief and joy flooded through her. And then confusion at his next words. “In five days. They’re getting married in five days.” She looked up at the others, wondering why on earth the wedding was so sudden. 

“That’s so exciting!” Squealed Ty Lee. “He and Suki are so _ cute _together!”

“But why the rush?” Aang frowned. “I mean, they’re so young. Why not wait?”

Toph took a bite of sausage. “Bet you anything she’s pregnant.”

“Why? Why couldn’t they just be young and in love and wanting to get married?” Ty Lee protested, her lips in a pout.

Toph scoffed. “Listen, young people only get married for two reasons: she’s pregnant, or it’s political. Sorry…” she paused. “Three reasons. She’s pregnant, it’s political, or they’re stupid.”

Katara felt Zuko stiffen beside her and she glanced at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the table. “I mean, Sokka is pretty stupid, but he and Suki have been together a while. I don’t think he’s dumb enough to rush it if he didn’t expect to be in it for the long haul.”

“And it isn’t political,” Aang added. “Suki’s a Kyoshi Warrior, but she’s not a politician or royalty of any kind.”

Toph shrugged. “Which leaves one option: she’s pregnant. Like I said.”

Katara’s stomach flipped uncomfortably and she stood quickly, jostling Hawky sitting on her shoulder and feeling blood drain from her face. “I have to send a letter back to let him know we’re coming.” She said as an excuse, and then left the room before anyone could question her urgency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY so who agrees with Toph and votes Suki's pregnant? 
> 
> I know this chapter was kinda slow, but I think it gave some much needed detail to Katara's situation of having to try to deal with Azula being suddenly in her life. I'm looking forward to the next couple chapters (as I hope you are too) because I honestly love Sokka and I've been looking forward to bringing him back - what better way than his own wedding?!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! I love seeing all your comments and thoughts and I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy!


	24. Confused (Zuko)

There was a slightly awkward silence as everyone watched Katara hurry from the room. When the door shut behind her, Zuko let his gaze drop to her plate of food. She had barely eaten anything, and he frowned. 

“Well that was weird.” Toph stated. “Any idea what’s up her butt today, Sparky?”

Zuko glanced at the young earthbender and shrugged. “She was fine earlier. Maybe she’s just feeling sick.” He paused, sighing. “She’s been through a lot recently.” He couldn’t help but glance at Azula. She looked stiff and uncomfortable, seated among them. For once, she was the outsider. And then she looked up and met his gaze, and her eyes flashed.

“I didn’t do anything!” She snapped.

“I-” Zuko frowned. “I didn’t accuse you of doing anything!”

She sat back in her chair and folded her arms. “You’re looking at me like I’ve done something wrong.”

“I could recount the things you’ve done wrong if you’d like a reminder,” Toph piped up, and Zuko sent her a glare.

“As if _ you’re _perfect!” Azula snarled, turning to face Toph, her face scrunched into angry lines. 

“Far from it, princess,” Toph laughed, leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head. “But I’m proud of who I am and what I’ve done. At least I never tried to kill anyone.”

_ “Enough!” _Zuko let out a bellowing roar that made everyone sit up and look at him, and even Uncle Iroh raised his eyebrows marginally. Rubbing his nose in frustration, he continued. “Enough. We’ve all done things that we regret - yes, even you, Toph - and we’ve all had to move past them. I don’t care if you never get along as friends, but I do expect you to all be civil to each other.”

As he took a few deep breaths to steady himself, he looked around the room at everyone. Azula looked angry, but also embarrassed, and Toph was sulking. If her eyes hadn’t been clouded over, he wouldn’t have been surprised if she could set the table on fire from the intensity of her glare. Aang looked uncomfortable, as did Mai, and Ty Lee was busy looking around at everyone with wide eyes, as though silently begging them not to fight. 

He didn’t need this today. He didn’t need to deal with Azula trying to integrate into palace life again. He didn’t need to deal with Toph’s attitude. He needed to deal with the traitors on his council and in his government and make sure Katara was okay and, apparently, plan to leave for a wedding, since they would need to leave early the next morning if they planned on arriving in the South Pole on time. A familiar thrum came from his pocket and he felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about the conversation he planned to have with Katara’s father. 

“Perhaps,” Iroh’s voice broke through his thoughts. “You should return to your room, Azula. And the rest of you should pack for the wedding and prepare for the address and sentencing later today.” 

Zuko looked up to meet his uncle’s gaze, understanding the silent request that he stay for further conversation. So he waited as the others filed out of the room, staring down at the table, at the barely-touched food on Katara’s plate.

“Nephew,” Iroh finally said, when the door had closed behind the others and the silence had become a little too loud for Zuko’s liking. “What do you intend to do with Azula, now that you have… freed her from her prison cell?”

Zuko blinked, looking up at his uncle. “I… I’m not sure.” He confessed. “She said she wanted things to go back to how they were when we were kids. She wants to be a princess again.”

“Yet she’s causing conflict between everyone.” Iroh said, softly. “Especially Katara. I could see she was very uncomfortable.”

Zuko felt his heart quicken at her name, felt a tug of shame and guilt in his stomach. “She has nightmares of Azula, of what she did to me and her.” 

“So what is your plan here? Subject Katara to a living, breathing version of her nightmare so that Azula’s wishes are fulfilled?” Iroh asked, frowning. He looked more serious than Zuko had ever seen him, other than right before the comet. “Remember who Azula is, Zuko. I don’t think you should be so quick to believe she has changed.”

“She’s my sister.” Zuko protested.

“And Ozai is my brother.” Iroh countered, his voice soft and sad. “Some people simply cannot change.”

“Azula was subject to abuse from Ozai just as I was.” Zuko stood, his chair scraping against the floorboards. “I refuse to give up on her if there is even the slightest chance that she has good in her. She helped me rescue Katara. She could have easily turned on me then, and she didn’t.”

Iroh stood as well, slowly, and a silence stretched between them for a while. “What are your intentions with Katara?” 

Zuko felt his heart race. “I-” he stammered, his cheeks warm. “I want to marry her.” 

Iroh nodded as though he had expected Zuko’s answer. “And do you think she would be truly happy if, every day, she had to face the subject of her nightmares? The woman who nearly killed both of you? Do you think she could really move on from that experience if she has to see Azula every day?”

Zuko felt the blood drain from his face. He thought of Katara, stiffening beside him that morning, of her eyes, wide and fearful and confused when he had shown up to rescue her. He thought of her furious attack on Azula even after she had passed out from overexertion. He thought of Katara’s passion, her dark side. Yon Rha’s pale, dead face stared up at him from his memory, chest still pierced with deadly ice. It had taken her so long to forgive _ him, _ and like she had said that very morning, he had always acted with honor. Azula hadn’t.

“You may have to make a choice, Zuko.” Iroh continued. “I know you will make the right one.”

\---

“People of the Fire Nation,” Zuko announced, raising his hand to settle the roar of the crowd that had gathered outside the palace for his address. “I understand that these past few weeks have been turbulent. Two attacks on members of the royal family within our own borders have occurred. Luckily, neither were successful. My uncle, General Iroh, was unharmed. I was unharmed. But these terrorists, these traitors, kidnapped my good friend and Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, Master Katara. They hoped to trade her life for my sister’s, Princess Azula - to depose me and place her on the throne. With the help of the Avatar and our other friends and allies - Toph Beifong, Mai Tanaka, Ty Lee Ito - and my sister, we were able to successfully crush the traitor’s forces and bring Katara back safely.

“We discovered that the man responsible for kidnapping Katara is named Kwon Sie - a cabbage merchant who was recruited by my father to spy on the Avatar and his friends as they traveled the world in their journey to end the war. Any information leading to his capture will be rewarded. But we also gained valuable information during this operation about members within my government, within my council, who were involved in this treacherous plot. These three men have been questioned and have confessed to their crimes. They were my father’s most loyal supporters, and have committed treason by remaining loyal to him. My father was a tyrant. His actions were the actions of a monster. Loyalty to him is disloyalty to the balance of the world, and it _ cannot _be tolerated.

“Senator Yen, of my private council.” Zuko turned to the old man who had been the first to vocalize his dislike of Katara joining their meetings. “Admiral Chu, of my private council.” He turned to a man who reminded him of Zhao, though older and slightly less arrogant. “And Governor Wei, of Ember Island.” He looked at the fat, middle-aged man with watery eyes. “You have committed treason against the Fire Nation, have threatened to disrupt the delicate balance of the world, and conspired to kidnap and harm a political ambassador.” The crowd was eerily silent as Zuko paused for breath, his heart racing. “You are hereby sentenced to a life imprisonment to be carried out at the Boiling Rock.”

He nodded to the guards standing by the doors, and they came forward - two to a man - and pulled them away.

“You will never be the leader your father was!” Governor Wei spat, fighting the guards’ grip on his arms to face Zuko, even as he was being pulled away. “You’re spineless and weak and the Fire Nation will crumble beneath your feet!”

Zuko took a deep breath, ignoring the man’s outburst as the guards forcefully dragged him away. “This is a new era for the Fire Nation, for the world. For everyone. We must stand strong, stand together, and not let the seeds of doubt spread. I am actively working with the Avatar, with Ambassador Katara, with the other world leaders and ambassadors, to ensure a peaceful and prosperous future for all nations.”

The crowd cheered as Zuko raised his hand in farewell, turning from them and back towards the palace. He felt his friends press in around him as they reentered the palace. They had all been standing with him as an acknowledgment of their part in defeating the traitors. But when he looked beside him, expecting to see Katara, his heart sank. It was Toph and Aang beside him, with Katara far on the other side, near Ty Lee. She wasn’t looking at him, just staring at the floor as they walked. 

Worry flooded through his veins. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to her since breakfast, and he still hadn’t figured out why she had rushed out like that. Iroh’s words came back to him though, and he wondered if maybe he was right. Maybe Katara couldn’t handle being around Azula. Maybe it was his fault she was avoiding him.

They parted ways with the others soon enough, and then it was just him and Katara, walking silently beside each other as they made their way towards their bedroom. Bedrooms? Zuko wasn’t even sure what their sleeping arrangement was, honestly. 

There was a lot he wasn’t sure of at the moment.

Finally, he couldn’t take the silence anymore and he stopped. “Are you okay, Katara?”

She looked up at him. Her face was thin and pale, and he could still see the faint bruise on her cheek from where she hadn’t fully healed it. A reminder of the past few days. Her hair was loose, falling in waves down her shoulders. Her neck looked oddly bare and vulnerable without her mother’s necklace, and he felt guilt well inside him. He still hadn’t told her about the necklace. And she looked tired, so tired, and he wanted to reach out and hold her.

“No,” she sighed, dropping her gaze. “Not really.”

He swallowed. “What’s wrong? I want to help.”

“I… it’s just… it’s a lot of things, Zuko.” She frowned, looking back up at him. 

He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away. His stomach twisted and he furrowed his brows, confused. “Katara, please. I want to help. Tell me what’s wrong?” He paused, frustrated at her silence, and tried to reach out again, but again she pulled away. “Have I done something?”

Something flashed in her eyes and Zuko swallowed involuntarily. He knew that look. He knew what was coming. 

“No, Zuko,” she snapped, her entire face contorting in anger, and frustration, and sadness. “It’s more like what you haven’t done! I- it’s been a week - over a week - since we got together and… and all we’ve done since then is hold hands! And sometimes not even that! And I just… I’m confused, and angry, and I don’t know why and I know that you’re not supposed to have a girlfriend or whatever but I just… I hate hiding. I hate that you don’t touch me. You haven’t kissed me, or… or…” She trailed off, leaving Zuko staring at her, stunned. “And I’ve felt like shit all day - physically shitty - and I know you want me to tolerate Azula but she still _ scares _ me, Zuko. She scares me so much because all I can think about is how death _ felt. _ I remember how it _ felt, _ Zuko.” She raised her eyes to his, and there were tears in them now. “And then when you, my best friend in the world, my boyfriend or whatever you want to call us - but see there’s the problem, because I don’t even know what _ we _are! But you go on like nothing’s wrong, like you’ve forgiven Azula, like you don’t care to let the Fire Nation know about us, like you don’t even want there to be an us… I just…” She raised her hand to her neck and her tears started falling. “And my mother’s necklace is gone and I feel so empty and scared and Sokka is getting married and it’s just so much.”

He was frozen. Her words stung like tiny, icy droplets of rain on his skin. “You think I don’t want there to be an us?” He asked, slowly, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “You really think that?”

“Well what am I supposed to assume, when you haven’t even kissed me, when I’m not even sure who I’m allowed to tell we’re together?” 

“Katara, I…” He paused, running a hand through his hair, messing up the tight topknot. He was shaking, he knew, his heart racing. What was he supposed to say? “It’s not like I _ want _ to hide! I’m not ashamed of being with you! I just… we aren’t betrothed, so -”

“So I’m just your _ good friend.” _Katara sniffed, angrily wiping away the tears from her cheeks. 

“Publicly, yes! We talked about this! We agreed.” He fumed, exhaling a bit of smoke from his nostrils in his frustration. “And as for kissing you, I haven’t really had the chance, Katara! In case you hadn’t noticed, we’ve been rather occupied most of the time - either with kidnappings occurring or being in front of other people.”

And then, to his surprise, she sank to the floor, her back against the wall, and curled into a ball as sobs wracked her body. He was so confused, and his heart felt constricted as he looked at her. It reminded him of when she’d woken from her nightmare when they were traveling through the Earth Kingdom. Only then, he hadn’t hesitated to reach out and hold her. Now, he couldn’t help but feel as though this was somehow his fault. He didn’t know if she wanted him to touch her. 

He sat beside her and gently, carefully, reached out an arm and put it around her shoulders. Instantly she leaned into him, grabbing at his shirt and burying her face in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by the clothes. “This isn’t your fault, I’m sorry. I’ve just felt so weird all day and I’m sorry.”

Carefully, he pulled her into him until she was basically just sitting in his lap, and he held her tightly, stroking her hair and pressing small kisses to the top of her head. “Tell me what I can do, Katara. Please.”

She sniffed, still shaking, and then raised her head so that he met her gaze with his own. She let out a little laugh, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she shook her head. The tiniest smile came to her lips. “You could kiss me, I guess. That might make me feel better-”

He didn’t let her finish before pressing his lips against hers. And spirits, it felt so good to kiss her again. Because she was right - it had been far too long. And her lips moved against his, and he brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into him, slipping his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth gently. And when he finally pulled away, slowly, reluctantly, he felt her smiling, and his own lips quirked upwards.

“Is that better?” He asked, brushing a lock of hair away from her flushed face.

Her flush deepened. “I’m not sure, maybe you could do it again?”

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so this is a Zutara fic and I just felt like there wasn't enough of the whole kissing thing going on, so I fixed it. And I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter ;) ;) ;)
> 
> But, is anyone surprised about who was involved in the plot? Or who wasn't?  
What about Azula and Katara? Do you think Katara will ever get over what happened? 
> 
> As always, please comment/leave kudos/whatever y'all lovely people do! I'm super excited to continue and I knowww I haven't brought Sokka and Suki back yet but obviously they have to travel first and I can't just skip important things going on like the sentencing of traitors and such! So bear with me, you'll get your wedding chapter soon enough (well, probably not soon enough because soon enough would be now - believe me, I want to write that chapter so badly - but you'll get it eventually!)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!


	25. Breathless (Katara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!~~~WARNING~~~!!!
> 
> Chapter contains MATURE CONTENT!
> 
> If you are not 18+ or are uncomfortable with mature themes, please skip this chapter!

The gentle, insistent press of his lips, the warmth radiating off his body, the soft touch of his hand on her cheek was enough to make her forget about everything else. She wound her hands through his hair, undoing his topknot and letting the shaggy strands fall loose around her fingers. She didn’t care that they were sitting on the floor in the middle of a corridor - no one was around to see them. 

When, finally, they broke apart, both breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed against one another’s, she felt lighter. His fingers wound around her hand, enclasping it, and she squeezed back, opening her eyes as she leaned back away from him so she could look into his eyes. Suddenly she felt very guilty, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, sighing.

He frowned slightly and she felt him shift so that he could stand, then he pulled her up to meet him. “For what?”

“For yelling at you. It wasn’t your fault.” 

He brought a hand to her cheek and raised her chin so that she was looking at him in the eye. Her heart fluttered as she met his gaze; his golden eyes were full of warmth. “It’s okay, Katara. You’ve been through a lot. I don’t blame you for being scared and confused.” He pulled her into him and she felt his strong arms wrap around her, felt his heat soak into her body. “I’m here for you, Katara. I love you.”

She wrapped her own arms around him and squeezed, pressing her face into his chest. “Even though I’m a mess?”

He chucked and lowered his head, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “Yes, Katara. Even though you’re a mess.”

She felt something wash through her. Relief, happiness, guilt? She wasn’t quite sure. “I love you too, Zuko.” It was only the second time she’d said it, and she felt her heart rate jump dramatically. She could feel Zuko’s heartbeat too, and it matched hers, and a small smile came to her lips.

She let go slowly, not really wanting to release him. It felt good to touch him. “You should pack. I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death in the South Pole.” 

He nodded. “Right. And you should pack too, I guess.”

She shook her head. “All my winter clothes are still in my bag. I figured I probably wouldn’t need them up here, so I’m all set to go.” She squeezed his hand as they began walking, turning down the final corridor that led to their bedrooms. They were silent for a while before she spoke again. “Azula isn’t coming, is she?”

She felt him tense ever-so-slightly beside her. “No. No, I highly doubt Sokka would have invited her. And besides, I don’t want to ruin your trip by bringing her along. It’s your home.”

Katara looked down at her feet. She was ashamed of the way she felt about Azula. Ashamed because she wasn’t some little defenseless girl. But that’s how she felt. Every time she saw her, she could just see Zuko dying, could feel the pain of fire burning her side. Memories weren’t something she could fight. They weren’t something she could defeat. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Zuko said, pushing open the door to his bedroom as she followed. “I’m sorry I forced you to interact with her. She’s my sister, and I want her… I want her to be  _ good, _ you know?” He sighed and she felt his hand slip out of hers as he made his way over to his wardrobe. “But I can’t sacrifice you to do that.”

She felt tears prick at her eyes, but her throat was tight and she couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just nodded and watched him shed the heavy ceremonial robe, leaving him in a loose shirt and pants. Then he flung open the doors to the wardrobe and began rustling through his various outfits. She suddenly felt very tired, even though the sun was still midway in the sky and there were still a few hours before dinner, and she made her way over to the bed, sinking down onto the pristinely made red silk sheets. 

“Do you really think Suki’s pregnant?” She asked suddenly. The thought had been gnawing at her mind all day. She knew it was possible - she and Toph had seen Suki sneaking out of their tent to spend the night with Sokka, sneaking back early in the morning and pretending nothing had happened. And she hadn’t blamed them either. It was war, and they obviously both took comfort from having each other. Hell, if she and Zuko had been together then, she probably would’ve done the same thing. Her mind drifted back to Ember Island, to the play they’d watched and the long walk back to the beach house where they were staying, the heat of Zuko’s gaze warm on her skin, the fact that they lingered together for a moment after the others had disappeared to their bedrooms. She wondered if anything could have happened then. But that was a lifetime ago. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko replied, snapping Katara back to the present. “Maybe. Does it matter?”

Katara shrugged. “I mean, no, not really. It’s just… interesting, I guess. To think that something like that could happen during a war.”

He turned to her, his eyebrow raised. “The war lasted a hundred years.  _ We  _ were born during the war.”

“I know!” She huffed, crossing her arms. “That’s not what I meant. It just… it seems crazy. That it’s over. You know?”

He nodded, tossing a few heavy cloaks into a large bag beside the wardrobe. “It does. But I’m happy for them, either way. Uncle always says that babies are a blessing from the spirits, no matter what circumstances they are born under.” He paused, as if considering something. “I guess my father didn’t agree with him.”

“Your father was wrong.” Katara said, voice firm, brows furrowed slightly. The more she heard about how Ozai had treated Zuko - his own  _ son _ \- she hated him even more. “I helped deliver a baby outside of Ba Sing Se,” she added, the memories flooding back to her of the Earth Kingdom family they escorted through the Serpent’s Pass. “A beautiful baby girl. They named her Hope.” She smiled. 

She looked up, and saw that Zuko was smiling too. But not just smiling. Smiling  _ at her. _ She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” he laughed, shaking his head as he made his way over to her and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You just had the most adorable, motherly look on your face.”

“Hey!” She protested, slapping his chest playfully. “I am  _ not _ motherly!”

He laughed, grabbing at her wrist to prevent her from attacking him again. “Yes you are, don’t deny it! Aang and Sokka would have never lasted on their own without you, it’s in your nature.”

She squirmed, trying to fight free of his grip, but he was strong and she honestly wasn’t even trying. So then she relaxed, a sly grin spreading across her face. Her heart seemed to be galloping in her chest, slightly afraid of her own words even as she opened her mouth to speak. “Fine then, if I’m so motherly, let’s have a kid.”

The stunned look on his face was more than satisfactory, and her grin widened in triumph before she suddenly felt herself flipped over on her back, and Zuko was leaning over her. The stunned expression was gone, his eyes gleaming mischievously as a smirk graced his lips.

“Maybe not  _ right now,”  _ he whispered, bringing his lips so close to her ear she could feel the soft exhale of his breath. She felt hot all over, her face burning, her heart racing in excitement. “But we can practice.”

She hadn’t thought her face could get any hotter or redder, but at his words, she felt it flame up even more as her body shook slightly out of nervous anticipation. And then his lips pressed against her jaw, gentle, slow kisses that made Katara swallow hard, sent shivers down her spine. His lips were hot against her skin as she felt him move slowly towards her chin, up towards her lips, until suddenly his lips were on hers, his mouth claiming her as his own. She wanted to reach up and touch him but his hands were still holding her wrists firmly by her head. She clenched her fists, pulling slightly to try to free them, but Zuko’s grip was strong, and his kiss was intoxicating. She could smell the woodsmoke and spice of his skin, could feel the heat radiating off his body, far,  _ far _ warmer than it had been mere minutes ago. 

Suddenly he released her wrists, bringing one hand to her hair, and she could feel him twisting his fingers into her hair, and the other hand slipped down across her body, sliding across her upper thigh underneath her skirt. A small gasp escaped her lips at his touch and she dragged him closer, rocking her hips upward slightly until she could feel the bulge of his erection, hot even through their clothes. Her entire body shivered as he let out a soft groan at the contact. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him everywhere, to touch him everywhere. Her fingers fumbled against his back and sides, tugging on the shirt and trying to pull it up and off his body, but they were pressed together so tightly she couldn’t pull it up more than a few inches and she growled in frustration, breaking their kiss and pushing on his chest so that she met his gaze. His golden eyes were wild with desire, glinting brightly down at her, and she could barely breathe. 

“Take your shirt off, damn it,” she exhaled, trying to fix her face into a glare suitable for the frustration she felt. He smirked at her and she flushed.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he chuckled, sitting up slightly and tugging the shirt off over his head. And then he leaned down again, but he didn’t kiss her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, closer to him. “Your turn.” 

His breath on her neck sent thrills of excitement down her body and she closed her eyes as she breathed in, fighting the lightheadedness she felt at his closeness. She reached down and untied the knot that held her dress together even as Zuko pressed his lips to her neck, sucking gently. She closed her eyes and exhaled soft sighs as her fingers fumbled at the knot. Her whole body was shaking. 

“I can’t… untie… this… knot!” She huffed with every breath as Zuko’s kisses were driving her crazy. And then she felt his hands, warm and steady, grasp at the knot, pulling at it until it fell away easily beneath his fingers. As soon as it was untied, she felt him push the dress aside, his hands running along her exposed skin, sparks of electricity coursing through her veins. She felt his hips grind against her own, the bulge in his pants rubbing against her underwear, stimulating the sensitive nerves there and making her squirm. She wanted everything. She wanted him inside her. He was driving her crazy. She could feel him smirking against her neck and she felt her face grow warm. He  _ knew,  _ damn him, he  _ knew  _ what he was doing to her.

She reached down, across his torso and the scar on his abdomen to the line of soft hair that led further down. His erection was hard and hot against her fingers as she took it in her hand, and she felt Zuko stiffen at her touch. It only took a moment of her stroking him for him to back away from her. He sat up, panting, and pushed his pants off, revealing  _ everything. _ Katara looked at him, taking in everything about him. She pulled off her undergarments and sat up to meet him, taking his cheek in her hand and dragging him back down to her. His arms wrapped around her body, between her and the bed, and he lifted her up, almost tossing her further onto the bed, leaving their clothes abandoned on the edge. 

With nothing in between them, she could sense the desperation in Zuko too. She let her hands trail down his arms, feeling the tense muscles, even as he took her nipple into his mouth and she gasped, squirming beneath him as he licked and sucked at it. His other hand slipped between her legs, fingers sliding against the wetness there, touching the sensitive bundle of nerves, and she could feel the impossible burning heat rising and rising within her as she squirmed beneath him, desperate for release and at the same time, desperate for  _ more.  _ And then she felt his fingers slip inside her, pumping in a steady rhythm that sent the heat inside her skyrocketing. She rocked her hips upward as she let out a moan of pleasure, her eyes closed as her body shook slightly as the release came.

And then Zuko’s mouth was on hers, capturing the sound, claiming it. She felt his tongue slide inside her mouth, desperately exploring, his kiss desperate and deep, his teeth scraping against her lips as his hips rocked against hers, gently at first, and then with more force as he pushed himself inside her, and she could feel the moan come from him as he broke the kiss as she let out her own gasp of pleasure at the familiar pressure between her legs. 

Gone was the gentle Zuko from earlier. Katara stared up into his eyes, bright and desperate and wild with desire, and he was thrusting into her with that same animalistic desire, the whole bed moving on its frame with every thrust, and she couldn’t help but let out little squeaks of pleasure or maybe pain or maybe a bit of both as he slammed his cock into her over and over, sweat dripping down his body. His hands fumbled over her body, clutching at her breasts, at her hair, and she could feel the heat rising in her again, every powerful movement sending her closer and closer to that sweet release until she felt like it was impossible to feel any more pent-up energy, and she grabbed at him wildly, clawing at his arms, his back, rocking her hips against his until  _ finally  _ she felt the scale tip and nothing mattered except the heat of his body touching hers as she shook and screamed with the release as he continued to pump inside her until she felt his body stiffen and shake too, and with a few final, desperate thrusts, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her neck as she panted for air.

She couldn’t breathe with him on top of her, so she pushed him and he obliged her silent request, shifting so that she was half on top of him, half to the side, his arms still wrapped around her. She stared at him as her breathing steadied, even as his chest still rose and fell rapidly, his eyes closed.

Her lips quirked up into a smile and she trailed her fingers across his scarred cheek, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. “That was pretty good practice,” she whispered.

He grinned, raising his head to press his lips to hers, lingering for a moment. “I could tell,” he chuckled, running his fingers through her hair.

She flushed and sat up slightly, breaking the close contact. “Hey!” She huffed, suddenly embarrassed.

He raised himself up on his elbows and looked at her, his eyes soft and his lips turned up in a smile. “I liked it.” He said, sitting up properly and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I like hearing you.”

She shivered slightly at his husky voice, but she still felt embarrassed. And tired. So damn tired. Exhausted. She yawned loudly and sighed, flopping back onto the bed, staring up at the canopy. She felt Zuko’s fingers trail across her skin, lightly, tracing the jagged outline of her scar. She glanced at him, and his amused expression was gone, replaced by one of seriousness and concern.

“Are you alright, Katara?”

“I’m tired,” she confessed, sighing heavily. 

“You’ve barely eaten anything for days. I can send for some food.”

“I ate lunch, I’m fine,” she mumbled, turning so that her head was nestled against his arm and she was all but wrapped around him, soaking in the heat from his naked body. The gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled her quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH this was so much fun to write. The next chapter isn't gonna be super exciting but it'll still have some fun things! And then who is excited to return to the South Pole?! I know I am. The show was only there once at the beginning and I always wondered how it turned out when they rebuilt it - guess now I get to decide, huh? 
> 
> What do you think about Zuko calling Katara motherly? Are you excited for the wedding? 
> 
> Thank you for your support as always and I'm looking forward to your comments!


	26. Across the Ocean (Both)

He lay there for a while, letting his fingers run against her dark skin as she nestled against his shoulder, her breathing becoming steady and slow as she drifted off to sleep. And he felt his own body relaxing too. This is what he had wanted for so long. He didn’t want to hide it anymore. He wanted everyone to know exactly how much he loved her.

He closed his eyes and sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.  _ Soon,  _ he promised himself.  _ Soon.  _

\---

He woke long before the sun, his stomach growling from skipping dinner the night before. And he was warm. Very warm. And something soft and alive was beside him. He opened his eyes, blinking to clear the blurriness from his vision. It was still dark, but he could make out the figure in the bed beside him, her back pressed against him as he had wrapped his arms around her. Affection washed over him at the sight of Katara, peacefully sleeping next to him, naked, her hair splayed out wildly across the pillows, across her neck and cheek and shoulders. 

He yawned and carefully disengaged himself from her. He would gladly lay there forever, but he knew they would be leaving in a few hours and he hadn’t really packed yet. So he stood, rubbing the sleep from his face and stretching out his muscles, feeling the skin of his abdomen stretch slightly uncomfortably, before pulling on the pants and tunic he had been wearing the day before. He padded across the room to his wardrobe and bag, which had a few cloaks unceremoniously dumped into it. He sighed, crouching down and doing his best to fold them neatly and place them into the bag. From what he remembered of the two poles of the world, he couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to live there. It was nothing but ice and cold. Memories of his adventure at the North Pole flooded his mind. He’d nearly frozen to death, twice. 

And he’d been saved by Katara. 

He sighed, putting the rest of his clothes into the bag. He’d still need underclothes and shirts to wear underneath all the heavy cloaks, and he didn’t want to think about the past anymore. He wanted to focus on the future, and he glanced back up at the bed, his heart jolting when a pair of bright blue eyes blinked at him.

“Hey,” she murmured, shifting so that she was resting her cheek on her hands as she watched him. His heart fluttered.

“Hey,” he echoed, closing his bag before moving over to the bed and sitting down gently on the edge, resting a hand on her hip. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

She moved again so that she could look up at him from the pillows. “You didn’t.” She blinked. “When are we leaving?”

“Soon, probably. I arranged for breakfast to be on the ship.”

“We’re not taking Appa?”

Zuko shook his head, reaching out and brushing a lock of hair out of her face. He could feel his skin grow warmer as his heartbeat increased. He never wanted to stop touching her. “He’ll come on the ship with us. Aang said that it’s too many people for Appa to carry over such a distance, especially when it’s mostly ocean so we can’t really stop.”

She nodded, closing her eyes at his touch. “Makes sense,” she sighed. “How long will it take us to get there?”

“It should be three days. So we’ll arrive with a day to spare. And if we’re late,” Zuko smiled, “blame Sokka for setting a date with such short notice.”

“Oh, I fully intend to yell at him for being stupid regardless.” Katara grinned, sitting up slightly and yawning. “But I guess I should get ready so we can actually leave first.”

\---

It was still dark when everyone clambered onto the ship docked at the harbor, though the sky was beginning to lighten as some of the stars flickered and faded. Zuko was reminded of his banishment, of the cold wind that had sliced through his thin cloak that morning, of the pain that had throbbed through his body from his face, the strange lack of perception that came from being temporarily blind in one eye, the bandage on his face. He remembered crying as his father pushed him up the ramp to the ship. He remembered pleading with him, begging him to let him stay. And his father, cold and distant, telling him that he had no honor, that he didn’t deserve to be a prince, that he needed to learn. And then his Uncle, berating Ozai for his decision, and joining Zuko on the ship.

Zuko glanced at Iroh now, as they boarded the ship to the South Pole. So much had changed in those three years, and he was so grateful to have had Iroh beside him. He glanced at Katara, dressed in her standard Water Tribe outfit that he had become familiar with. A year ago, he had attacked her village in his relentless search for the Avatar. Now he was on his way there again, as Fire Lord, as an invited guest, as a friend. A year ago, she had hated him - the spoiled, arrogant prince that she thought he was. And a year ago, he had found her strength and determination intriguing, and he had tried to channel that into hatred. She had been his enemy. Now… a familiar thrumming came from his pocket. The element stone was tucked safely within, alongside the pieces of her mother’s necklace.

As he watched her, she turned her head and met his gaze, raising one eyebrow as a small smile graced her lips. His heart skipped a beat as she approached him. “You alright?”

He nodded, swallowing. “Just thinking.” He hesitated for a moment. He knew he needed to tell her about her necklace, but he hadn’t yet found the words. How could he possibly explain it to her in a way that would lessen the blow of her having the last connection to her mom severed? Shattered. Destroyed. 

Beneath them, he felt the ship shift slightly as the ramp was retracted from the dock and the engines kicked into gear. 

“Come on,” he said, offering her his arm. “Let’s go eat some breakfast.”

\---

The day passed slowly. After breakfast, Katara had retreated to her bedroom. She couldn’t figure out why she could stomach so little food and why she was so tired, but it had to be because she was still recovering. Recovering from Azula, and then the stress and lack of sleep on her trip with Zuko, and now recovering from being kidnapped and injured yet again. It was still very early in the morning, though, so she forgave herself for being tired. 

Being on a Fire Nation ship again reminded her of when they had all hidden on one prior to the invasion. Except this time, she could go above deck wearing her blue tunic proudly, and not have to worry that they would be stopped and attacked. And this time, Sokka wasn’t there. She missed him. She missed his jokes, his confidence, his determination. He’d always been her rock, and even though she didn’t regret her decision to stay with Zuko, she was excited to see him again. 

And she was excited to show Zuko around. The village was small, but it held a few secrets that she had loved growing up, and she wanted to share in her nostalgia with Zuko, replace the memories of the last time he’d visited her village. 

She paced along the edge of the ship that afternoon, her stomach swirling uncomfortably as she thought about the last time she’d seen her father. His words came echoing back to her.  _ Are you sure about him? He’s a teenaged boy…  _ Her face felt hot as she remembered her vehement denial of any potential for anything more than friendship to occur between her and Zuko, as memories of kissing him and touching him rose in her mind. Unbidden, her eyes flicked over to where Zuko was sitting with Iroh, a game of Pai Sho laid out between them. A small smile came to her lips at the expression of confused helplessness on Zuko’s face. Was she sure about him? Absolutely. Would her father accept him as her boyfriend? She turned her head, looking back out across the ocean, the islands off in the distance. She knew her father was reasonable, but he was also protective. And she knew Zuko respected him. If her father told him to leave her alone, he probably would.

And then there were her dreams. Those worried her the most, really. They weren’t nightmares, but they were convoluted and confusing. Her mother hadn’t reappeared - at least, not in that all-too-real way she had the first time - but the baby had. Really, that was the only part of the dreams she could really remember. 

She chewed at her lip. It was probably nothing to worry about, honestly. Dreams so rarely meant anything, unless you were someone like Aang with a strong connection to the Spirit World. But she wasn’t. She was just a waterbender. 

\---

That night, Zuko was incredibly quiet at dinner, and Katara watched him carefully. The others were all laughing and joking around - even Mai seemed engaged, smiling and joining in the conversation. It was odd - Katara didn’t think she’d ever seen the girl smile before. It truly made her look like a different person - alive, happy. But Zuko was quiet, and when she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his gaze on her. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked, leaning over to whisper to him while the others were distracted by Ty Lee’s attempt to eat while upside down. 

He blinked at her, hesitating just long enough that she knew the answer to her own question. “I… I’ll tell you after dinner, when we’re alone.”

She clenched her jaw and nodded. Whatever it was, she wasn’t looking forward to hearing it. 

“Hey, lighten up you two,” Toph called out loudly, and Katara flushed when she realized that Toph was looking at - well,  _ facing  _ \- her and Zuko directly. “We’re all having fun and you’re just sulking over there. Join us!”

Aang’s bright grey eyes turned to meet hers, and she felt affection wash through her at the true happiness that shone there. She was glad that he was happy, that they could still be friends. 

“Thanks for your generous offer, Toph,” Zuko rolled his eyes, though a small smile quirked at his lips. “But some of us have responsibilities now. Katara and I included.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have fun,” Ty Lee protested, right-side-up again, her attempt at eating upside down having failed. 

“She’s right,” Aang added. “I’m the Avatar, and I have a lot of responsibilities. But we’re going to a wedding.  _ Sokka’s  _ wedding. You two could lighten up a bit.”

Katara bit the inside of her cheek. After spending a year with Aang, training him, caring for him, she knew that - although he had grown up considerably - he was still just a kid. He had mastered the four elements within a year, something no other Avatar had ever done, and defeated Ozai. But she’d had to fight him tooth and nail most of the way. One glance at Zuko told her that he was thinking the same thing. She’d seen him grow frustrated at Aang’s penchant for not focusing on his training enough when they were on Ember Island. 

“I’m sure they are just tired, Aang.” Iroh’s soft voice interrupted. He was smiling, clutching a cup of steaming jasmine tea. “Perhaps tomorrow we could all play a game of Pai Sho together?”

“Sure,” Katara answered, as Zuko groaned beside her. “That sounds fun. Goodnight everyone.” And she stood, taking Zuko’s hand, warm and soft and steady, in her own as the two of them left the dining room of the ship and made their way down the dark metal hallways towards their room. 

“So,” she said, as they closed the door behind them and she and Zuko were alone. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was down, loose and shaggy around his face. “I…” He began, then hesitated. Despite herself, her heart was racing. What could possibly be this bad?

He dug in his pocket and pulled something out, his fist clenched so she couldn’t see. “They left this, when they took you. They… they broke it, threatening to do the same to you.”

He opened his fist. Katara’s eyes fell on the familiar blue stone, shattered into multiple pieces, the dark blue ribbon frayed from years of wear, the clasp broken as though someone had yanked it violently off her neck. She felt her hand automatically go to her neck, where the stone usually rested, tears filling her eyes. She reached out to touch the pieces, feeling the familiar coolness, the soft lines of the carving. 

“I… I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I know how important this necklace is to you.”

Zuko’s voice sounded far away. She swallowed thickly against the lump in her throat as she gently took the pieces from him and closed her fist, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over onto her cheeks. 

“I wanted to try to fix it, to make it whole again, before telling you I had it. But… but I couldn’t find a way to do it.” He looked at her, his face full of concern and sorrow. “I’m so sorry, Katara. I know that was your mom’s. I wish I could’ve-”

“It isn’t your fault.” She said, interrupting him. Her voice was slightly unsteady, and she felt a single tear slip past her defenses. She swallowed again, looking down at the pieces in her hand. “Thank you, for keeping them. Thank you for trying.”

He nodded at her, and she blinked away her tears. “Let’s go to sleep.”

\---

The next day passed in much the same manner as the first, though Katara spent quite a bit of time in her bedroom, staring at the remains of her necklace, wondering what she could possibly do to fix it. Waves of sadness washed through her every time she looked at it. She missed her mom. Killing Yon Rha hadn’t brought her back. All she’d had was her memories and the necklace. And now, only her memories remained. They would have to be enough. So, determined to continue to make her mother proud, she carefully wrapped the necklace in a cloth and tucked it in her bag, safely. 

Up on the deck, she felt enlivened by the ocean surrounding them on all sides, and managed to get a quick bending session in. Almost unconsciously for the rest of the day, she bent the water around the ship to speed up their progress. 

After dinner, Iroh set up the game of Pai Sho, and even though it was just him facing off against the rest of them, he somehow managed to still win within an hour. 

“Again?” He asked, grinning at the rest of their defeated faces. 

Mumbles, all along the lines of “no, I’m good, sorry, I’m too tired” trailed through the group.

“I’ll play.” Mai said, and her face was sharp and focused. She had spent most of the time watching and observing during their first game, so Katara was surprised that she volunteered to face him alone. 

Iroh’s grin widened as he began to reset the board as the rest of them stood to leave. “Then let’s play.”

\---

The third day, Katara woke up with a desperate urge to vomit, her stomach roiling and rolling unbearably in her abdomen. She managed to scramble out of bed and make it over to the chamberpot at the other end of the room before the contents of her stomach made their reappearance. She could feel Zuko’s eyes on her as she wretched, which made it all the worse. And then he was beside her, his arm warm on her back as he rubbed gently, soothingly, as she took shallow, shaky breaths, feeling cold and clammy. 

“Are you alright, Katara?” Zuko’s voice, soft and gentle in her ear. 

She looked at him for a moment, meeting his soft golden eyes with her own blue ones, feeling all sorts of emotions as she held his gaze. 

“I…” She hesitated.  _ Was  _ she alright? She wasn’t really sure. And she didn’t want to worry him unnecessarily. “I probably just ate something weird.” With another shaky breath, she leaned back against the wall so she could look at him. “I’m fine.”

\---

Zuko wasn’t sure he believed Katara. She looked pale and sweaty, and he was worried that she was really sick. Who knew what these past few weeks had done to her immune system. And he felt guilty, too, for pushing her too hard. He’d brought her along on the search for his mother while she was still recovering from Azula’s attack, and then it was his fault she had been kidnapped. But as he stared into her blue eyes, he knew she didn’t want any more questions. And of course, he trusted her to tell him if it ended up being something serious. So he nodded.

“Do you need anything? Ginger tea?”

“That would be nice. Thanks, Zuko.” She smiled at him, and she looked almost back to normal, the color returning to her cheeks. “I love you.”

His heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times he heard her say those words, he was pretty sure he’d never get used to it. He smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too.”

Then he left in search of the ginger tea.

\---

The ginger helped settle her stomach, and when Katara finally appeared above deck, she was delighted to see ice - huge floes and icebergs - surrounding them in the water. The air had grown noticeably chillier, and she was glad she had thought to bring her parka up with her. She pulled it on over her tunic, feeling nostalgia for her home wash over her. Even though she had chosen to leave it behind, it still held a special place in her heart. 

She was leaning against the railing, watching the ice go by as she idly swirled her wrists, increasing the speed of their travel, casually guiding the ship around dangerous chunks of ice, when Toph suddenly appeared beside her, huffing angrily. Before Katara could even open her mouth to ask her why exactly she was in such a mood, the young earthbender spoke.

“Boys are stupid.” She groaned. “So stupid.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. The only men on the ship, other than the crew, were Iroh, Zuko, and…

“Are you referring to Aang?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well I’m obviously not talking about Sparky or Uncle Fuddyduddy.”

Katara blinked. “I… I didn’t even know you were interested in him.”

At this, Toph dropped her usual toughness and sighed, looking down at the floor. “I know it’s stupid. I know that he was like, in love with you, or whatever. And I know I couldn’t possibly compare to you… I just-”

“Don’t say that, Toph. You’re amazing.” Katara said firmly. “Anyone who can’t see that is beyond stupid. Aang is just… stupid. He’s not  _ that  _ dumb.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Toph grumbled. “I… I kind of asked him to be my date for Sokka’s wedding, and he just… he said that we were all already going, so why would I need a date? And I didn’t know what to say back.”

Katara hid a small giggle behind her hand, although she knew Toph could probably sense that she was laughing regardless. But then she took a breath, knowing that Toph was asking for advice in the only way she knew how. “Toph. Remember how you had to teach Aang to be direct when he was learning earthbending?”

The girl nodded.

“Right. So, boys are like rocks. You have to tell them exactly what to do and be super direct in order for them to understand.” She winced at her own analogy. Rocks? That was the best she could do? “So, if you want Aang to be your date, you need to tell him that. And you need to tell him why. Otherwise he won’t understand.”

“Thanks Katara.” Toph punched her lightly on the arm. “I knew I could trust you to help. You and Zuko seem really good together.”

She smiled, glancing over to where Zuko was talking to the captain of the ship. “Thanks.” And then her eyes drifted over to the great expanse of ice that was beginning to stretch in front of them and her heartbeat sped up. They had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was formatted a little differently - I hope it wasn't jarring or confusing. I just didn't want to dedicate like 2 chapters to their journey, or write a chapter that was like 10,000 words long just to get them to the South Pole. (Maybe when I rewrite this at some point, but not right now)
> 
> BUT what do y'all think? How do you think Hakoda and Sokka are going to react to Zuko and Katara being together? Are you excited for Sokka and Suki's wedding? Is Suki pregnant? 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support! I seriously love you all for leaving kudos and comments on this - I really do read every single one of them and they often make me laugh or smile or both. I'm excited for this next part of the story to unfold.


	27. Blessing (Zuko)

Zuko barely recognized the village from his visit a year ago. Either he was remembering incorrectly, or the village had expanded significantly since he’d last seen it. Men and women dressed in blue milled about, watching curiously as the Fire Nation ship pulled up alongside a small harbor. The small Water Tribe ships were docked there, their wood hulls and blue sails contrasting sharply against the dull metal warship. 

Three faces stood out from the crowd. They were dressed in slightly fancier versions of the blue parka that Katara was wearing. Chief Hakoda stood proudly beside Sokka, who was nearly as tall as he was now, and Suki stood beside him, her pale skin and reddish hair standing out amongst the rest of the Water Tribe people. 

His stomach churned nervously and he resisted the urge to glance at Katara. She was standing beside him, but they had agreed not to act like a couple until they had the chance to sit down with her father and brother and actually tell them. They had explained this to the others, and with the exception of Ty Lee, Zuko was confident that they would keep his secret. And he would just have to hope Ty Lee didn’t get overexcited too soon.

The ramp was lowered to the dock, made of ice just like everything else, and Katara rushed down it ahead of everyone, throwing her arms around her father and Sokka as they grinned.

“Missed us that much?” Sokka joked.

Zuko hung back, watching the others descend the ramp. They were all dressed in thick parkas, and Toph even had boots on her feet - something which she had grumbled endlessly about.

“But how will I  _ see?”  _ She had protested.

“Toph, if your feet freeze off, you won’t  _ ever _ be able to see.” Katara had responded, shoving the boots into the girl’s hands. “And you can’t see on ice anyways.”

Obviously, some sense had been talked into her because she was wearing them and relying on Aang to guide her down the ramp and onto the ice. Mai and Ty Lee followed, and they looked the coldest out of all of them, wrapped from head to toe in thick cloaks and furs that they had somehow scavenged before departing, and clinging to each other as if to keep warm.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he glanced to the side, meeting his uncle’s steady gaze and warm smile. “We should not keep our hosts waiting, nephew.” 

Zuko nodded and sucked in a breath, glancing back up at Katara and her family before descending the ramp himself and stepping carefully onto the icy dock. 

“Chief Hakoda,” he said, bowing.

The older man laughed, but not cruelly. “Fire Lord Zuko,” he said, grasping him arm in a more casual Water Tribe greeting as soon as he straightened. “It’s good to see you again. It seems like you’ve taken good care of my daughter.”

He was glad that the cold wind had already turned his cheeks red as he felt the flush rise in them, but he managed to hold the man’s gaze and nod. “I’d never let anything hurt her.” He said, even as guilt about what had happened back in the Fire Nation swelled in his gut.

“Zuko!” Sokka interrupted, bursting in between him and Hakoda and embracing Zuko in what he could only imagine was the manliest hug he could think of. “How ya doing buddy? Feels like it’s been forever.”

Zuko grinned. “Good to see you, Sokka. And congratulations.”

Sokka grinned back. “I’m glad you could come.” 

“Would you care to show everyone to their rooms, Sokka? I’m sure they’d like to settle down for a bit before dinner.” Hakoda said, one eyebrow raised as he looked at his son.

“Yeah, yeah, I was getting to that.” Sokka snorted. “Come on everyone - men with me, ladies with my beautiful fiance Suki here.”

Zuko smiled as he caught sight of Suki rolling her eyes, though she smiled and shook her head as she began leading Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph away towards the village. His eyes then fell on Katara, who had remained near her father. Her blue eyes were watching him and he could tell she was anxious. He fell into step beside her and her father as they followed the others into the village.

“Um, Dad? Could Zuko and I talk to you for a moment?” She finally said. Zuko continued to look straight ahead, but he could swear he felt Hakoda’s eyes burning into him.

“Of course. Let’s go in here.” He gestured to a rather large building made completely of ice, and led the way inside. 

The inside of the building was surprisingly warm. A fire burned in a fireplace on the other end of the room, and there were pelts and furs set up all along the walls and floors. It was very different from anywhere Zuko had been before and he glanced at Katara. She seemed surprised by the appearance as well.

“Wow, the waterbenders from the Northern tribe have really made their mark.” She commented.

Hakoda sighed as he sat down cross legged on one of the pelts, facing them. Zuko and Katara followed suit.

“Pakku brought a lot of them with him when he came back down to find your grandmother. They’ve been busy rebuilding and - uh… repopulating.” Hakoda’s face twisted as though the thought was unpleasant. “But, what do you both need to talk to me about? Is something wrong?”

Zuko sucked in a deep breath. “Well, we did uncover a plot to overthrow me and replace me with my sister, and the man responsible for the plot - he worked for my father - did manage to get away, so I guess technically that hasn’t been fully resolved, although we did find the members of my council who were involved and sentenced them-”

He felt Katara elbow him and he winced, glancing down at her. She was glaring at him, and his heart raced. Of course they weren’t there to talk about Kwon Sie or Katara being captured. He looked back up at Hakoda, steeling himself. “Chief Hakoda, sir. I - we - Katara and I… are… together.” 

He expected anger. Or at least surprise. But Hakoda just blinked, switching his gaze from Zuko to Katara and back again. “Is it not public knowledge yet?”

“Wait… you’re okay with it? You’re not surprised?” Katara blurted out, before Zuko could even open his mouth to answer the question. 

Hakoda smiled and shook his head. “I figured there was something more than friendship between you two when I heard that Zuko took lightning to the chest for you, Katara. And then you went on a trip together.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. And yes, I’m okay with it.”

Zuko felt his stomach twist as he watched Katara flush and look down. “It took me a lot longer than that to figure it out.” She mumbled. 

“You should probably tell Sokka though. You know him. He’s not quite as perceptive as I am.” Hakoda continued. 

Katara’s flush deepened and she stood. “Yeah, I’d better go tell him before Ty Lee blabs to Suki and she tells him.” She laughed, leaving the building before Zuko had a chance to protest.

He felt Hakoda’s eyes on him and he looked back at the man, straightening his back as much as possible. He wanted his approval, even though he’d said he was fine with it in front of his daughter. 

“I feel like you have something else you wish to discuss, Zuko.” 

Zuko swallowed. His heart was racing so fast he didn’t know how he was still sitting and not collapsed on the floor. “Yes, sir, I do.” He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the familiar warmth of the element stone against his fingers. He’d spent the entire journey to the South Pole trying to get some alone time so he could carve the damn thing and attach it to a necklace. As he pulled it out, he let his thumb run over the still-unfamiliar carved surface before holding it flat on his palm so that Hakoda could see it. “I know that it may seem fast, and that we are both young, but…” He swallowed. “I wish to propose to Katara. And I am asking for your blessing to do so.”

Hakoda reached forward and took the necklace from him. Zuko watched as he examined it, tracing his fingers across the carving, the soft fabric of the necklace, the gold metal of the clasp. He watched as he tilted the stone so that it caught the light and burned orange. His chest felt too tight to breathe as he waited for him to say something. When Hakoda finally looked up, Zuko was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

“When I first met Kya, I knew immediately that I was going to marry her. She had other ideas at first. She hated me. I got into too much trouble. I was young - younger than Katara - and in love, and eventually she fell in love with me too. I knew she was the woman I’d spend the rest of my life with. I didn’t think I could love anyone as much as I loved her. And then Sokka was born. And then Katara. And the amount of love I had for my family was more than I ever could have imagined. 

“When she was killed… I thought I’d never recover. My children grew up too fast after they lost their mother. Katara may only be sixteen, but she’s been grown for a long time.” He sighed. “Tell me, Zuko, what exactly is it that you feel when you look at my daughter?”

Zuko swallowed, his throat constricted. Katara didn’t talk in much detail about her mother. She’d told him the story of her death when they were hunting Yon Rha, but beyond that, she hadn’t spoken much about her, or how she had had to adjust after her death. But at Hakoda’s question, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I… I feel safe.” He confessed. “And I feel like everything in the world will be alright so long as she’s by my side. I feel scared - partially because I want to protect her, and partially for myself because I know she could kill me in an instant if she wanted to. I admire her strength, and her morality. She always does what’s right, even when it’s hard, and she makes me a better person. And I just feel this overwhelming desire to be with her. To keep her safe.”

Hakoda was silent for a moment before nodding. He handed the necklace back to Zuko, and Zuko took it with a shaking hand. “Kya would have liked you. And she would have been proud of Katara for finding someone with such honor and integrity.” He stood, and Zuko quickly followed his lead. “The necklace is beautiful. I’m happy that you are following the Water Tribe tradition in this manner. That in itself shows that you respect my daughter. You have my blessing.”

\---

Dinner was something that Zuko was slightly dreading. He hadn’t seen Katara since she’d left him alone with her father, and he hadn’t seen Sokka either. He wasn’t sure how Sokka would react to him dating his little sister. And the last thing he wanted was a scene. But when he walked into the large building, everyone was seated and chatting happily. Bubbling pots of strange-smelling food sat atop fires spread out across the floor, and there didn’t seem to be a rhyme or reason to the seating arrangements. 

Several faces were unfamiliar to him. There was a tall man with what looked like a burn up his shoulder and neck sitting next to Hakoda - they were both laughing jovially. An elderly woman caught his attention. She seemed vaguely familiar, and he wondered if this was Katara’s grandmother - whom he’d grabbed the first time he’d been here. She was seated next to another tall man that he recognized as Master Pakku, Katara’s waterbending teacher, from when they’d met the Order of the White Lotus. Various other men and women were scattered about, but he didn’t recognize them. 

“Hey, Zuko,” a familiar voice called out. Zuko turned to see Suki sitting with everyone else, waving him over. He exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and made his way over, glancing carefully at Sokka. He was busy slurping on what he recognized as stewed sea prunes and didn’t seem bothered by his approach. Either Katara hadn’t told him, or he was much cooler with it than Zuko would have expected.

Katara smiled as he sat beside her, offering him a bowl of something that - thankfully - wasn’t stewed sea prunes. “My dad didn’t threaten you or anything after I left, did he?” She asked lightly.

He shook his head, sipping at the bowl. It was surprisingly tasty. “No, he was very understanding actually.” He said softly. “Um… how’d it go with Sokka?” He glanced at her brother cautiously.

“Zuko, I don’t think anyone is surprised you’re dating my sister after you took lightning for her.” Sokka interrupted.

Zuko flushed. He hadn’t been speaking loudly, and he was surprised that Sokka had even heard him.

“And for the record, I’m cool with it. I mean, you were kind of a jerk for a long time, but you turned out alright. You’re better than her last boyfriend, that’s for sure.”

“For the  _ last time,  _ Sokka,” Katara snapped. “Jet was  _ not  _ my boyfriend!” 

Sokka shrugged, laughing. “Sure he wasn’t. Anyway. Suki and I have an announcement for you all.”

Everyone turned to look at the pair of them. 

“You mean, other than the fact that you’re getting married tomorrow?” Aang asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, yes,” Suki said, smiling slightly shyly as she glanced at Sokka. “Um… we’re having a baby!”

“I knew it!” Toph shrieked, pointing accusingly in their direction. “I fucking guessed it as soon as we got the invitation!”

“That’s amazing!” Aang said.

“Congrats!” Everyone else chimed in.

“Your baby is gonna be  _ sooooo  _ cute!” Ty Lee squealed.

Zuko looked down at Katara. She was quiet, smiling at the happy couple, but he could see her hands shaking as she held her bowl in her hands. 

“You okay?” He asked, leaning down and whispering to her.

She nodded. “Just tired. I’m fine.”

The conversation had been overrun by discussion of the baby, and for the next hour or so, they happily discussed names and genders and what the baby would look like. Only when Sokka and Suki decided that it was time for them to get some sleep for their big day tomorrow did everyone else decide the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it isn't a super exciting update considering how long you have waited, but hopefully the next chapter will be more fun! Who's ready for a wedding?!?!
> 
> \---Did you think Suki was pregnant? Were you surprised?  
How did you like Hakoda's reaction to Zuko's request?
> 
> I hope I can start updating regularly again - I just had a massive 2 week span of zero motivation so it was difficult to start back up.


	28. Southern Wedding (Katara)

Katara didn’t sleep well that night. She didn’t have Zuko beside her like she usually did - instead she was in the same tent as Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph. While it was somewhat comforting to not be completely alone, it didn’t compare to Zuko’s fiery warmth beside her. After the first nightmare, she had slipped out of her bedroll and left the tent, wandering around the village instead.

So much had changed since she’d left a year ago. Many of the larger buildings reminded her of the North Pole, and even the smaller buildings were more carefully constructed - through waterbending, no doubt - than they had been. Most of the tents that had been set up were gone in lieu of the ice. And of course, the village itself had expanded. There were many unfamiliar faces, and the outer walls of the village had been moved further back and strengthened. During the day, the village had seemed almost daunting with so many changes and so many people milling about. Now, with the moon bright above her head, the ice sparkled in the darkness and she felt more at home.

As she wandered, so did her mind. She thought about her nightmare. She hadn’t woken up screaming, but her throat had felt constricted and sore, almost like she had been trying to scream the whole time. The dream had been different this time. She wasn’t trying to rescue Zuko from Azula’s onslaught of blue fire - instead, she was protecting something - some _ one -  _ else. 

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as the sun began to rise, casting its pale yellow glow on the ice. In a few hours, everyone would be milling about, preparing for the ceremony. By early afternoon, Sokka and Suki would be married. Married and expecting a child together.

She shook her head to clear it as she made her way back to the tent. She was happy for them, and she wasn’t about to let her own crazy thoughts disrupt their beautiful day together. 

\---

Hours later, after trying and failing to catch another hour or so of sleep, Katara found herself helping Suki prepare for the ceremony. Suki’s hair had grown a bit since she’d last seen her; it was soft and golden red, and Katara felt a bit of envy as she ran her fingers through the girl’s hair, threading it into small, intricate braids.

“So how far along are you, Suki?” Ty Lee asked, carefully applying a light layer of makeup to Suki’s face. Suki had decided she wanted a look reminiscent of the traditional Kyoshi Warrior style, but far more subtle.

“About two months, we think. We first suspected back when we were all in Ba Sing Se after the war ended.”

“So that’s what you two were whispering about,” Toph muttered, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “I knew something was up.”

Suki laughed. “Well, yeah. We didn’t want to tell anyone that early in case we were wrong.”

“How did you know?” Katara asked, stepping back from Suki’s hair and examining her handiwork. 

Suki shrugged and Ty Lee protested the movement. “I missed my bleed. I thought it was stress at first, but then I started feeling sick and tired so I figured it was something else.”

Katara nodded, her hand automatically going up to touch her necklace but meeting her bare skin instead. Her heart sank even as anxiety gnawed at her. She needed to talk to Zuko, but not now. It was Suki’s day, and she was going to have fun regardless of her worries. 

“Well, you definitely have that sexy glow,” Ty Lee commented, sticking her tongue out as she painstakingly finished the sharp point of the eyeliner and stepped back, apparently satisfied. “All done!” 

Suki stood, brushing off her gown, and turned to face them. “How do I look?”

Katara raised both her eyebrows as she took in Suki’s full appearance. The gown she wore was made of soft greens and blues, the full sleeves ending with pale fur as they dripped down with excess fabric. The neckline showed off her collarbone and part of her shoulders, beautifully displaying the betrothal necklace that Sokka had carved for her. 

“You look beautiful, Suki. Sokka is amazingly lucky.” Katara grinned.

“Agreed,” Mai said, slipping her hand into Ty Lee’s as she spoke.

“I can’t see, but I’m guessing you look great.”

Katara saw Suki’s cheeks flush slightly. “Thanks guys.”

“Now come on,” Katara said, grabbing Toph’s hand and guiding her and Suki towards the door. “Let’s go get you married!” 

\---

She left Suki at the entrance to the building. Mai and Ty Lee disappeared inside - they clearly were not fans of the cold South Pole weather - and she and Toph followed. 

“So, did you ever ask Aang to be your date again?” Katara asked, scanning the crowd for the familiar bald head of the airbender.

Toph grunted. “No. Boys are dumb. Who needs them?”

She laughed. “Well, no one  _ needs _ them, I suppose. But they’re fun to have around sometimes. Come on, I see him. If you two sit together, maybe he’ll ask you to dance.”

“Katara, I’m  _ blind!”  _ Toph protested. “How exactly would I be expected to dance when my feet can’t see anything on this block of ice?”

She shrugged. “Aang’s a good dance partner. I’m sure you’ll manage. Hey Aang! Toph needs someone to help her not run into anyone.”

Aang turned to look at them, his grey eyes widening slightly. “Oh! Um, sure!” He took Toph’s arm from Katara. 

“I hate not being able to see,” Toph grumbled, just loud enough for Katara to hear as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

Zuko was dressed in his semi-formal attire, though his parka was folded up beside him. She smiled. It was pretty amusing that firebenders didn’t like the cold, considering they were the ones whose body temperatures prevented them from freezing. No wonder he’d managed to survive at the North Pole. As she approached, she noticed that he was sitting beside Gran Gran and she sped up, hoping to interrupt their conversation before Gran Gran decided to be rude or tell embarrassing stories about her from her childhood.

“Hi Gran Gran!” She burst out as she reached them, glancing up at Zuko before settling her gaze on her grandmother. “I see you’ve officially met Zuko.”

Gran Gran smiled, eyes twinkling. “Yes - a much more pleasant interaction this time around. You found a good one, Katara.” She reached out and patted Katara on the shoulder. “Now, I’m off to sit next to my husband.”

As Gran Gran pottered off to find Pakku, Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko. “I hope she wasn’t being weird or anything.”

Zuko laughed, shaking his head. “I think she was vaguely threatening to send Pakku to help you beat me up if I ever hurt you, but other than that, she was perfectly pleasant.”

Katara sighed as she and Zuko sat down side-by-side. She felt his arm slip around her waist and she leaned into him, yawning despite herself. “How’d you sleep?” She asked, closing her eyes. Just for a moment, she promised herself. 

“Not great. I take it you didn’t do so well either.”

She shook her head. “Better than I expected, I guess. But my nightmare changed. It was weird.”

“How’d it change?”

Her heart thudded in her chest as she remembered the dream. Azula’s crazy laughter echoed in her head. The cries of something tiny and helpless rang in her ears. Before she could even open her mouth to answer, however, her father and Sokka stepped into the front of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, and honored guests… please find your seats and settle down. The ceremony is about to begin.”

Katara lifted her head off Zuko’s shoulder and caught Sokka’s eye. He was beaming, his chest puffed out proudly, and she smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 

Then the door opened, and Suki walked in, and all eyes in the room turned to her, and even though Katara had seen her minutes before, she was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Her dress swirled around her as she walked confidently through the aisle made by the crowd towards Sokka. She was beaming just as widely as Sokka, her face glowing with joy. Katara’s stomach twisted and she felt her own face break into a smile. 

When Suki reached Sokka, Hakoda gently wound a strip of cloth around their hands, binding them together.

“This cloth symbolizes the bond that holds these two together.” Hakoda said, tying a final knot and stepping back. “As Tui and La bless this marriage, the betrothed will now share their vows.”

Sokka went first, and Katara felt tears trying to fight their way out of her eyes as she listened to her brother confess to Suki just how much he loved her - how he’d felt when he’d first met her, how she’d kicked his ass repeatedly, how she was the reason he was the man he was today, and how honored and excited and happy he was to be with her and to be a father in a few short months. By the time Suki started her own story, the tears had broken through, streaming down her cheeks. 

She felt Zuko squeeze her hand gently and sniffed, wiping her eyes as she looked up at him. His golden eyes were watching her carefully, and she squeezed his hand back. A silent,  _ I’m okay.  _ He nodded softly but she could feel him press against her. His warmth was comforting, and she rested her head on his shoulder as she Suki finished.

“As the Spirits willed, Sokka, my son, future Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and Suki, Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, are now bound together in marriage!” 

\---

The village had been too small to really put on a proper party the last time there had been a wedding - and that had been several years before Katara and Sokka left with Aang, before the men of their tribe left for the war. This time, however, the entire community had pulled out all the stops. A huge feast was prepared in the main building, some of the food spilling out onto tables outside. Some of the waterbenders had set up ice sculptures around the square, and everything was lit up by the sun, sparkling blindingly. Musicians - who Katara could only assume had come from the Northern tribe - played an upbeat song and people started grabbing each other and dancing in the middle of the village as they all flooded out of the building. It was rowdier and more exciting than anything she’d ever seen in her home before. 

“Care to dance?” Zuko’s raspy voice interrupted her thoughts as his breath tickled her ear.

She turned to him, grinning. “I thought you didn’t like dancing,” she said, wrapping her arms around her neck as she moved close to him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body even through his parka. She could feel her own body grow warm from their closeness. Something about being so affectionate in public made her feel slightly embarrassed, though she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Zuko smiled at her, placing his hands on her waist as they began to move to the beat. “That was before I realized you liked me back. I didn’t think I could stand being that close to you and not kiss you.”

She flushed, despite herself. “The great Fire Lord Zuko was too afraid to dance with a girl because he liked her?” She teased.

“Yes,” he responded, his face deadpan. “Absolutely terrified. I mean, have you seen yourself bending? You could cut me to ribbons in a split second.”

They laughed, and Katara felt a bit lighter than she had for a while. She missed the familiar sensation of her mother’s necklace around her neck, and her stomach was still twisting uncomfortably whenever she thought about the conversation she needed to have with Zuko. But right now, all was well. They were dancing and having fun, and Suki and Sokka were married and so, so happy. 

“I’m glad you finally came around,” she smiled.

“Me too.”

They danced for what felt like hours, until Katara’s feet were sore and she felt slightly dizzy. The sun had set, the air already much colder than it had been a mere hour ago. She needed to get him alone. Properly alone, where no one would be able to interrupt them.

“Want a drink?” Zuko asked.

She shook her head, dragging him down a sidestreet, away from the throng of dancers. Her heart was pounding, her breaths coming rapid and shallow in her chest. Perhaps Zuko sensed that she was on a mission, because he didn’t protest or question her. When they came to the wall, she released him, sliding effortlessly into her bending stance, and opened up a hole in the wall, revealing a small tunnel. It was lit with gently glowing crystals that illuminated their path as they made their way through.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Katara said, glancing at him. 

When they stepped out of the tunnel, she took a deep breath. They were on top of a hill of ice overlooking the village. The ocean glittered darkly to their left. The stars twinkled merrily above them in the inky sky. She closed her eyes and spread her arms for a moment, delighting in the icy air that bit at her skin. 

“This was my favorite spot, growing up.” Katara sighed, opening her eyes and sinking down into a familiar dip in the snow, her back supported by a small lump of ice that she had managed to bend into just the right position with her limited knowledge. “I’d come here and watch the stars, and the ocean, and wish for things.”

She felt Zuko settle down beside her, his warm body pressing against hers. “Did your wishes come true?”

“Sometimes.” She sighed, looking down as she felt Zuko slip his hand into hers. “Some of them were impossible requests.”

He squeezed her hand, but let the silence between them stretch. She appreciated it. Swallowing had become difficult, and she could feel the tears threatening to break through again. Somehow Zuko always knew what she needed. When she thought back to when he’d first joined them, she realized that he truly had been a welcome presence in the group. He had immediately taken some of the responsibility of keeping everyone else alive off of her shoulders. He’d given her what she needed without asking for anything. 

She thought about everything that had happened between them. It was so much. And so fast. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she sucked in shallow breaths, her exhales forming white mist in the frigid air. She needed to tell him. She was braver than this. 

“Zuko, I-”

“Katara-”

They spoke at the same time, and Katara turned her head to look at him. He had shifted slightly and was holding something in his hand. She glanced down and her heart skipped a beat. Several beats. And then it was thudding in her chest as she realized exactly what she was looking at. The blue stone seemed to shimmer, hinting at being more than just blue, and on its surface was an ornate carving: a combination of the fire and water symbols. It was attached to a thin blue ribbon with a golden clasp. A necklace. She looked back up. His golden eyes were shining brightly at her, and she could clearly see the anxiety and hopefulness reflected there. She swallowed as her heart thudded in her chest as she knew that it wasn’t just a regular necklace. 

“I know it’s fast, and I know that it’s asking a lot of you, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to say yes… but I love you, Katara.” Zuko’s words came fast, spilling from his mouth like he wasn’t sure he would be brave enough to say them if he didn’t say them right then and there. “I want to marry you.”

She couldn’t speak. Her tongue seemed glued to her mouth, her throat constricted and unwilling to loosen. A million thoughts were whirring around her head as she stared at him. His golden eyes, his scar, his black hair. She wanted to say yes. Her lips wouldn’t form the word. She couldn’t breathe.

“I-” she swallowed. “I…” 

She saw his eyes flash, the disappointment contort his face into a frown. Quickly, she placed her hand over his - over the necklace - to prevent him from pulling away. She didn’t want him to pull away. She didn’t think she could handle it if he did. 

“I want to marry you too, Zuko.” She said. She felt lightheaded as she stared at him, her lungs screaming for air. She knew the unspoken  _ but  _ was hanging in the air between them, and she took a deep, shuddering breath, closing her eyes. “I just… didn’t expect this. I… I came here to tell you…” Another breath. She opened her eyes, staring desperately into his golden ones, searching them for answers that she knew he wouldn’t have. “I think I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!  
I know most of you guessed it (I wasn't super subtle, tbf) but yes! A little steam baby is on the way! So much has happened for these young heroes in such a short time, but time flies when you're having fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fairly difficult to write - I looked up Inuit weddings (since the water tribes are based on their culture) and apparently weddings (at least in the Western, modern sense) are super not a thing in their culture so I had to improvise and come up with something I thought made sense. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support - old readers and new. I really love seeing your comments and knowing that you enjoy reading this, and I'm really happy to be updating again after my brief disappearance (I think I had a depressive episode cuz all I wanted to do was sleep!). We are nearing the end of "Scar Tissue" though there are a good few chapters left, and I hope you'll stick with me to the end! (ALSO WE ARE OVER 80,000 words! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS COULD HAPPEN!!!!!!!!)


	29. Blind (Various)

It was strange, having Toph cling to him constantly. He’d never really thought about how she was blind before, but now that they were on the ice and she couldn’t use her seismic sense to see, it was painfully obvious. And he knew that she must hate it. He didn’t really mind the constant touch of her hand on his arm, though. In the cold South Pole, it was actually rather nice to have someone so close. 

As everyone flooded outside to begin the post-ceremony festivities, he felt her hesitate slightly beside him.

“Hey, Aang?”

“Yeah?” He asked, looking down at her bowed head. They had both grown since they’d first met, but she was still significantly shorter than he was.

“Do you think-”

“Avatar Aang!” A somewhat familiar male voice interrupted Toph, and Aang turned to see Chief Arnook approaching him.

“Chief Arnook!” Aang grinned, extending his hand and grasping the man’s arm in the traditional Water Tribe greeting. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The older man smiled, somewhat sadly. “I came to support my brothers and sisters in celebrating such a joyous occasion.” He said, glancing over to where Sokka and Suki had begun to dance on the ice, their eyes never leaving each other, their faces flushed and happy. Suki was giggling at one of Sokka’s horrible jokes. “And Sokka is an honorable young man. I wanted to support him, after what he did for me.”

Aang nodded somberly, the memories of the North Pole flooding through his mind. 

“Is he referring to Yue and Sokka?” Toph asked, and Aang started slightly, having forgotten she was right beside him.

“Yeah. Um, Chief Arnook, this is Toph, my earthbending teacher and good friend.”

“Ah, yes,” Arnook said, looking at Toph as if noticing her for the first time. “Master Beifong. I’ve heard some stories, though I’m not sure which ones are true.”

Toph snorted slightly. “I suppose it would depend on where you heard them from, but a lot are probably true.”

Aang noticed Arnook raise an eyebrow. “I suppose so. Well,” he looked back at Aang, “I’ll let you get back to the party. It was good to see you again.”

“You as well,” Aang said, inclining his head in respect as Arnook disappeared back into the crowd.

He felt Toph shift beside him and looked back down at her. “Uh, were you saying something before?”

“Yeah,” she said, hesitantly. “Uh… nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”

Aang frowned. “That doesn’t sound like you, Toph. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Twinkle Toes.”

He shrugged. “Alright then. Here, you stay here, I’ll get us some drinks.”

\---

She sat in the chair that Aang had guided her into and idly kicked at the icy ground as she waited, her hands gripping the edges of the chair as she stared downwards. She hated not being able to see. It made her feel helpless and useless. There was nothing for her to bend here, nothing she could use to see, and Aang had left her here.

Three songs. She sat there for three whole songs, waiting for Aang to come back. Katara had said he was stupid, but not  _ that  _ stupid. But it was three whole songs since he’d left her and he hadn’t come back, and he’d forgotten to introduce her to Chief Arnook, and he was probably off schmoozing with someone else right now, or trying to find Katara. And despite herself, she felt hurt and disappointed, and angry at herself for letting herself develop yet another stupid crush on yet another unavailable guy. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

It was a familiar voice, bright and bubbly as always, and Toph raised her head in the general direction of the girl. She was pretty sure there were tears leaking out of her eyes. 

“Boys are stupid.” She said, her voice quiet.

Arms wrapped around her as Ty Lee’s soft hair pressed into her shoulder in a slightly awkward sideways embrace. “Aww, Toph.” She said, her usually sing-song voice full of sincerity. “I’m sorry. Boys  _ are _ stupid.”

“I don’t think he sees me.” She sniffed.

Ty Lee began to pet her hair, and usually she would have hated such a gesture, but right now it felt nice to have someone care about her. “You’re different, and it’s going to take a special kind of guy to realize how amazing you are. But I promise he’s out there.”

She smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“Toph! Sorry - Sokka wanted to chat and you know how long he can talk.” Aang’s voice reached her ears and she felt Ty Lee’s head rise off her shoulder. “Did, uh… did you want to dance?”

“Um,” she said, her mind whirring with conflicting thoughts. One one hand, she was angry and upset with him for leaving, for not liking her back, but on the other, he was Aang, and he had always been a little flighty - it was his nature as an airbender. “Yeah. Sure.”

She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

\---

Aang held tightly onto Toph as they began to navigate the dance floor. He was used to leading, though he’d never led with a girl who had no idea what to do before. The first few minutes were awkward as Toph stomped on his feet and muttered curse words and apologies under her breath. He couldn’t help but smile as he gently swayed to the music, allowing her to find her footing. He’d always imagined slow dancing with Katara, but over the past few weeks, he’d had time to separate himself from her. He’d meditated, releasing his feelings for the waterbender. He felt lighter. Better. She didn’t love him, and he had deluded himself into thinking she had. Now he was free. And Toph was warm against him as she clung desperately to him in order to prevent herself from falling or running into someone.

“Hey Aang?” She asked, her voice sounding a lot more nervous than he was accustomed to from the stubborn earthbender.

“Yeah?”

“Are you over Katara?”

He blinked, taken aback by the boldness of the question, even from Toph. “Yeah. I… She never had feelings for me. I’ve accepted that. I’ve moved on.”

Toph smiled slightly and her cheeks flushed pink. “Good. Because… I like you.”

“I… what?!” Aang almost shouted before purposefully lowering his voice and leaning closer to Toph. She… she liked him? How was that even possible? He’d always found her difficult to read, but this was…

“I guess I’m not the only blind one around here, huh?” She sighed.

“I…” He flushed. “I guess not.” 

Impulsively, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was rewarded by her entire face going red, and he felt his own face flush as he grinned down at her, pulling her into him as they blended into the crowd of joyful dancers.

\---

He stared at her. He felt numb, and not from the cold. Her deep blue eyes were staring at him, full of fear and hope. Her necklace felt hot in his hand, almost burning. His mind seemed to be moving so slowly, but at the same time, so many thoughts were running through his head - so many that he couldn’t concentrate on any of them. It felt like the shocked silence stretched on forever.

He swallowed. “Are… are you sure?”

He watched as she bit her lip and glanced down for a second before looking back up at him. “Not completely. But… I’ve never been late before. Not even when I was hurt by Azula. And I… I’ve been having dreams.”

“Dreams?”

“About a baby. Always the same baby.” She explained. 

“Oh.”

He looked down, staring at the necklace he’d carved for her. She hadn’t taken it - she was distracted, of course. He wanted to spend his life with her. He was sure of that. Surer than he had been of anything in his life. And he wanted kids - wanted them beyond the mere necessity of needing an heir to take over as Fire Lord one day. But he had never expected it to happen so… soon.

“I… I don’t want to force you into anything, Zuko.” Katara’s voice snapped him back to the present and he looked back up at her, at her brilliant blue eyes, her dark waves rustling gently in the cold breeze. “So… I’ll understand if you want to take back your marriage proposal.”

“What?” Zuko stammered, frowning. “Why would I take that back?” 

“I… I just…” Katara began, looking a little confused. 

“Katara,” he said, grabbing for her hand and holding it tightly in his. “I’m in love with you, and I want to marry you. Nothing in the world can change that.” He smiled at her. “This just means we have to get married as soon as possible. If you accept. Of course.”

\---

He was looking at her with those gorgeous golden eyes, grasping her hand in his warm ones. She could feel the necklace against her skin. Her heart was racing, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She had expected him to panic, to maybe decide he didn’t want to be with her anymore. But she should have known better. This was Zuko. He had been a co-parent of Team Avatar after he’d joined the group, lifting a weight off her shoulders as they struggled to prepare for Sozin’s Comet together. So she should have known that he would accept this and work with her once again.

He wanted to marry her. She could see the sincerity in his face. His hair, shaggy and dark, fell into his face, and she just felt an overwhelming surge of affection as a small smile crept onto her face. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

“Of course I do, Zuko,” she said, breaking away and meeting his gaze once again. She had never been more sure of a decision in her life. But Zuko had been there for her through the worst of herself, through her nightmares and injuries. He understood her. He accepted her. He respected her. And she knew that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She had been blind to that, once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. It's sweet. It's not my best chapter. But it is the final chapter in this long and crazy story. There is an epilogue coming (hopefully) in the next few days.
> 
> I DO have more planned for this particular story - however, that will have to wait for the rewrite because I need to adjust some things and fix some things to allow for those plot points to work, and to do that, I need to go over it again and rewrite it so that it is smoother. If you couldn't tell, I was making this plot up as I went along - now that it is finished and I have a plot, I want to go back and expand on things and really make this the amazing story you all deserve.   
ON THAT NOTE - if you are interested in working with me on my rewrite (or any future projects) as a proof-reader/editor, please feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr @neurologicaldamage (or if you just want to chat!) 
> 
> I'm also planning on starting a Season 3 rewrite/expansion and a modern AU fic in addition to working on the rewrite of Scar Tissue.
> 
> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me - this is the longest story I have ever written and I hope that the epilogue will make everything worth it for you all. See you all at the epilogue!


	30. Epilogue

The royal Fire Nation wedding was as grand and extravagant as one could imagine such an event would be. The palace was decked out in white and gold, the gardens set up with tables and food for the private reception, and important people from all over the world had traveled to attend. Even the mutterings from Zuko’s councilmen about him marrying a waterbender did nothing to dispel the joy and excitement that everyone felt. 

Katara wore an airy blue gown instead of the traditional white, the headpiece that Zuko had given her intricately laced into her hair - she wore a topknot, but most of her dark waves were loose. The orange and blue betrothal necklace flashed at her throat, changing colors as the light hit it. 

The ceremony was as traditional as it could be - the Fire Sages joining Zuko and Katara together in marriage while also crowning her as Fire Lady. Cheers erupted from the crowd of civilians watching, and from the group of friends that had gathered to celebrate with them as Katara stood, beaming, the golden crown secured in her topknot. 

Everywhere were happy couples. Sokka and Suki swayed together, tangled gently in each other’s arms, Ursa and her husband Han Jin danced joyfully with their daughter Keiko. Ty Lee had managed to drag Mai onto the dance floor, and there was even a soft, hidden smile on Mai’s face as she allowed Ty Lee, grinning and giggling, to lead her around. Aang and Toph were dancing too - much more successfully than at the South Pole since Toph was able to use her seismic sense again.

They danced for hours that night, pressed close together. Zuko’s golden eyes were bright as they looked into Katara’s blue, and he couldn’t remember ever being happier than in this moment. Katara grinned back at him as they swayed to the soft music. She had never been happier either. This was the happiest night of their lives.

But it was eight and a half months later when the happiest night of their lives really came, when Katara, exhausted, hair damp with sweat, and Zuko, half paralyzed with fear and excitement, welcomed their son into the world: a boy with jet black hair who looked exactly like Zuko, except when he stopped screaming and opened his eyes as Katara held him to her breast, his eyes were blue. 

Tears trickled down Katara’s cheeks as she held him, remembering the dream of her mother holding him, overcome by how beautiful he was. So when she suggested the name Kyo, to honor her mother, Zuko smiled and nodded.

“It’s perfect.” He said, wrapping his arm around her as they both stared down in wonder at the tiny, squirming life they had created. 

They had been through so much together, it was hard to imagine that they’d ended up here. It was hard to imagine that a year ago they were working to defeat the Fire Lord - the title Zuko now held. But as Kyo stared up at them with his big blue eyes, both Zuko and Katara knew that this was where they belonged. This is where their destiny had always been leading them. Nothing could ever be as perfect as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends an amazing, wonderful journey. I am sad that Scar Tissue has come to a close, but I am also really excited because I have already started my rewrite of this story and I already feel so confident that it will be a much better version than this one.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has followed this story to the end. Your endless support in the forms of comments and kudos motivated me to keep going. I could not have accomplished this without you all. 
> 
> I know the last two chapters were short, but my plans for this story go beyond what I could accomplish in this version, and I hope that you will reconnect with these versions of Zuko and Katara in the rewrite (These Scars of Ours) - the first chapter has already been posted (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712210/chapters/59730583). There will be changes - some significant, some not - in the rewrite, so I really hope that you will support me as much as you did for this story and that you'll enjoy it as if it were an entirely different fic. 
> 
> Much love to everyone, and thanks for an incredible ride so far <3   
See you all on These Scars of Ours!


End file.
